Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma
by sheltie
Summary: Reposted. After Fourth year Hermione decides to take action in helping Harry beat Voldemort. Harry/harem. Now Complete with Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I took this down after hearing about the purge, but after reading what I've written I've decided to repost this since there was no sexual scenes in it. Takes place after fourth year though I've changed a few things that has happened in the fourth year. This is my first shot at a Harry/Harem story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stood up at a podium and looked out at the small group that was waiting for her to speak.

"Greetings everyone, I'm glad that you're all here. Now, what I am about to present to you all is a rare opportunity that is a one time offer. If you don't accept this here right now before you leave this room you won't get a second chance," Hermione said, she looked out at the attendees present and none of them moved this pleased Hermione greatly. "Good, now I have to warn you that being associated with Harry Potter will put you into the spotlight so be prepared to have people stare at you a lot."

Still no one moved.

Sitting around the table were all witches. Most were Hogwarts students like Hermione, but a few were not.

"This is great and all, but your note didn't exactly tell us why you wanted to meet with all of us?" Daphne Greengrass asked with folded arms and a look of annoyance with a hint of curiosity on her face.

"I was about get to that Greengrass," Hermione said firmly, "now we're all here because we have one thing in common. We all are in love with Harry Potter. And when I mean in love, I mean in love with Harry Potter the person and not the Boy-Who-Lived crap that has been around."

There were murmurs of agreement on this.

"Good, now I have read many texts and have done quite a bit of research. That, and I have heard from Harry himself about some certain things and have come up with a plan to help fight Voldemort," Hermione said.

Several people flinched when Hermione said his name.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, it's a made up name for Merlin's sake," she said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Padma Patil asked curiously.

"This is his real name," Hermione said.

Hermione took out her wand and used the same spell that she learned from Harry that Harry had learned from Voldemort himself. She wrote in fire letters 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Then she flicked her wand so the fire letters rearranged themselves to say 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

"This is Voldemort's real name. He was Head Boy at Hogwarts over fifty years ago and got an award that is on display in the trophy room at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Several of the witches in the room were shocked at this.

"Right, now back to what I was trying to explain" Hermione said, "there's a prophecy out there that states only Harry can defeat Voldemort with a power Voldemort doesn't know and according to Dumbledore the power Harry has is love."

The girls in the room murmured with interesting at hearing of a prophecy and that love is Harry's weapon.

"So what does this mean, does Harry have to _love_ Voldemort?" Parvati Patil asked with a scrunched up face.

Many of the girls cringed and turned a bit green at the mental image that was now passing through their minds.

"No, that's not what it means" Hermione said with a green face.

Sighs of relief were heard as well as green faces turning back to normal.

"What it means, is that Harry's love for the people he cares about his is weapon. Now, I have a theory that the more people Harry has to love the stronger Harry will be" Hermione said.

The others had to agree with this theory.

"'Ow do we test zis zeory?" Fleur Delacour asked.

"Simple, we have to get Harry to love all of us" Hermione said.

"Easy for you maybe, but he doesn't know some of us" Penelope Clearwater said.

"I agree with you on that, but what are you doing here? I thought you were dating Percy Weasley?" Susan Bones asked turning to Penelope.

"I was, then I realized that Percy loves his job more than me. I swear, Percy is in love with Fudge the way he talks about him" Penelope said shaking her head.

There were many green faces as this new image of Percy Weasley and Minister Fudge snogging appeared in their heads.

"Okay, lets not have anymore of those, alright" Daphne said trying to shake the horrible image from her mind.

The other girls all agreed emphatically.

"Moving on, I know some of you will have some trouble with getting Harry to open up to you, but that is where I come in. Harry trusts me and knows that I will always lead him the right way" Hermione said with a bit of a superior air.

The other girls couldn't disagree with that since it was a known fact that Harry Potter pretty much always went along with Hermione whenever she suggested something.

"Good, now here's the plan" Hermione said getting down to business.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter sighed, he was stuck in Privet Drive after a horrible fourth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was entered into a competition meant for older students and was forced to compete. While one of his best friends accused of being a cheater and a glory hound his other best friend stuck by him and helped him prepare.

He somehow survived the first task of the competition because luck and help from this best friend. Afterwards his best friend that accused him of cheating came crawling back asking for forgiveness. Harry accepted the apology reluctantly. During the Yule Ball he went with Parvati though that ended being a disaster. The second task was even more challenging and made him rethink many things, like who he really thought of as his best friend. The final task of the competition was the worse of them all as it was a trap and he was used to bring back the one that killed his parents, Voldemort. After that when he finally returned he forced the man he thought of a mentor and one who would never lie to him and was told why Voldemort is after him. A prophecy, it was because of a stupid prophecy.

Harry hated his luck and cursed the old man for keeping this from him, he even trashed the old man's office before leaving.

The fact also that the Minister was in denial also made Harry very angry too. He accused Harry of being a lair and that the whole plot was the work of Sirius Black, Harry's innocent godfather.

Before the year ended and they had to go home on the train he told his best friend, Hermione Granger about the prophecy and what the old man thought was his power. He trusted Hermione with this knowledge and knew that she would figure out a way to help him. She had never let him down before.

Harry heard a knock on the door, but was too lazy to answer it. Besides, he really didn't want to deal with his relatives at the moment.

"Harry James Potter, open this door right now!"

Harry jumped up and opened the door to reveal Hermione Granger looking back at him and smiling.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked at the appearance of his best friend in the hallway.

"I came to spring you" Hermione said.

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione smiled even wider since she knew this was the first time Harry ever initiated a hug.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked excitedly.

"That's a secret, for now let's get you packed" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, trusting his best friend fully.

Hermione looked around the cramped room and wrinkled her nose.

"This is your bedroom?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah" Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she rushed back downstairs with Harry following after her. When they got to the kitchen Harry found Fleur Delacour there, as well as another girl that Harry couldn't quite place though she looked familiar. Fleur and the other girl had their wands pointed at the Dursleys, who were cowering in the corner.

"What ees eet 'Ermione?" Fleur asked noticing the bushy haired girl.

Hermione didn't answer the French witch, but set her sights on the three cowering Dursleys.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex the three of you into oblivion" Hermione growled.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" the girl asked.

"The problem, Penny, is that these three have Harry living in the smallest bedroom that is quite horrid" Hermione said never taking her eyes of the Dursleys.

Both Penny and Fleur's eyes widen before they narrowed as they glared at the Dursleys.

"Hermione, it's a lot better than it was. I mean, my bedroom before was over there" Harry said as he pointed out the cupboard under the stairs.

Hermione sped past Harry and opened the cupboard door to find it the way it was after Harry moved his stuff to the smallest bedroom. Inside the cupboard was a small bucket that smelled like urine and crude drawings on the wall. There was also an inscription on the wall too. It read 'Harry's room'. This of course infuriated Hermione even more.

"That's it, Fleur, Penny. I don't care what you do, but show no mercy" Hermione said coldly.

Fleur had a wicked smile on her face as did Penny. The two girls raised their wands.

"Come on Harry, we need to pack your things" Hermione said pleasantly.

Harry just followed Hermione since he was confused at what was going on, but knew that Hermione would never lead him astray. Once they were back in Harry's room and began packing. They heard screams coming from downstairs and Harry got worried.

"Don't fret Harry, Fleur and Penny won't leave any permanent damage" Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah, if you're sure" Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione just smiled.

Once everything of Harry's was packed up Hermione shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

"Hermione, what about the restriction of underage magic?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I was able to get the tracking charm off my wand" Hermione said.

"Can you do my wand too?" Harry asked eagerly.

Hermione nodded. The two headed downstairs where Fleur and Penny was waiting for them.

"All packed?" Penny asked.

"Yup, you make sure you didn't leave any magical trace?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Fleur answered.

"Then lets go" Hermione said.

The four left Privet Drive and once they were a good distance away and no one could see them Fleur pulled out an old deflated beach ball from her pocket. She held it out for the other three to touch it. Harry gave Hermione a look before he touched the ball. Hermione gave him a smile, which made Harry feel at ease and he touched the ball. With a tap of Fleur's wand they all felt a tug on their navel and disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was in a panic. He had just been alerted of magic being performed at Privet Drive thanks to the monitors he had placed there. But when he got there with McGonagall in tow, they found the Dursleys hexed and Harry missing.

"Could Harry have done this?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

McGonagall looked at the handiwork and shook her head.

"No Albus, these spells are N.E.W.T. level and beyond. Harry couldn't have performed them" the aging Transfiguration mistress said.

Dumbledore sighed, that was one fire he didn't have to deal with.

"So who do you think did it?" he asked.

"I don't know Albus, but they weren't Death Eaters, they'd of killed them" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Where do you think Harry is?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"He probably got frighten and ran" Dumbledore said in 'I am totally right' tone.

"What should we do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Call in the Order, we need to find Harry and place him in a secure location" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall nodded, though she hoped to find Harry first so she could find out what really happened.

/Scene Break/

Harry fell to the ground as the Portkey got them to their destination. He was helped up by the girl named Penny.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"No problem Harry" Penny said smiling.

"Um, where are we?" Harry asked looking around with caution at his new surroundings.

"We're safe Harry" Hermione answered.

Harry nodded and followed the three girls to what appeared to be a conference room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry, sit down" Hermione said.

Harry did as he was told and sat down. Hermione sat down next to him. Fleur sat on his other side and Penny sat across from him.

What's going on?" he asked again.

Hermione was now quite nervous and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Give her a minute Harry, she just trying to get her thoughts together" Penny said.

Harry nodded and waited patiently for to begin.

"Alright Harry, I may have done a few things that you might not like at first, but it was the only way I could find to help you defeat Voldemort" Hermione said.

"Hermione, nothing you could do could ever make me hate you" Harry said with certainty.

"Ikindacreatedaharemforyou" Hermione said in a rush with her eyes shut.

"What?"

"I, uh created a harem for you, Harry" Hermione said this time slowly.

Harry's eyes widen.

"Why, why would you do that?" he asked not sure if he'd like the answer.

"Well, I did a lot of research after you told me the prophecy and what Dumbledore had said before and realized that since your power is love then I needed to recruit other girls for you to love to enhance your power" Hermione said all in one breath.

Harry was stunned, he knew that Hermione would find a solution to this problem, but this wasn't solution he was expecting at all from his best friend.

"Please Harry, say something" Hermione pleaded.

"I, uh, um" Harry responded.

"'E's just stunned zat's all" Fleur said.

"Well, it is a lot to take in" Penny said nodding in agreement to what Fleur had just said.

Harry put his head in his hands as he tried to understand everything that Hermione had just told him. This was all too surreal and that's saying a lot since Harry has seen and been in a lot of strange things since coming to the wizarding world.

"Hermione, I'm not disagreeing with you in any way, but are you sure of this?" Harry asked.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Harry hadn't rejected the idea entirely, he just wanted to know how she came to this solution. She nodded and waved her wand and notebooks appeared.

"I've written everything out Harry, and I looked at every single option there was that could be possible and found that this was the only one" Hermione said, "it's your ability to love that is your power and I thought that if you have more people that you love and love you then it would only increase your power. Now, I know there are many different kinds of love, but the strongest I found was love between two people. So I just decided to multiple it a few times."

Harry looked at the mounds of notes that Hermione had taken and knew that she looked at every angle hoping to find the right solution. And this is what she found was the best out of all of them.

"Okay, so who are all involved with this?" Harry asked with a sigh as he accepted his fate.

Hermione smiled, Harry was on board with it.

"Well I am, as are Fleur here and Penny too" she said.

Harry turned to the two girls around him. He knew Fleur from the tournament since the French witch was one of the competitors he was against, and a friend once they got to know one another. But Penny he didn't know really. He had a vague memory of her being Percy's girlfriend at one point. He asked Penny about this and she told him that she dumped him. Thankfully she left out what she told the other girls that gave them the image of Percy and Fudge snogging.

"Any others?" Harry asked hoping that was it.

Hermione handed Harry a list, which had all the names. Harry looked through it and his eyes widen.

**Harry's Harem**

_Hermione Granger_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Penelope Clearwater_

_Susan Bones_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Daphne Greengrass_

Harry knew all the girls on the list, but the last two. Daphne Greengrass he knew was a Slytherin, but that's all. As for Luna, he didn't even know a Luna Lovegood as far as he can remember.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, it is an interesting list, but I don't know Daphne that well and who is Luna?" Harry asked.

"Daphne isn't like Malfoy and his group, she's an outsider in her house along with Tracey Davis, but Daphne was the only one who decided to attend. As for Luna, I don't know her either really, but she just showed up with the rest. She's quite odd, but I think she will fit in" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, he trusted Hermione's judgment and knew she'd only pick out girls that he'd feel comfortable with. Though the Patil twins made him a bit uneasy as he remembered the Yule Ball.

Hermione read his thoughts.

"Padma and Parvati don't blame you for what happened. Parvati understood after I told her that you were very uncomfortable with the whole thing. Parvati said she could sense that and that the whole ball was nice until you sat next to Ron" she said, "as for Padma she is more upset at Ron than you since all you did was try and help a friend."

"Okay" Harry said feeling relieved.

"Now, we have this house thanks to Fleur and her family's connections. We are going to train you and you are going to get to know the girls" Hermione said.

"Alright, when do we start?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and waved her wand giving the signal. Soon the other girls appeared wearing normal muggle clothes that really showed off their teenage figures.

"Hello Harry" they all said.

"Uh, hi" Harry said not sure what else to say.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks passed and Harry was working out and getting to know the girls that will be his harem. He found each of them unique in their own way.

Susan was shy at first, but once she opened up she was a joyful young woman with furious loyalty to those she loved, which was a trait that most all Hufflepuffs have aside from hard working. She was also quite smart and knew much of the laws of magical Britain and how to get around them too. Her aunt was the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which could be useful later on.

Padma and Parvati were quite opposite of one another as they were alike. Padma was the intellectual one of the twins. Parvati was more outgoing and loved to live life. The two shared the same brains though. Padma showed hers off more than Parvati, but that didn't mean she was stupid at all. No, Parvati was smart also, but her mind didn't lean towards book smarts like her sister, but in people. Parvati was very good at reading people the way Padma is good at deducing problems.

Fleur was very nice and Harry knew that as he saw that side of her after the second task when cuddling her sister. He also found that Fleur was very smart too and graduated from Beauxbatons at the top of her class. She had a mastery in Charms already, which is a feat given her age. She acted all haughty to repel boys since they only saw her for her beauty and body.

Penelope, who liked to be called Penny was smart also, but that was a given since she was a former Ravenclaw and Head Girl. Harry found her to be a very lively and a bubbly girl, who liked to learn, but knew how to have fun also. Harry liked her sense of humor. What he also liked about Penny is that she understood him almost as well as Hermione even if they didn't really know each other before then.

Daphne was a girl he didn't really know about since she was in Slytherin and he was in Gryffindor. And Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along at all. But he found that Daphne was a very nice girl and not as cold as she appeared in school. That was a persona that she wore to detract boys from getting close to her. She despised all the pureblood boys around her and much of the pureblood society. But she also very knowledgeable in it, which would help him later on. Daphne was also very smart, she was the top of her house in her year. Her intelligence leaned towards the political side of things and would help Harry in that arena.

Luna was the oddest one out of all them. He could never fully figure out what the girl was thinking. She would say the oddest things at the most random times. But he found her a calming presence in his turbulent world. She was quite blunt usually and never scared to speak her mind even though what she said had to be decoded to get what she was actually saying.

Harry was slowly starting to love each of them in his own way, but all of the girls knew that Hermione was number one in his heart.

/Scene Break/

It was Harry's birthday when he got a great surprise. The girls decided to throw Harry a pool party. They'd be the only guests since it was still too risky to let others in right now, but that didn't matter. Harry walked out to the pool to find all of his girls clad in two-piece swimsuits. His jaw dropped at the amount of skin being displayed and how wet they were.

Fleur's suit was almost translucent white with a thong bottom. Penny's was baby blue with a thong bottom. Padma's was a darker shade of blue with a thong bottom. Susan's was a yellow crème color with a thong bottom that matched well with her new tan. Daphne's was an emerald green; that matched Harry's eyes, with a thong bottom. Parvati's was a deep red color with a thong bottom. Hermione's was periwinkle blue that was the same color of her Yule Ball dress with a thong bottom. And Luna's, which was purple and was the most modest of them all since she was still thirteen.

"Hey Harry, glad you can join us" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry was still speechless since all the girls were wet from being in the water and since they were all getting out of the water certain parts were jiggling as they moved.

"Come on Harry, get into your suit, we're waiting for you" Susan said.

Harry just nodded and went to get his suit on, which he was glad was typical trunks and not a speedo or something like it. The color of his trunks seemed to be a mixture of the four house colors. He came back to find his girls waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"Uh" he said, since he didn't know what else to say.

"We can't have you get sunburned Harry, so lie down and we're put suntan lotion on you" Penny said.

Harry did as he was told and laid down with his back up on one of the deck chairs. All the girls rushed in to get a piece of skin. They began to rub in the lotion slowly. Harry was in heaven, he had some of the hottest girls ever rubbing lotion on his back. But he was also quite tense since he wasn't used to all the physical contact going on.

"Turn over Harry" Hermione said.

Harry did as he was told and soon the same hands were back at it. Once he was all done with getting protected from the sun he and his girls had a great time in the pool. Each girl pressed her body against Harry's making him very turned on. But he was still quite nervous about all the touching that was going on. This irked the girls immensely though they hid it well. But the girls kept it up with idle touching. This soon got to be too much for Harry and he practically jumped out of the pool just to get away from all the wet flesh.

"What are we going to do Hermione, he won't make a move on us" Parvati said with a bit of a whine in her voice.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"He's just nervous. I mean, the only contact with a girl he's had is with me and even that was quite small. Besides, the way he was brought up meant that physical contact was a punch not a hug" she said.

"I still want to get my hands on those Dursleys" Daphne growled.

The other girls nodded, they wanted to pay the Dursleys a visit. Penny and Fleur too, even though they had already had theirs. During their training Harry revealed his childhood.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was quite annoyed. He couldn't find a trace of Harry anywhere. He even had the Weasleys send out owls with a tracking charms on them hoping they'd find Harry. But the owls would circle around for a bit then return. This meant that some very serious wards protected Harry. He wished that he some clue to help him, but even Harry's owl wouldn't come around. The old wizard knew that if he wrote a letter to Harry then Harry's owl would appear, but the owl never showed up. This annoyed the old wizard immensely.

/Scene Break/

After the pool party and the birthday dinner Harry was sitting in his room thinking about the day. It was the best birthday he ever had. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find Hermione in his doorway.

"Hey Hermione" he greeted.

"Harry, you need to relax. I did this all for you to help you defeat Voldemort" Hermione said.

"I know Hermione, but this a bit overwhelming you know. I mean, I have eight girls ready to give their hearts to me and I barely know them really. Well, except for you" Harry said adding the last bit in haste.

Hermione understood what was going through her friend's mind. She was of course the font of all knowledge when it came to Harry Potter.

"I know Harry. Here is what I propose you get to know each of us more in a more individual setting" Hermione said.

Harry just looked at Hermione with confusion.

"It means Harry; that you go on dates with one of us so you can get to know us better as an individual" Hermione said explaining it to Harry.

Harry smiled, "thanks Mione."

"Anytime."

/Scene Break/

During Harry's training sessions he had a date with each girl as sort of a break in-between training. Each girl had a date a day. This helped him get to know more about his girls.

He learned a lot about each girl, but found that they all shared one character trait. They were all very smart. This turned out to be Harry's thing. He had a thing for smart girls. Soon Harry became more comfortable around each of his girls and that made Harry confident in touching each girl. He'd still be very shy and keep his hands in places that wouldn't get him slapped. It was always up to that girl to coax him into moving his hands where they wanted them. But all in all it was a success.

Hogwarts letters soon came flying in and thanks to modifying the wards the owls were able to pass through the wards, but once the last owl came left the wards were returned to normal. Hermione was named as prefect for Gryffindor and Padma was prefect for Ravenclaw.

"How come you aren't a prefect Harry? I thought for sure you'd get a badge" Parvati asked curiously.

"Dumbledore, the old man did it" Penny said frowning.

"What do you mean Penny?" Susan asked looking up from her letter.

"Though each head of house chooses who they want to be prefects, the headmaster gets final word and he can overrule the choice and pick who he thinks would be better suited for the job" Penny said.

"That means Ron is probably the fifth year male prefect for Gryffindor" Harry said with a sigh.

"How do you know that, I mean it could be Longbottom, I mean Neville, right?" Daphne asked. Daphne was still working on not using last names on people Harry thought of as friends, like Neville. Who stood by Harry during fourth year.

"No, Harry's right. The Weasleys are tight with Dumbledore and it would be just like him to give Ronald the badge even though he never did anything to deserve it" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Harry deserves the badge more than Weasley. I mean, if it weren't for Harry than there probably wouldn't be a Hogwarts anymore" Susan said.

The other girls agreed. Over their time together they learned the true stories of Harry's adventures in Hogwarts. Hermione helped provide what she knew of those adventures.

Hermione looked at her badge once more then with a sigh she put it back in the envelope.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked watching his friend putting the badge away.

"I can't accept this badge Harry" Hermione said.

"Well, if you're returning your badge then I'm returning mine" Padma said as she dropped her into an envelope too.

"Wait, you don't have to do that" Harry said trying to stop the two girls.

"Harry, if Weasley got a badge then Malfoy is sure to have gotten one and there is no way I'm going to do patrols with that ferret" Padma said.

Harry sighed as Hermione and Padma wrote their letters to their respective head of house stating why they were rejecting such an honor.

Later when all the girls and Harry were relaxing Harry found Hermione with her feet in the pool looking out at the clear summer sky.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Harry asked.

Hermione moved over giving Harry room to sit. He then took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet in the water.

"I know that it was hard for you turning down that prefect badge. You worked so hard to get it" Harry said.

"I did work hard, but I realized that there are more important things in life than a shiny piece of metal" Hermione said.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry, "you."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his first love.

/Scene Break/

McGonagall was livid. She just got a letter from one of her favorite students returning the prefect badge she so rightly deserved. The letter incensed her even more. Her student's reason was because the badges weren't handed out due to merit. This made her remember a certain meeting in the headmaster's office.

**Flashback**

McGonagall and the other three head of houses were in the headmaster's office discussing plans for the new school year.

"Well, now, I believe it is time we find out who will be the new prefects" Dumbledore said.

"I'll go first" Pomona Sprout said.

There were no objections to this.

"I choose Miss Hannah Abbott and Mr. Ernie Macmillan" Sprout said.

"Excellent choices Pomona" Dumbledore said with a nod.

"I select Miss Padma Patil and Mr. Terry Boot" Filius Flitwick said.

"Good choices" Dumbledore said with another nod of approval.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson are my choices" Severus Snape said.

Before Dumbledore could approval voices of disapproval were heard.

"You think it is wise letting Mr. Malfoy have that kind of power. I've seen him act like he's already a prefect and it scares me of what he might do now when he does have this power" Flitwick said.

"Yes, besides his grades show that he doesn't have the proper requirements to become a prefect" Sprout said.

"I agree with my colleagues, Mr. Malfoy would only abuse his position in every way" McGonagall said adding her two cents in.

"Now I see you all have you're worries about Mr. Malfoy, but I think giving Mr Malfoy some sort of responsibility will help change the young man" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Three of the four head of houses disagreed with this assessment, but kept their comments to themselves. So Malfoy and Parkinson got the approval.

"I would like to nominate Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter as this year's Gryffindor prefects" McGonagall said.

"Great, just what we need, Potter's head getting bigger" Snape sneered.

"Stop living in the past Severus. Mr. Potter is nothing like James and you'll just have to accept that" McGonagall snapped.

"I think Miss Granger and Mr. Potter would well together. They already have a bond between them. Not to mention their entire house respects them" Flitwick said.

"Yes, and Miss Granger's grades are above and beyond what is needed as a prefect and Mr. Potter's are more than good enough too" Sprout said.

"I concur with you two and that is why I chose them. No one in my house has shown such leadership that prefects must show then those two" McGonagall said.

"Yes Minerva, but I will have to overrule you" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked shocked. Never in her position as head of house has Dumbledore overruled her choice in prefects.

"While I'll accept Miss Granger as Gryffindor's female fifth year prefect I'm going to say no to Mr. Potter's" Dumbledore said.

"For what reason?" McGonagall asked now with a slightly red face.

"Young Harry has too much on his plate to deal with and adding him as a prefect is too much for one to shoulder at his age" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall was angry and it showed in her set jaw. This meant Flitwick asking who the alternative would be.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley" Dumbledore said.

"Are you out of your mind Albus" McGonagall exploded.

Sprout, Flitwick and Snape jumped at McGonagall's tone, though Dumbledore sat there serenely.

"Minerva, I think this is for the best. It's for the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"For who's greater good Albus. I've watched Mr. Weasley closely over the years and he isn't prefect material. He's biased and would never hear the problem out. He's also quite lazy and that would make Miss Granger shoulder the entire load while he reaps the benefits" McGonagall shouted.

"I'm going to have to agree with Minerva on this one Albus. Mr. Weasley isn't what a prefect should be. Like Minerva said, he's very lazy. He barely gets his homework in and when he does it is only because Miss Granger pushes him and even then it is below par. If it weren't for her than he'd probably be held back" Filius said.

"Yes, he's a terrible choice for prefect Albus. Mr. Weasley just isn't prefect material" Sprout said.

Snape sat there and said nothing.

"I hear what you are all saying, but my decision is final. Mr. Weasley will be made prefect with Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

**End flashback**

McGonagall sighed, now she had to look for a new candidate.

/Scene Break/

The summer was now coming to an end and Harry was feeling quite ready for Hogwarts this year. Thanks to all the training he went through he felt like he could face anything. His training included Occlumency, which was a skill that blocked someone from reading your mind. This became important to learn because Harry found out that both Snape and Dumbledore were masters at Legilimency and that meant they could read your thoughts. Harry didn't like this since he didn't want the greasy bastard read any of his thoughts. His girls also learned Occlumency too, so they couldn't betray Harry's secrets. They didn't know if their newly formed shields could repel an attack by a master since they didn't have anyone to test their shields, but they felt confident that their shields would hold.

The other training Harry and his girls did was physical training. Every girl got into shape, but didn't lose their feminine figure one bit. They did this by using all the manuals and books about workouts for women that Hermione provided. Harry had his own physical training regiment, which only improved on his already nice physique. Thanks mainly to Oliver Wood's obsessive training schedule.

Harry also got enough food in his system to be at the correct weight for his age. His girls made sure Harry ate enough without being Molly Weasley, who just shoved food at you.

And lastly was magical training. Harry learned more spells this summer than he did during the school year. All the spells he learned would help him in a fight. He learned spells that were also not in the Hogwarts curriculum. Harry also taught all of his girls the Patronus charm since he thought that all of his girls should know how to fend off a Dementor.

"Come on Harry, it's time to go" Hermione called.

Harry nodded and carried his trunk down the stairs. Once there Fleur put a feather-light charm on the trunk and put it with the others. Penny was driving them to the station and she and Fleur would escort them. The trip was nice since they all rode in a van that could fit all of them. During the summer Hermione introduced those who weren't well versed in the muggle world so they could venture out if they wanted. The girls took advantage of this and enjoyed shopping a lot, especially when it came to getting news clothes for Harry.

The whole experience was chaotic for Harry. He never seen so many girls in one store looking for clothes just for him. They had him trying on a lot of clothes and modeling them once he put them on. There were a lot of suggestive comments too, which made Harry blush. His old clothes were burned that night in grand style. Now Harry had a whole new wardrobe.

Once at the station and on the platform they made their way to the crimson red train that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Come on, on the train you go" Penny said.

"See you later Penny, I'll write you when we have our first Hogsmeade trip" Harry said after giving Penny a kiss on the cheek.

Penny smiled and returned the kiss.

"Looking forward to it" she said.

Harry kissed Fleur on the cheek too and she reciprocated also.

"Goodbye 'Arry" she said.

Once they were on the train they found a compartment and settled in. Harry sat down with Hermione on his left near the window and Susan on his right by the door. On the other side Daphne and the Patil twins sat; Daphne was by the window and Padma was next to the Slytherin and next to her was her sister, which left Luna to sit in Harry's lap. The girls giggled at this arrangement.

"Very funny you girls, did you plan this?" Harry asked eyeing each of his girls with suspicion.

The girls continued to giggle as they shook their heads.

The train was soon ready to depart when the compartment door opened to reveal Ron and his sister Ginny. Both Weasleys had a frown on their faces for different reasons. For Ron it was because all the hottest girls in their year surrounded Harry. Ginny wasn't happy since her friend Luna was sitting in 'her' Harry's lap.

"Hey mate" Ron said putting on a smile.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked casually.

Ron frowned at this, but then he thrusted out his chest showing off his prefect badge.

"I made prefect, so come on Hermione" Ron ordered.

"Why would I go with you Ronald?" Hermione asked in a bored tone.

"Because I know you were made prefect too, so let's get moving" Ron said in a more demanding tone at the end.

"Sorry Ronald, but I returned my badge" Hermione said.

Ron couldn't believe it. He had the whole year planned out. He'd make Hermione do all of the work and when she got so downtrodden he'd come sweeping in and save her, which would make her fall in love with him. Not much of a plan, but if one knew Ron Weasley then you knew planning was not his expertise.

"W-what?"

"I returned my badge Ronald. I don't understand how this is so difficult to comprehend" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione, he is the thickest boy in Hogwarts" Daphne said smirking.

"And just what are you doing here snake?" Ron bellowed as he now realized there was a Slytherin in the compartment.

Harry narrowed his eyes at this and was about to get up when Susan put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked at his Hufflepuff girl and she shook her head.

Ginny noticed this and this made her angrier.

"I do believe I'm sitting Weasley, though it must be a hard concept for you to understand" Daphne said now in full ice princess mode.

Ron's ears were now red as he was about to retort, but he never did as he was tugged away.

"Come on Ronnie, time for the prefect meeting."

Lavender Brown took this moment to come in and drag Ron off. Lavender ended up being the female fifth year Gryffindor prefect after McGonagall tried giving Parvati the badge, which she returned. So all that was left was Ginny still standing in the doorway.

"Well, are you going to come in or are you going to stand there the whole trip Weasley?" Daphne asked coolly.

Ginny glared at Daphne then she entered the compartment, but found that there wasn't room left.

"Oh, sorry Ginny. Here lets make some room for her" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand.

Hermione waved her wand and the seat in front of her expanded to accommodate more people. Daphne and the Patil twins moved over to give Ginny a seat. The little redhead sat down next to Parvati.

"So Harry, where have you been all the summer? I tried writing to you, but you never wrote back" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Sorry Gin, I was very busy this summer" Harry answered.

Ginny frowned at this.

"How about you Hermione, what did you do this summer?" Ginny asked pleasantly.

"Oh, nothing much, did my homework, studied ahead for O.W.L's, hung-out with friends" Hermione said casually.

Ginny frowned again, she knew for a fact that Hermione didn't have any friends outside of Hogwarts.

"Why are you all sitting here?" Ginny asked the others.

"Why Ginny, I thought it was quite obvious. I wanted to sit on Harry Potter's lap" Luna said with a straight face.

The other girls giggled at this as Ginny glared at Luna. Luna ignored the redhead's stare as she snuggled into her 'seat'.

"Parvati and I decided to sit here because Harry asked us to. He wanted to apologize for the Yule Ball last year" Padma said and her sister nodded.

Ginny nodded since that sounded like something Harry would do.

"I'm here because my auntie wants me to be safe and who better than to protect me then Harry here" Susan said as she wrapped her arm around one of Harry's.

Ginny shot a look at Susan that said, 'get your filthy hands of my man'. But Susan ignored the look as she inched closer to Harry.

Daphne didn't say a thing she just sat there.

"And what are you doing here?" Ginny sneered at Daphne.

"I'm sitting Weasley, I know that you're brother is dumb, but I thought you had more brains than him" the ice princess said.

Ginny glared at Daphne and was about make a comment about Daphne when Harry stepped in.

"Enough Ginny, Daphne came in here and hasn't been rude to me or the others so don't start" Harry said firmly.

Ginny, like the other girls in the compartment felt the power coming off Harry and knew that it was best to do as he says since they might not like what happens if they disobey. Though a few of the girls had a few naughty thoughts about disobeying Harry in private.

When Ron came back he was angry, but just sat down next to his sister without a word.

"Malfoy was made prefect" Padma said.

"Yeah, I mean why would they give that prick a badge" Ron ranted.

"I don't know, they gave a brick a badge" Daphne said coolly.

Ron looked at the Slytherin with confusion.

"She meant you Ronald" Hermione said with a sigh.

Ron's ears soon went red again and he was about to retort when Harry spoke up again.

"If you say one hurtful thing to Daphne then I'll chuck you off this train" Harry said in a calm quiet voice.

This voice chilled both Weasleys. This voice scared them more than their mother's booming voice. Everything soon got back to normal until the compartment door opened and Malfoy stepped in. He had his chest out showing off his shiny prefect badge, Pansy Parkinson was on his arm and his two bookends were at the rear.

"Well if it isn't Potty, and look, he's recruited more losers," Malfoy said with his usual snotty tone.

Pansy and the bookends snickered at this.

"Shove it Malfoy" Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

"Careful Weasley, I'm a prefect now" Malfoy said pointing to his badge.

"Well so am I" Ron said smirking.

"Yes, it seems the quality of prefects have sagged" Malfoy sneered.

Ron's ears went red.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Speak when you're spoken to Potty. I'm your superior" Malfoy said tapping his badge.

"Really, I thought you were a pile of shit with a shiny piece of metal sticking out" Harry said calmly.

Harry's girls giggled quietly at this as Malfoy's pale face turned red.

"You're in trouble Potter" Malfoy said.

"Please Malfoy, even when you have power you still hide behind someone" Harry said in a bored tone.

"I hide behind no one" Malfoy exclaimed.

"So why don't you act like a man and face me in a duel instead hiding behind your father's frilly dress" Harry said.

Malfoy's face was quite red by now while Harry was cool as a cucumber.

"Professor Snape will be hearing about this" Malfoy said fuming.

"There you go again running and hiding again Malfoy. Pretty soon you'll be kissing Voldieshort's frilly gown" Harry said.

"How dare you call the dark lord that" Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry however didn't even move a muscle and looked at Malfoy's wand with disinterest.

"Are you done?" he asked in a bored tone.

The girls weren't shocked at this, but the two Weasleys were as was Malfoy and his entourage. They never had seen Harry act like this before; usually by now Harry would be burning mad ready to hex someone.

Malfoy hmphed and put his wand away then left with his entourage.

"Bloody hell mate, how'd you do that?" Ron asked shocked.

"I learned a lot of things over the summer Ron" Harry said with a shrug.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this into a huge oneshot, but found that it was way too big to be just in one and I had to separate it into parts. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: here's chap number two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When they got to Hogwarts Harry and his girls took a carriage to the castle leaving the two Weasleys to take a separate one. It was a tight fit, but none of the girls nor Harry complained. Snape met them when they got to the castle.

"Potter, I heard you threaten a prefect" Snape said glaring at Harry.

"Really sir, you don't want to know the truth?" Harry asked.

"I know what really happened Potter and you'll be in detention with me for two weeks" Snape snapped.

"That remains to be seen Severus" McGonagall said stepping in.

"Professor" Harry said greeting his head of house.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to tell me what _really_ happened?" McGonagall asked politely.

Harry nodded and told his tale with all of his girls corroborating his version along with the two Weasleys, who came in the middle of the explanation. Snape was livid to see one of his Slytherins with Harry and made a mental note to deal with her once she was in the Slytherin common room.

"Well Severus, I think an apology is in order and Mr. Potter, you will not be having detention with professor Snape" McGonagall said then left since she had to get ready for the first years.

"Thank you professor" Harry said and he and his girls headed to the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall Harry and his girls were about to go to their separate tables when Harry stopped them.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Something tells me that we're about to get our own table" Harry said smiling.

"What do you mean Harry?" Padma asked quirking a brow.

"Just wait" Harry answered still smiling.

As the rest of the students got seated at their tables they couldn't help, but notice Harry and his girls just standing there. Most of Harry's girls were getting self-conscious and wanted to get their table. The only two who were act normal was Hermione and Luna. Hermione, because she was used to be in the spotlight as best friend to Harry Potter. Luna, because nothing seemed to bother the blond at all. The sorting went on and when Dumbledore rose to begin the feast it happened. A new table appeared in the Great Hall, it appeared in the corner right by the teacher's table. This shocked not only the students, but the staff as well.

"Come on girls" Harry said smiling.

The girls followed Harry to the new table with everyone in the hall watching them. As soon as they were seated, which took sometime since Harry pulled each chair out for each of his girls before seating himself.

"You can start the feast headmaster" Harry said casually.

Dumbledore was stunned, but started the feast with a wave of his hand. Harry and the girls started eating while the rest of the student body just watched stunned at the sight.

"Harry, everyone is starting at us" Padma said.

"Welcome to my world Pad" Harry said smiling.

"Sorry Padma, but I did warn you about the staring you might get" Hermione said.

"I know, but this is a bit unnerving" Padma said.

"Yeah, but I guess this is what you went through all the time, huh Hermione" Parvati said smirking.

Hermione nodded.

"And to think I used to envy you" Susan said.

The other girls had to agree on this. They all envied Hermione at one time because she was so close to Harry, but now that they were in the same position as her it made them all very nervous and self-conscious.

Daphne ignored the stares and went on eating. Though deep down she felt uneasy about the whole thing. And the fact that she would be heading to the Slytherin common room after the feast. This scared her since she had a pretty good idea what would happen when she returned to the snake pit.

After the feast Dumbledore made a few announcements including the new DADA professor, who looked like toad wearing a hideous pink cardigan. The toad waddled up to the podium as soon as she was announced, which stunned the older students as they never saw any professor new or old interrupt the headmaster before.

"Hem-hem, Thank you Albus. I'm glad to be back here in the school that taught me so much. But sadly education here has been sliding in recent years and that is why the Ministry has decided to step in to help get Hogwarts back on track" the toad said.

Harry didn't like the sound of this and that meant. He knew that he'd be the target for the toad.

/Scene Break/

When everyone was heading to their dorms Harry led his girls off to somewhere in the castle.

"Harry, where are we going?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry Daph, I know where I'm going" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, but still followed.

Soon they were in a part of the castle none were quite familiar with. The girls turned to Harry with questioning looks, but Harry just smiled and led them to a portrait. The portrait had two people in it. One was a man who had red hair and beard that kind of looked kind like a mane. He was standing tall wearing a tunic with a griffin on it with a familiar looking sword on his hip and a lion by his feet. The second person was a woman, she wore a beautiful blue gown. Her dark hair tied up in an elegant bun and was wearing a silver tiara. A knife was on her hip and there was a raven sitting on her shoulder.

"Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor" Harry said bowing to the portrait.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Hogwarts has told us much about you" Godric Gryffindor said smiling bowing.

The girls stood shocked, well, Luna wasn't. She looked like it was everyday that you see portraits of two of the school founders.

"Hello Harry, I'm pleased to meet you finally" Rowena Ravenclaw said curtseying.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady" Harry said smiling as bowed to Rowena.

"Oh, this boy knows how to lay on the charm" Rowena said smiling.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Ah, you must be Hermione Granger, am I right?" Rowena asked turning to the bushy-haired witch.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak.

"Yes, Hogwarts has told me about you and I must say that you'd have done quite well in Ravenclaw, but I can see why you went to Gryffindor. Your courage is just as mighty as your intelligence" Rowena said with a smile.

Hermione couldn't believe it, she had just received a compliment from Rowena Ravenclaw. She knew it was just a portrait, but still it was a great honor.

"So Harry, I guess you want to get in and relax some, huh?" Godric asked.

"Yes sir" Harry said with a nod.

"Very well, shall we Rowena" Godric said.

Rowena nodded.

"The password is wit beyond measure" Rowena said.

The portrait opened and Harry and his girls entered. Once inside they saw that their new quarters was quite big. There was a mixture of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors not to mention lions, griffins, and ravens all around to decorate.

"Where are we Harry?" Padma asked.

"You are in one of the Founder's rooms."

The girls turned to find another portrait; this one was larger and had a plump woman with short auburn hair wearing a yellow gown with a badger by her feet.

"Helga Hufflepuff?" Susan asked shocked.

"Yes, it is I, my dear" Helga said smiling.

"Bloody hell" Parvati exclaimed.

"Parvati, you sounded just like the brick" Padma said.

"Sorry, but what else is there to say" Parvati said.

"She does have a point."

A man came into the portrait joining Helga. He had dark hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing green robes with silver trimming he had a goatee and had a long slender sword by his hip and there was a snake coiled around his arm.

"Salazar Slytherin" Daphne said shocked.

"Hello my dear" Salazar said bowing to Daphne.

Daphne curtseyed, but it was more of an automatic response then anything else.

"Hello Helga, Salazar" Harry said to the two founders.

"Ah, Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Helga said curtseying and Salazar bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine" Harry said bowing to the portrait.

"Harry, I want to know what's going on right now" Hermione demanded.

"Careful lad, she looks ready to blow and we both know what happens when smart women get angry," Godric warned.

Both Godric and Rowena had appeared in the same portrait as Helga and Salazar as soon as they heard Hermione's demand.

"Take it easy Mione" Harry said gently.

Hermione calmed slightly at hearing her nickname, but she was still angry.

"I just got a nice talk from Hogwarts and she has told me that she has been watching me and you and has seen what is going on and thought that I would need my own private quarters since she knew I wanted my girls with me" Harry said.

"You mean to tell me that Hogwarts talked to you" Hermione said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, she can talk to anyone she chooses, but she chose me for some reason" Harry said with a shrug.

"I chose you, Harry, because you are the closest heir to all of the founders."

The girls and Harry spun around to find a woman wearing a unique dress that had green, red, blue, and yellow. You'd think that the colors would clash, but somehow it worked. Maybe it was because the colors flowed and changed, never staying the same. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Hermione asked with her wand out.

"Hermione, this is Hogwarts" Harry said.

Hermione's jaw dropped as did the other girls'. Harry however, walked over and took Hogwarts' hand and kissed it as he bowed. Hogwarts giggled and blushed.

"My, such a charmer" Hogwarts said smiling.

"That's what I said" Rowena said with a smile.

"But, what, it can't be. I mean, it's impossible," Hermione said sputtering.

"Hermione, it's magic" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione stomped her foot and growled while the other girls giggled. Luna walked over and curtseyed in front of Hogwarts.

"Lady Hogwarts" the blond said.

"Lady Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you" Hogwarts said smiling.

Everyone got seated and the girls learned that with a magical school that held students going through puberty it was no wonder that the school would become sentinent. Not to mention all the magic exposed in the school. Hermione accepted this all and then decided she needed to go to bed since this a lot to take in for one night. The other girls agreed and they were led to their rooms. They found that they'd be sharing a room with one other. The order was: Hermione and Daphne, Susan and Luna, Padma and Parvati. Harry got his own room since he was the only guy. They all said goodnight to one another then went to bed.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry and his girls left their room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they got there they were stopped by four professors.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Patil why weren't you in your dorms last night?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd like to know the same, Miss Lovegood, Miss Patil?" Flitwick asked.

"Miss Bones?" Sprout asked.

"Miss Greengrass?" Snape asked slightly glaring his student.

"It is quite simple professors. I was given my own quarters and I asked these young ladies if they'd like to stay with me and they all said yes" Harry said.

"Arrogant as ever Potter" Snape sneered.

Harry ignored Snape's barb and turned to his head of house.

"Here is the proper paperwork for myself and for each girl, which will say that they can stay in my quarters" Harry said as he handed pieces of parchments to each of the professors.

Each professor looked over the paperwork with a critical eye and found that there was no tampering magical or not. It was totally legit.

"Where did you get these papers Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Why professor, I'm shocked. I'm the last of the Potters. I have many contacts in various places" Harry said.

Parvati had to bit her bottom lip to stop from giggling.

/Scene Break/

**Flashback bit**

During the summer Harry and his girls had their parents over and had a very long talk, which in the end of it all the parents signed a consent form giving their permission to their girls to be in Harry's harem. The whole thing was very long and a bit strenuous. Harry had to talk to each family separately with the daughter or daughters in the meeting as well.

With the Bones it was easy since Susan's aunt, Amelia, seemed to think that her niece wouldn't be safer anywhere else and after hearing Harry's adventures in Hogwarts and that Sirius Black never had a trial they had an ally in the Ministry.

The Lovegoods was odd and was probably the shortest of all. All Harry had to agreed to was an exclusive interview with the _Quibbler_, the newspaper that Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, owns.

The Patil family was next and for their father to accept his daughters' position in Harry's harem he had to marry them. Harry was uncomfortable with this since he liked Padma and Parvati a lot, but had no real intention to marry them since he only wanted to marry Hermione. But he found out thanks to Daphne that he could marry more than once. So Harry had no choice, but agree and he and Mr. Patil made a marriage contract. The specifics of the contract were to remain private.

The Greengrasses were the hardest since Adrian Greengrass, Daphne father, wanted something out of it. Harry was very leery of this meeting, but Daphne coached Harry through the whole thing and in the end a deal was reached. The Greengrasses would jointly own a few Potter companies that the Greengrass family had wanted for years. Though Daphne would be the go between the Potters and Greengrasses.

The Grangers were hard for another reason since they didn't like that their daughter was a part such a barbaric custom. But Hermione argued with her parents and got them to see reason. Harry promised the Grangers that he'd do anything to protect Hermione was and was very close at swearing a magical vow, but was stopped by Daphne and Hermione.

Fleur and Penny didn't need approval since they were of age. Though Harry had a chat with the Fleur's father about a few things.

In the end all of the girls' families had signed their consent to being in Harry's harem. The contract that each family signed was written by Hermione and Daphne, which meant they were not only binding, but would be hard to dismiss. It basically said that Harry was in charge of his girls and would be the one to take care of them. Which meant he could decided where they lived.

**Flashback ends**

/Scene Break/

"I see. Well Mr. Potter, I don't see anything wrong with the papers so I will allow what's going on for now" McGonagall said and the other two heads of house nodded in agreement.

Snape though glared at Harry and Harry felt a pain in his head, which meant that someone was trying to get into his mind. Harry reinforced his shields and pushed back quite hard. Snape stumbled back holding his head.

"Fifty points for attacking a professor" Snape said.

"Professor," Harry said turning to his head of house, "as you can see that I have not taken out my wand, so how could I attacked _professor_ Snape."

"Yes, I see your point Mr. Potter. No points will be taken off" McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor" Harry said bowing then he and his girls head to their table.

Once again Harry held a chair out for each of his girls and then sat down himself. Once the group was eating they got down to business.

"Snape used Legilimency on you, didn't he?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded.

"Bastard" Susan muttered.

Hermione was too angry to even chide Susan on her language.

"We have to do something about that" the brainy Gryffindor said.

"I agree, we can't let that greasy git get away with this" Padma said fully backing her friend.

"Yeah, but how, I mean according to Harry it will take a whole lot for Dumbledore to even suspend Snape let alone sack him" Parvati said frowning.

Hermione began to chew her bottom lip as she thought.

"Mione dear" Harry said gently.

Hermione looked up from her thoughts, "yes Harry."

"You don't have to be alone in your planning anymore. You have help" Harry said as he gestured to Daphne, Padma, Luna, and Susan.

"Right, I forgot" Hermione said with pink cheeks.

"It's alright Hermione, we understand. You have always been the brains of the team and not used to outside help" Susan said.

Hermione nodded, but soon she, Daphne, Susan, Luna, and Padma huddled together to plan on how to take down Snape. Harry saw this and just chuckled.

/Scene Break/

Morning classes were going fine for the new group and everyone were quite curious of how this new dynamic came about. But none of the girls or Harry said a thing to anyone about it. This annoyed Ron a lot since he was supposed to be Harry's best mate, but he wasn't even in the know. Ginny just glared at the girls in the group.

Soon it was lunch time and Harry and his girls were sitting back at their table.

"So, how has classes been so far?" Harry asked.

"Alright, but Susan and I have Snape after" Padma said.

Susan nodded.

Harry sighed, "be careful, he's seen you with me, which means he's going be nasty to you."

Padma and Susan nodded.

The rest of the meal they chatted about what they've been learning even though it was the first day.

"Alright, I'll see all of you at dinner" Harry said then kissed all of his girls and left.

Hermione left soon after to follow after Harry then the other girls followed.

/Scene Break/

Padma and Susan entered the dungeons and took a seat on the far side of the room together.

"Sue, why are you over there, we usually sit together" Hannah Abbott asked her best friend.

"Sorry Hannah, but it's best I sit here since Snape is going to be very rude to me and I don't want to get you into the crossfire" Susan said.

Hannah frowned, but understood.

Soon class started with Snape bursting through the door with his cloak billowing. He saw Padma and Susan sitting together and he sneered at them.

"Well if it isn't two of Potter's girls" the greasy potion master said.

Susan and Padma said nothing.

With a wave of his wand Snape revealed the potion the class would be brewing.

"You have an hour and a half, get started" Snape barked.

Soon the sounds of stirring cauldrons were being heard. Snape walked up and down the aisle sneering at every potion and making discouraging comments. When he got to Susan and Padma's he stopped.

"Just what are you doing?" he sneered.

"Making the potion that is required for the lesson" Padma said politely.

Snape sneered once again and left, but with a subtle flick of his wand their cauldron tipped over spilling their potion onto the floor.

"Twenty points each for making a mess" Snape said.

Padma and Susan couldn't believe it. Snape destroyed their potion. The knew that he did it to Gryffindors, but he never did it to them. But that all changed with them being close to Harry. The rest of class was dismal for the two girls and they were happy to leave. Once they were in their next class, which happened to be History of Magic with Harry, Hermione and Daphne. They told them about their potion lesson and Harry was furious. It took Hermione to keep him from leaving the room and possibly attacking Snape.

"No Harry, he's just waiting for you do just that" Hermione hissed to him.

Harry wasn't happy with this.

"We need to be careful now, we must bide our time and take the greasy git out permanently" Hermione said.

This shocked the girls around as well as Harry. They never heard Hermione talk like this.

"Hermione, I never thought you had it in you" Susan said.

"That greasy bastard attacked one of my sisters and I won't stand for it" Hermione said angrily.

/Scene Break/

At dinner Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Padma began planning on how they'd take down Snape. Harry chatted with Parvati and Luna. Meanwhile at the other tables there were certain people glaring at the group.

Ron was glaring at them since Harry was surround by some of the hottest girls in their year. One of them was the one he wanted for himself. He had to find a way to get back into Potter's good graces and nab what is rightfully his from the bastard.

Ginny was glaring at them since she was supposed to be there sitting next to Harry, not those tarts. She was supposed to be the girl that Harry only had eyes for. She needed to find a way to pull Harry away and reclaim what is hers.

Snape glared at Harry. How did the brat develop Occlumency shields so fast. Last year he was open book, but now he was buffered. He even tried to read the thoughts of two of Potter's whores, but found that they had shields also. He had to find a way to get to Potter, but how was the question since he seemed to be protected well.

The toad glared at the boy who was trying to overthrow her Minister. He didn't look all that tough, but she could feel his magic and it was powerful. She felt a shiver down her spine when she saw him look at her during the welcoming feast. But that didn't matter, she'd find a way to crush Potter and she'll take sweet pleasure when she does it.

/Scene Break/

After dinner Hermione went in to full revenge mode. She began plotting the demise of Snape.

"Guys, I'm a little scared of Hermione right now" Susan said.

"Don't worry, she just has to get it out of her system" Harry said casually.

"But what if she doesn't?" Padma asked worriedly.

Harry just shrugged, which didn't make the rest of the girls feel very comfortable. What made matters worse or should I say even more scary was that Hermione was conversing with Rowena on how to take down Snape. The two witches were grinning madly and whispering to each other. Godric and Salazar were both keeping their distance from the two with Helga jumping in with a comment or two every now and then.

"Ignore Hermione and her revenge plotting" Harry said.

"Alright, but what can we do?" Daphne asked.

Harry shrugged again and went back reading a book that he got for his birthday. The rest of the night the girls were on edge.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry walked into the Great Hall with Daphne on one arm and Padma on the other. Hermione and the other girls were bring up the rear. Once seated at their table they dished up their breakfast and ate.

"So any headway on you vengeance plan?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up and shook her head.

"No, but I think I got enough ideas to start with" she said.

"Alright, just let us know what you're going to do" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

The rest of breakfast was nice as they all chatted about what classes they were taking today and what they hoped they'd learn too.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat with Hermione sitting next to him in their first DADA class of the year. Daphne and Padma took seats behind Harry and Hermione to watch their backs. Susan and Parvati took seats nearby also so Harry was surrounded by his girls. The toad stepped in with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Hello class" she said sweetly.

Grumblings were heard in response.

"No on, that won't do. When I say 'hello class' you say hello professor Umbridge" Umbridge said still in her sweet voice.

This time got a grumbling of hello professor Umbridge. This seemed to satisfy the toad and she began her lesson. Most of the class were bored out their minds as they listened to the toad prattle about how the Ministry is going to correct all the mistakes past teachers have made.

"Now turn your books to chapter one" Umbridge said.

Soon all the books were opened except six of them. Umbridge saw this and walked, I mean waddled to the group.

"Why don't you have your books open?" she asked in her sickly sweet tone.

"Because professor, we've read the whole book and it is a load of tripe" Hermione said firmly.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, she knew who this little upstart was. She was Potter's little Mudblood friend. Well, she'd show the girl who was in charge.

"Ten points off Gryffindor" Umbridge said smiling.

"For what?" Padma asked.

Umbridge turned her eye to the Indian, who asked the question. Now she didn't have too much information on this witch, but that didn't matter since no ever questions her.

"For not following a teacher's directions" Umbridge said.

"That's a load of tripe" Daphne said.

Umbridge turned to the Slytherin. Now she knew who this girl was since her father had a lot of sway in certain areas. Which meant that she couldn't touch her unless she wanted to be sacked. So Umbridge said nothing and turned back and waddled to the front of the room. Once there she began going out about all the nonviolent solutions and that these were better than fighting.

"So what you're saying is that we should let Voldemort and his Death Eaters freely kill anyone they want" Harry said out loud.

Umbridge turned her head towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, You-Know-Who is dead and all of his followers are gone," the toad said.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation as his wand-tip was pointed at his head. Suddenly the memory of the graveyard appeared in a projection. Everyone in the room watched as Voldemort rose from the cauldron. Harry then cut the spell off before the Death Eaters arrived.

"What do have to say to that?" Harry asked calmly.

"A very elaborate trick Mr. Potter. Fifteen points off Gryffindor for disrupting the class" Umbridge said smiling in her sickly sweet way.

"Actually professor, the spell Harry did was an ancient Sumerian spell that-" Padma said.

"Silence, I will not have one more student speaking out again!" Umbridge shouted.

The rest of class went by and soon they were dismissed, but Padma got detention from Umbridge.

"Lousy toad" Padma mumbled.

This made the other girls giggle and Harry chuckle.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne made their way down to the dungeons and found seats and took them. Harry and Hermione sat together and Daphne sat behind them. She was soon joined by her friend Tracey. Once the whole class was there Snape burst right in and with a flick of his wand direction appeared on the chalkboard.

"You have an hour, start," he said sneered.

Soon all the cauldrons were simmering and the only thing could be heard was the stirring of the cauldrons or the chopping of ingredients. Snape walked up and down the aisle sneering at each non-Gryffindor potion he saw. When he got to Harry and Hermione's cauldron he stopped.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape hissed.

"Nothing sir" Harry answered.

Snape tried again to probe Harry's mind only to be knock back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape sneered and walked away.

Harry said nothing, but his two girls knew he was seething. What happened for the rest of class was Neville melted another cauldron, Ron's potion blew up on him, and numerous snide comments by Snape to Harry hoping to get arise out of him. Harry didn't bite since every time Snape made a comment Hermione took his hand and held it. Once class was over Harry was in a right mood.

It took all of dinner to calm Harry down. Each of his girls did what they could to get Harry out of his angry mood he was in. They finally accomplished this just as the last dessert disappeared from the table.

/Scene Break/

Padma left that evening for detention with the toad when she came back she was holding her hand with a handkerchief wrapped around it.

"Padma, what happened?" her sister asked worriedly.

"That bitch used a blood quill on me" Padma said angrily.

Padma unwrapped her hand to showed her hand, which had the sentence 'I will not speak out of turn' cut into the back of her hand.

Gasps were made by Daphne, Parvati, Susan, and Luna.

"What's a blood quill?" Harry asked.

Harry and Hermione were both told that blood quill were quite illegal to use unless it is for certain documents and those blood quills are authorized either by the Ministry or Gringotts and both never let them out their sights since they were consider a dark item.

"Okay, we know she used a blood quill on you, so what can we do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Reported it to professor Flitwick, I'm sure he can do something about" Susan said.

So they all agreed to have Padma show Flitwick what Umbridge had done and see what happened.

/Scene Break/

Things didn't get better after that. Flitwick's accusation about Umbridge torturing one of his students went unheard. Umbridge began her strangle hold on the school. The Minister named her as the High Inquisitor, a position that hasn't been in used for many, many years. Soon decrees were being put out making life harder than it already was for Hogwarts students. Harry and his girls seemed to have gotten the brunt of it since most of them in violation of these new rules. To add on to that Umbridge created her own squad to patrol the halls. They were made up of Slytherins, whose families were quite dark.

/Scene Break/

It took a couple weeks, but Ron finally got his chance to talk with Harry.

"Hey mate" the redhead called out.

Harry turned and sighed.

"What is it Ron?" he asked.

"Just want to see if you're up for a chess game?" Ron asked.

"Can't Ron, I'm meeting up with Daphne for some studying" Harry said.

Though that was just a cover since starting school Hermione had reintroduced the dating scheme once again since Harry still needed to used to all of his girls.

Ron frowned.

"Greengrass, she can wait" he said.

"Ron, I promised and I never break a promise" Harry said.

"Come on, just one game. She can wait" Ron said tugging Harry's arm.

"Ron, I have to go study with Daphne" Harry said in an annoyed tone as he pulled his arm out the redhead's grip.

"Fine, see if I care" Ron said as he stomped away.

Harry sighed and made his way to where Daphne was waiting.

/Scene Break/

Hermione's plans on taking down Snape were coming to fruition and she was quite happy with it. But she was bogged down by her homework and getting annoyed by a certain Weasley to even get a start on assault. The idiot seemed to be harassing Hermione whenever he could though she was always around one of her sisters. That is what they called one another, sisters since the summer together bonded them like sisters. As for the Weasley, she had to use all of her willpower not to hex the idiot. Her sisters helped out a lot on that front.

/Scene Break/

Soon October came and the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced. Harry immediately sent off an owl to Penny and Fleur to let them know where they can meet him and the other girls.

"This is going to be great" Harry said.

"Yeah, we need some time away from the castle" Susan said.

"Yes, and we can plan with Fleur and Penny" Hermione said happily.

Daphne seemed excited too at the prospect of meet Penny and Fleur again.

Classes for Harry and his girls were going alright for the most part. Aside from Umbridge and Snape they were all doing well in their classes. Harry even was doing better in all of his classes thanks to his girls' new award system.

Other things that have been going on such as Ginny has been trying to get closer to Harry. Every time she does Harry ignores her and talks with his girls. This infuriated the little redhead and that made her push harder for Harry to notice her. Still nothing worked, which made Ginny have to rework her plan.

Ron was in somewhat of a pickle. He was a prefect, which he dreamt to be, but his dream was that Hermione would be with him as a prefect and he could dump everything on her. That wasn't the case since Lavender seemed to have developed a sense of maturity over the summer. She began to push Ron into doing his duties as a prefect and would tell McGonagall when he was slacking off on them. This made Ron very miserable. What made it worse was he'd look at Harry and see all the girls Harry had and that would make him very jealous.

/Scene Break/

On Hogsmeade weekend Harry and his girls took a carriage to Hogsmeade. This time the girls arranged themselves so Padma was in Harry's lap. Once there they found Fleur and Penny waiting for them.

"Penny, Fleur" Harry said and kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Harry/ 'Arry" the girls said and returned the gesture.

Soon the girls and Harry were in a private room that Fleur had booked beforehand. Once all settled Harry and his girls began telling Fleur and Penny about their year so far.

"So zis toad woman 'as taken over 'Ogwarts" Fleur said.

"Yeah, and there's nothing we can do about it" Hermione said.

"There might be" Penny said.

"What is it Penny?" the girls asked at once.

"Well, I did some reading and I found that Harry could claim his inheritance when he was eleven, which would make him lord Potter" Penny said.

The girls turned to Harry.

"Alright Penny, what can I do as lord Potter that I can't do as 'just Harry'?" Harry asked.

Penny explained that even though Harry was in charge of his girls with the contract it would do some good if when Harry gets his inheritance that he'd be considered of age. That would mean he'd be able to put the girls under his protection. Hermione, Padma and Parvati needed this since they were under the protection of the headmaster. Hermione since she was a muggle-born and all muggle-borns were under the care of the headmaster until they become of age. Padma and Parvati since their family was usually out of Britain and that meant the headmaster was their guardian by default.

"Alright, I'll do it" Harry said.

Fleur smiled and pulled out a length of rope.

"Zis ees a portkey to Gringotts, we 'ad a feeling eet might come to zis" the Veela said.

Harry couldn't believe he was manipulated into this, but he felt no anger towards them since they were doing it for his well-being and theirs. Not just for their own gain. They took a hold of the rope and with the familiar hook in the navel sensation they were in a very posh room. What surprised Harry the most was that he was still standing and looked at Fleur for an explanation.

"Goblin portkey" Fleur answered.

"Mr. Potter, welcome" the goblin behind the desk said.

Harry looked at the goblin, but didn't recognize him at all. But he could tell be the goblin's stature that he was very important.

"'Arry, zis ees Ragnok, 'ead of Gringotts" Fleur said.

Harry just blinked, but the pureblooded girls in the group were shocked. Never has the head of Gringotts met with a wizard before, not since before the goblin wars.

"Hello Ragnok" Harry greeted.

The goblin sensed this young wizard was powerful, but also sensed that he hadn't the ignorance or pompous attitude that many purebloods have that he's heard about. This intrigued him even more.

Once Harry and his girls were seated Ragnok got down to business. Harry found he was one of the wealthiest wizards in the world and could buy the whole Ministry and still have money to spare. Harry also found that his parents' will was not honored and that he was never to be placed with his aunt and uncle.

What made it worse was that Dumbledore knew this since he was one of the witnesses to sign the document. Harry also found out Dumbledore has been taking out money from his vault saying it was for Harry's up-keeping, but Harry never saw any of it. He told Ragnok about his life at Privet Drive, which infuriated the goblin and jotted notes down furiously. Dumbledore was about to see a dramatic drop in gold in his vault for all the travesties he's done. That an a report would be sent to the DMLE to let them know the crimes Dumbledore had done.

Soon Harry was signing paperwork to make him Lord Potter and he got the Potter family ring, which resized itself to fit his finger. He then declared Hermione, Parvati, and Padma under his protection nullify all of the old man's power over the three girls. The pureblooded girls asked to be put under Harry's protection too, since they might need it down the road. Penny and Fleur also asked for protection too even though they were of age. With a few oaths later all of his girls were under his protection. They did this because they didn't want it known about Harry's harem. This was a good cover-up.

Harry told Ragnok about him being the closest heir to all the founders and found that though there was no wealth to speak of for the founders Harry did own the castle and the surrounding lands around it including Hogsmeade. The founders did have a vault though, which contained many journals and other writings that might be useful. Hermione, Padma, and Daphne were ready to leap out of their seats when they heard this news. Harry received a ring from each of the founders and they each combined into the Potter ring.

Once everything was done with Harry and his girls went to the vaults and got money and other things. Hermione, Padma, and Daphne had to be dragged out of the founder's vault.

/Scene Break/

They arrived back in Hogwarts just as the evening feast started.

"Mr. Potter, you were not with the other students when they returned. That will be a detention with me" the toad said smiling.

"Sorry professor, but I had business in Gringotts and lost track of time" Harry said calmly.

"Be that as it may, the detention still stands" the toad said and then waddled away.

Harry shrugged and led his girls into the Great Hall leaving a glaring toad behind them. When they got there they found that their table had moved. It was now behind the teacher's table on a raised platform, which showed they were higher in power than the teachers. Harry guided his girls to their table and like he's done before he seated his girls first before sitting down himself.

During the meal everyone was staring at Harry and his girls, but none of them took notice as they were used to the looks.

/Scene Break/

Ginny looked furious as she saw Harry seat all the girls at the top table. She knew something had changed with them, but she didn't know what. She needed to find out what had happened then she could worm her way in and take what is rightfully hers. She needed to write a letter to her mother to ask for some advice and probably a few potions too.

/Scene Break/

Ron was glaring at Harry and his girls. He had to have everything and now had not just some of the hottest girls in Hogwarts, but the girl he had claimed himself He was going to show Potter what he was made of and also show Hermione who was the real wizard. He just needed to plan how. But that can wait since that platter of chicken was calling to him at the moment.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had a frown on his face as he watched this all happening. He had an odd feeling in his stomach that whatever happened during Harry's time at Hogsmeade that it will not bode well for him. He needed to have a talk with Harry soon then he could do some damage control.

/Scene Break/

Snape was glaring at Potter and his girls. He so wanted to attack Potter, but he knew he had to be careful since one of the girls with Harry was the niece of the head of the DMLE and another has a father who had enough influence that it could spell the end of him if he made the wrong move. He needed to plan and plan carefully.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge was unhappy with what was going on. She had no affect on the Potter brat. She thought that by now that he'd blow or something, but he was cool about it. He didn't act at all like Gryffindor. This didn't sway her from her plans at all. It just meant that she was going to attack Potter's girls instead. Because you can do much damage to a person by attack those closest to them. Yes, this was going to be exciting to do.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry and his girls were back in their quarters the fireplace roared with green flames and out came Fleur and Penny. They decided to move in with Harry since it would be easier to advise Harry if they lived together. Hogwarts had already made a room for the two girls.

"So how shall we reveal your new status Harry?" Penny asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave that to us Harry, we'll find the best way" Hermione said smiling sweetly.

Harry wasn't sure if he trusted Hermione with this, but knew that if he couldn't trust her then he couldn't trust anyone. So he nodded.

"Thank you Harry, you won't regret it" Hermione said with that sweet smile still on her face.

The rest of the night Hermione and the girls chatted with Helga and Rowena about the best way to reveal Harry's new status to the world. They chatted long into the night and it was real late when they finally went to bed with bleary eyes, but feral smiles on their faces. Harry decided not to attend his detention tonight.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge was quite angry that Harry didn't show up and took the matter into her own hands and ordered him to detention or be expelled. Harry just shrugged and told her that the headmaster could only expel him and that she had no power to do that. The toad growled and waddled off to sent a letter to Fudge to get her more power over the school. The move failed since whenever she tried to expel Harry or any of his girls the elves and Hogwarts wouldn't listen. Harry and his girls would still come to classes not matter what and the rest of the professors would allow it.

Dumbledore did have his talk with Harry, but that talk included all of Harry's girls. When Dumbledore tried to dismiss them Harry told the old man that if they went then he did too. So Dumbledore had no choice, but let them stay. The whole talk was for nothing. Dumbledore found he was being investigated by the goblins and he paled. He knew he was in big trouble and that charges from the Ministry would be next. At the end Dumbledore had his head in his head wondering how everything went wrong.

As this was all going on Hermione kept plotting with the founders and the other girls.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: another one in the books as they say. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry led his ladies down to the Great Hall. When they got there they found the

entire school there eating breakfast. That was odd for a Sunday since most students sleep in, but every student was present. Even the ones who sleep in most of the day.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

He led his girls to their table and once they were all seated a huge portrait of the founders appeared behind Harry. Gasps were heard when the portrait appeared. Many have never seen what the founders looked like, but they just knew who they were when they saw the portrait. After breakfast everyone remained seated and the founders portrait came to life.

"Attention students and staff of Hogwarts, we the founders have an announcement to make" Godric said.

Every person in the hall leaned forward so they wouldn't miss a single word from the founders.

"We have seen what our school has turned into and are very displeased since this is not what we dreamt of when we started this school" Helga said.

"This school has become divided when it was always supposed to be one, no matter whose house you resided in" Salazar said.

"So we as the founders of this once grand school have elected someone we know who will bring Hogwarts back to its former glory" Rowena said.

Whispers and mutterings were heard as the students wondered who this person might be.

Dumbledore was very perplexed at this since he was sure that the founders had no power over the school anymore because they were dead. He just assumed as headmaster he held all the power Hogwarts has. He was wrong since the headmaster was more of a steward to the school than anything else. So he held some power, but he didn't have total control.

Umbridge was wondering if this was a prank of some kind, and if it was she was going to punish those who she thinks had done it. She already had enough blood quills for an entire class of students if need be. Just that thought made the toad smile.

"We the founders have chosen…" Godric said.

Everyone leaned forward.

"Our heir, Harry James Potter" Godric said.

Shock was the first wave through the hall followed by outrage from some and other reactions from others.

Dumbledore was shocked, he had a thought that Harry was a descend of Godric, but of all four founders that surprised him.

Umbridge was outrage and she stood up.

"Enough of this nonsense. Potter, detention for the rest of the year with me" the toad said.

"Silence, you foul creature" Salazar said.

This made the whole hall go silent for a second then when everyone got what Salazar said sniggers and giggles were heard.

"I am the senior undersecretary of the Minister of Magic" Umbridge said pompously.

"That matters not, since Hogwarts was founded before the Ministry, which means the Ministry has really no power in this school" Rowena said.

"I am High Inquisitor appointed by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge!" Umbridge said shouted.

"You are nothing, but a lowly toad that bullies the weak and defenseless," Helga said glaring at Umbridge.

Umbridge opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Thank you Lady Hermione" Rowena said.

Hermione smiled and put her wand away.

"Harry Potter is our chosen one, he will have full control of the school. The board of Governors has been disbanded due to corruption and ineptitude. Maybe the board will be reconvene when it is deemed trustworthy again," Helga said.

"See here, I am the headmaster of this school" Dumbledore said standing up.

"You still are Dumbledore, but your position is now just a figurehead" Salazar said.

Silence reigned throughout the hall at this. Dumbledore, the greatest of wizards knocked down to a position of no power.

/Scene Break/

"Well that was an interesting breakfast" Harry commented.

Harry and his girls were all back in their quarters since they didn't want to be stared at.

"We thought it was the best way to reveal your new power Harry" Padma said.

"Hey, I have no objection to it" Harry said.

"We thought you might since we knew you hate the limelight on you" Daphne said.

Harry shrugged and sat in one of the comfy chairs and pulled said Slytherin into his lap. This was really big progress for Harry. He initiated physical contact with one of the girls in the a public area. Daphne took advantage of this and snuggled into Harry. She knew she was probably getting some glares from her fellow sisters, but she didn't care. Harry had his arms wrapped around Daphne as he got comfortable as well.

"So what is next?" Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had his head in his hands. What was he to do? He no longer had any power in the school. He was relegated to a figurehead. Students would not respect or revere him like they used to now. He needed to find out what has happened and find a way to reverse it. He needed to talk to Harry in giving him back control over the school. He had to make Harry see it was for the greater good.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the day the talk of the school was Harry taking over Hogwarts. Most were confused by what had happened, but there were factions. Malfoy was one. He sneered and shouted about Potter and how it wasn't true that he was the heir of Slytherin. Ron was another. He ranted and raved of Potter getting everything and being a glory hog. Ginny was thoughtful. She began thinking about what could this means when she got her Harry. If Harry had this much power imagine his wealth. There were galleons in her eyes.

Neville was another, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew Harry wasn't an attention seeker and there had to be a good reason for Harry to take control of the school away from Dumbledore. What it was he didn't know. So he'd keep quiet and keep his eyes open. He trusted Harry to do what was best and he'd stand by Harry no matter what.

The other houses were in chaos since they had no idea how this effect would change them. Some were worried what Potter would do with this power. While others were in a wait and see section.

If the students were confused and mixed up then the staff wasn't any better.

Snape was spewing abuse about arrogant Potter this and arrogant Potter that. Yes, his old rivalry with James had grown and with Harry in the school. And with this new development it just increased Snape's hatred for the Potter.

McGonagall was silent as she sat in her office. She wasn't sure what to think really. One of her cubs had taken over the school. She was worried what the boy was thinking. But on the other hand the founders had thought that Harry was right for the job and who could argue with four of the greatest magic users to date. I mean, they created the castle and school that is the premier of Britain. So she was confused.

The rest of the staff weren't sure what to do either and had to wait and see what will happen.

/Scene Break/

News hit Monday morning in the _Daily Prophet_.

_**Harry Potter Heir to the Four Founders, Claims Hogwarts**_

The entire article was pretty much a rehash of what happened yesterday. A the new head table Harry sat with his girls. Fleur and Penny had joined them at this table, which just added to the talk. Most of the students remember Fleur from last year and were wondering why she was here and why she was sitting with Harry. As for Penny, not many recognized her so there was only talk about who she was.

The rest of the day went normal for students and even Harry and his girls, those who were students, went to their classes like nothing had happened. The only odd thing was that the toad wasn't in the castle and that made people wonder if Harry got rid of her already.

During dinner that night Fudge came in with Percy on one side of him and the toad on the other. Behind him was a group of aurors.

"Harry Potter, you're under arrest" Fudge said loudly.

"On what charges?" Penny asked.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?" Percy asked shocked to see his ex.

"Hello Percy, and I'm here because Harry is here" Penny said.

This confused everyone.

"Mr. Potter, you will come with us now" Fudge said in a demanding tone.

"Like Penny asked you before Minister, what are the charges?" Harry asked politely.

"For citing a panic and for use of dark magic" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"First off, I'm Lord Potter head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Second, I used no dark magic whatsoever. I was chosen by the founders and Hogwarts herself to lead this school from the dark path it is on" Harry said.

Dumbledore paled when he heard that Harry had claimed his title. Shit, how could he control the boy now?

This of course made things a bit more sticky for Fudge. Since charging a lord of an Ancient and Noble house was a big thing, especially if they were trump charges. Fudge had to be careful what he did next of he'd be out of a job.

"Aurors, arrest him" Fudge ordered.

The aurors hesitated at this ordered.

"Arrest him now or it will be your badges!" Fudge shouted.

A clink of metal fell to the ground.

"Sorry sir, I'd rather lose my badge than arrest Harry Potter" said a pink haired auror said.

Fudge looked enraged now. One of his aurors had side with Potter. And now the others were thinking of doing the same. He had to stop this before he lost control. So he pulled out his wand. He fired of a spell, which never made it to Harry. It disappeared before it got a foot from him.

"What dark magic is this?" Umbridge shouted.

"No dark magic toad. Just Hogwarts protecting her master" Daphne said.

Umbridge glared at Daphne, but said nothing.

"Is there anything else Minister? You did storm in here during dinner" Harry asked.

Fudge, his two lackeys and his aurors stomped out. Fudge looked a child who didn't get his way.

"The auror who threw down her badge can stay" Hermione said.

The pink haired now former auror stopped and looked at the head table confused.

"Please stay, we'd like to talk with you about some employment that might interest you" Padma said.

The pink haired witch nodded.

/Scene Break/

After dinner the girls and Harry got to know the pink haired witch. Her name was Tonks that was her name. Tonks was offered a position of Harry's bodyguard. Harry baulked at first, but he lost when it was one against eight. Tonks did find this amusing. Along with Tonks being Harry's bodyguard she also became their instructor. Tonks was still a bit fresh from the auror academy and that meant she could help the immensely in their training.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now in a bind. What was he to do? Harry had claimed his title as Lord Potter. This would make it almost downright difficult to control the boy. He had to do something to salvage this. He needed to talk to Harry and hopes he could persuade Harry to do some things for the greater good. Yes, he could make Harry see reason to turn the a blind eye to certain things. This could work. So Dumbledore began to plan.

/Scene Break/

A few days later a staff meeting was called. All the Hogwarts staff was there and were curious why the meeting was called. Dumbledore was there too and he looked just as confused as he didn't call the meeting. Soon Harry and his girls came in. A table was made for them just like in the Great Hall. Behind them was a smaller version of the portrait of the founders.

"I'm glad you could all make it" Harry said.

He then sat down followed by his girls.

"What's the meaning of this Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I and my girls thought it was time to have a talk with the staff to explain that there will certain changes in this school" Harry said.

"You've got no power Potter" Snape said glaring at Harry.

Harry ignored the glare and took a turn and looked at every staff member. They all looked a bit nervous, though Binns looked asleep.

"Now, I don't want to sound critical or harsh since I am just learning this myself. I am open to any idea any of you wish to make. My door is open to you all. You can even talk to my girls about your ideas and they will tell me in turn" Harry began.

This lighten the teachers up a bit.

"My girls shall take over now" Harry said.

It was decided to give Harry a break from talking for a long time that each of his girls would take a turn. Harry would only jump in if needed.

"Now, I don't think Divinations is a branch of magic that should taught here. You either have the gift of don't. There shouldn't be a class where you can get an easy grade" Hermione said.

McGonagall held back a grin. She's wanted Divinations out since forever.

Trelawney slouched in her seat.

"We will give professor Trelawney severance pay since it is the right thing to do" Daphne said.

"History of Magic should be a class where no sleeping should ever occur. So with that we have posted a hiring for this position. Professor Binns, you are let go. You can either pass on or roam the castle for as long as you like" Padma said.

Binns looked the most happy as anyone can remember. He nodded and floated out of the room to enjoy his freedom.

"As for Transfigurations" Luna said.

McGonagall sat up at this.

"We will leave the same since we found that this one of the few subjects that are up to par with the rest of the magical world" Luna finished.

McGonagall sighed heavily. She was saved.

Parvati and Susan went through Herbology and Charms and found that they were up to snuff. This relaxed both Flitwick and Sprout.

As for Muggle studies, Penny laid into Burbage and drilled the professor on some questions only to find the answers lacking. It was decided that Muggle Studies would revamped and Burbage would keep her job if she was prepared to accepted these changes. The Muggle Studies teacher agreed since she knew there so much of the muggle world she didn't know and want to. It would help teach her class better.

Astronomy was found worthy though was needed to be updated too. Sinistra was on board too. And was guaranteed new books and equipment to help. Fleur was the one to dish this out.

Runes and Arithmancy were tagged-teamed by Hermione and Daphne. They didn't see anything needed improvement with these classes and told the two teachers that. It relieved Babbling and Vector.

Luna took over after that with Care of Magical Creatures.

"We don't want to dissuade students from taking the course, but we think that if there is an animal in class to observe there should be a restriction of some kind. We want to avoid any accidents" the lithe blond said.

Hagrid blushed slightly since it was widely known that he liked very dangerous creatures.

"We will offer assistance with you in this professor to pick and choose the right creatures to show to students depending on year" Luna said.

Hagrid nodded. He was on board with idea.

Potions was next and they knew that this will cause fireworks.

"Potions, which is needed for most of the important jobs in the magical world is found lacking. There had been less aurors, healers, and potion masters since Severus Snape had been named teacher. So to stop this from continuing Severus Snape is officially sacked" Harry said.

Snape got up from his seat in a rage. He played along long enough.

"I will not be told what to do by some arrogant little brat" the greasy haired potion master sneered.

"We are only doing what is right for the school" Padma said.

"You've caused many promising healers, potion masters, and aurors to turn from their path because they either couldn't get into your class or they'd rather lower their standards because of a bias and petty teacher who rather hold on to a grudge from school than to grow up" Harry said.

Snape's hand was on his wand and a dark curse left it before anyone could stop him. Harry was pulled to the floor by Daphne, who was sitting by him. His other witches sprang into action. Several hexes hit Snape. Making the potion master fall to the floor hard.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked after all the action had happened.

"That greasy bastard attacked our Harry and you have the nerve to ask him if that was necessary" Parvati growled.

"I'm only say since I am sure Severus meant to do no harm to Harry" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"He fired a dark curse Dumbledore. He fired an unknown curse at a lord of an Ancient and Noble house. He's going to fry" Susan said glaring at the unconscious potions master.

"Now lets not be too hasty" Dumbledore said.

"Hasty? Professor, could you please check the bastard's wand?" Fleur asked.

McGonagall was the closest and she did as she was told. The last spell Snape had cast was one he created back at school. Minerva knew this spell well and thought she saw the last of it.

"The spell is _Sectumsempra_. Severus created this spell when he was in school. It is a spell that acts like the cutting curse, but is much more lethal and deadly" McGonagall said.

Harry's girls glared at Snape. They were very close to killing the greasy stain.

"We'll let aurors handle this" Harry said.

"But Harry" Daphne said.

"No Daph, we can't take justice into our own hands. We can't let anger cloud our judgment" Harry said firmly.

The girls looked put out by this.

"But, go ahead and do anything to him _legally_" Harry said with a smirk.

This got the girls smiling. They couldn't hex Snape to oblivion, but they could destroy him by using the full power of the Potters and the founders. Yes, this was going to be fun.

Dumbledore looked down at his destroyed potions master. No one had gone to help him just yet. And it looked like Pomfrey was going to ignore him until asked to.

"Now back to business. Madam Pomfrey, could you please place Mr. Snape in your care. Please make sure he is properly cared for and restraint" Harry said.

Pomfrey nodded and went over to Snape and checked on him. He was still breathing, but barely. All those spells hit him hard, he was lucky to be alive.

"Good, now as for Defense. Since Umbridge isn't here we'll talk with her later" Padma said.

They didn't want to release their ammo without their target there.

"That concludes this meeting. And once again, my door is open to you all" Harry said.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry as soon as the meeting ended.

"Harry, we must talk" he said firmly.

"Sorry sir, but I have other engagements tonight that I can't cancel" Harry said and smiled at Padma.

Padma smiled back. Tonight was their date night.

"It is urgent" Dumbledore said.

"Fine, will tomorrow do?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow" Harry said.

He and his witches walked out leaving Dumbledore alone in the staff room wondering what he was going to do now.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: the end of this chap. Also to tell you I am trying to give each girl her time in this, but it's a juggling act for me and I may not give each girl equal time, but I'm trying to. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't dealt with Umbridge yet, but I am cooking something special for her. As for Snape, well I'm not done with him either. He's going to go through a lot before I'm through with him.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a few days later and finally Harry decided to take some time out to see what Dumbledore wanted. The old wizard had been harassing him for a meeting and Harry finally caved. So he and a select group of his witches made their way to the gargoyle. The girls thought it would too overwhelming for all them to be there so they drew straws to decided who would accompany Harry. In the end Daphne, Padma, Susan, and Fleur were chosen. Harry just nodded and the entrance was revealed. He then led his girls up and into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was surprised that Harry got up here without the password though he was disappointed that Harry didn't come alone.

"Harry, what we have to discuss is personal. Please ask your witches to leave" he said in calm yet stern tone.

"No sir, these girls are my advisers and I don't go anywhere without my advisers" Harry said.

Fleur waved her wand and conjured a nice long sofa. Harry sat in the middle with Daphne taking one side of Harry. Susan beat Padma to the other side so she had to settle with the end as did Fleur on the other end.

Dumbledore frowned. He had to rework his plan.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it has to do with Severus" Dumbledore said.

"What about the bastard?" Daphne hissed.

Dumbledore was shocked by the tone Daphne took and to her own head of house.

"I must ask you to drop the charges" he said.

This had Daphne, Susan and Padma to stand up. They were enraged at what the old goat was asking.

"WHAT!" the three witches shouted.

Dumbledore was shocked by the volume and it even awoke the portraits in the office.

"Might I ask sir, why?" Fleur asked calmly.

"Severus is important. He is our only way to know what Voldemort is doing" Dumbledore said.

"So he's your spy" Fleur said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see, well I understand the reason to protect him. I don't understand why place him here as a teacher. Wouldn't be better off somewhere else?" Fleur asked.

"Severus has my utmost trust. He's a first rate potion master and with that I saw a great teacher" Dumbledore said.

"I will agree that he is an excellent potion master given how young he is, but not all potion masters are able to teach" Fleur said.

"Severus has my full trust. He's an excellent teacher. He's also a very reliable spy" Dumbledore said.

"Now that is bull. What has he done as a spy to make him worth protecting. What plans has he told us in the last war that saved lives?" Susan asked. Most of her family was killed in the last war so this was personal for her.

"I do not needed to tell any of you what Severus has divulged" Dumbledore said.

"Who then? Who should be the one to hear it?" Fleur asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Of course, it's you. Only you would think that you're the only one who should receive such knowledge. But have you done anything with it. No, we lost many good witches and wizards for your failure to act. How many lives could have been saved if you just acted" Daphne said.

"It was for the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"For who's greater good? I don't see how it was for those who lost all their loved ones or the families that have been wiped out. So who's greater good is it?" Daphne asked angrily.

Dumbledore again didn't answer.

"You have no right playing god with people's lives sir. You have no right to decided who should be saved and who should be sacrificed. That is not your place" Daphne said now furious.

"I will not be talked to in that manner Miss Greengrass" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Sir, I apologize for Daphne's outburst, but she does have a point" Fleur said.

"And what point may that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"The point is that one should not have control over everything. There should be delegation of tasks and sharing of information" Padma said.

"Miss Patil, only certain people should know important information like that" Dumbledore said.

"I agree sir, but you only think you are the only one who should know this information" Padma countered.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Sir, we don't think you're evil in anyway. We just think that you're too set in your ways to change. You've been fight the darkness far too long and I think it is time you stepped back and allowed a new generation to take up the sword" Susan said.

"Miss Bones, I can assure you everything I do is for the greater good and I will keep fighting for the greater good" Dumbledore said firmly.

The girls sighed and shook their heads. They knew that Dumbledore would not like being pushed to the shadows. The man loved the glory he got. People still were in awe of him and all he's done. But he was becoming more of a nuisance. Just look what he had done to their Harry. Tossing him into a home and not checking up on him at all. That was just wrong. Then letting a teacher abuse students and turn a blind eye to it.

Then there was his role as a figure in the wizarding world. He had the power to promote changes in the wizarding world to make it better for muggle-borns, werewolves and other magical creatures. But does he use his power to make changes? No, he just says things to make the common witch or wizard feel better, but takes no action to back up his words. This wasn't the leader they needed. They needed a leader who would take action. And Harry will be that leader with them by his side.

The rest of the meeting went no where and ended with nothing of importance being done.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Harry got dressed and exited his room. He knocked on the door of one Susan Bones. Susan opened up looking ready to go.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Susan nodded.

"Good, shall we?" Harry asked as he held out his arm.

Susan took his arm and they two walked downstairs. They said a quick hi and goodbye to all who was in the common room then headed out.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had come up with an elaborate schedule so that each girl had their date night. It was hard to do since there were more girls than days of the week. It took some work for Hermione to get the schedule right since the other girls had their own input to give. That made it a bit more complicated. That and with being in school also caused some other problems. In the end it was decided that each girl would share a date with another. They'd rotate so there would be no arguments. The girl who'd be sharing their date would also change. The ordered went Hermione/Monday, Daphne/Tuesday, Susan/Wednesday, Fleur/Thursday, Padma/Friday, Penny/Saturday, and Luna/Sunday. Parvati would pick the day she'd join in. Then after that the order would change with Hermione being the wild card while the other's dates would be moved a day back. After that Daphne was the wild card. That was the order. Of course special occasions and holidays were exempted. Now the date didn't have to be dinner, but could be a study date or something else. Quidditch matches don't count.

/Scene Break/

Back on Harry's date with Susan. He took her out to a nice muggle restaurant. Of course he had to apparated out, but that was a part of the lessons he had over the summer. It helped since he had two instructors who were very determined that their pupil got it right. Harry was able to apparate since he a lord and thanks to some nice loopholes that also helped too.

"Where'd you find this spot Harry?" Susan asked as Harry held out her chair for her.

"Would you believe Dobby pick it out" Harry said now seating himself.

"Really?" Susan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but since we've been busy and I can't really leave the castle all too much without one of you girls noticing. So he had to be my scout" Harry said.

"We'd never do that" Susan said blushing slightly.

Harry chuckled.

Soon the two ordered and they chatted about things. Harry liked talking to Susan. She had this warm feeling of comfort and understanding that even Hermione had a hard time projecting at times. Susan was the quintessential Hufflepuff.

Susan liked Harry a lot. She was in awe of him in first year like all of them were. But she soon saw that Harry wasn't like what the book made him out to be. She saw a scared and curious person. She never saw Harry act like any pureblood boy she'd met before. He was unassuming at best. But she could see a strength in him that she was sure others saw. He had a strength and confidence that showed why he was placed in Gryffindor. That and the stories about him after the first year, how'd he taken on Voldemort on his own and won.

Second year was different. Fear gripped the castle that year. When the heir of Slytherin was supposedly Harry she didn't believe it. She knew deep inside that Harry couldn't be the one behind the attacks. He didn't even have an evil bone in his body it seemed. So she was one of the few to believe Harry.

Fourth year and the tournament came. She again believe Harry didn't place his name in the goblet. She saw how shocked he was when it happened. She was one of the few in her house to not curse Harry's name. She watched Harry in all three of the tasks and knew that Harry was the only one who could go through these task and live. He was the only one who had life threatening experience. At the end she believe Voldemort was back. So when she got that letter from Hermione asking to meet with her she was all for it. She knew that Hermione was very bright and whatever it is that Hermione was planning it would involve Harry. And she wanted to be a part of it.

The rest of the date went well and Harry even danced with Susan before they had to go. Though he did reluctantly because Susan wanted to.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was walking down the corridor when she was stopped by the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Herms, wait!"

Hermione groaned.

"Wow Herms, you walk fast" Ron said catching up.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked sternly.

"I actually wanted to know if you're free this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked.

"I am busy Ronald" Hermione said.

"Yeah, probably with a book" Ron snorted.

Hermione glared at the redhead then turned back.

"If that is all you wanted Ronald then you can leave" she said.

Ron frowned. He wasn't going to be deterred. He stopped and grabbed Hermione by the arm to stop her too.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione asked sternly.

"You belong to me Granger, I claimed you way back before Potter ever could" Ron said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"Really Ronald, well I hate to tell you this, but I'm not someone you can claim. I'm a person not a trophy" she said.

Ron's grip on her arm tighten, which made Hermione wince.

"You're mine Granger" the redhead growled.

"Let go of me Ronald" Hermione said as she tried to break his grip.

"No, I claimed you and now I want what is mine" Ron said.

Before Ron ever got close even kissing Hermione she kneed him in the groin causing the redhead to crumple to the ground in pain.

"If you ever lay another hand on me Ronald I'll tell Harry and He'll make that pain look minuscule" Hermione said then walked leaving Ron holding his junk and groaning in pain.

Hermione didn't tell Harry since she didn't want Harry to get angry and exact vengeance on the redhead. He just wasn't worth it right now.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry went on a date with Penny. Harry decided to take Penny a nice restaurant by a harbor. He wanted to make each date with each of his girls different and special.

"This is a lovely place Harry" Penny commented.

"Thanks, Dobby has come through for me again" Harry said.

Penny nodded.

Penelope Clearwater was a muggle-born and a few years older than Harry, but in the wizarding world age doesn't really matter at all since witches and wizards tend to live into their hundreds.

Penny was an only child of two muggle parents. She was a bright girl and loved to learn. Though she also knew how to have fun and had many friends growing up. Her outburst of magic only came when she was feeling an extreme emotion. When she got her Hogwarts letter she was shocked like her parents, but when McGonagall came over to explain Penny understood right a way. She always knew she was different even with her friends and at school and stating that she was a witch all fit.

She, like every muggle-born coming in had heard of one Harry Potter and had read all the books about him. Penny saw this as merchandise, just a way to sell things with Harry Potter's name and or face on it. She didn't believe one bit of it since she had also read somewhere that Harry was hidden away after that fateful night. So how did these writers know if Harry ever did any of these things? She was quite shocked that there wasn't a fiction section in Flourish and Blotts and that most of the Harry Potter books were in non-fiction areas.

When Harry Potter did enter Hogwarts she watched like everyone other student in the hall him being sorted. She saw that Harry was smaller than any of the other first years and found it odd. But she really didn't have much time in her years at Hogwarts to really take a good look at Harry since she was a fifth year and a prefect also she was studying for her O.W.L's. At the end of her fifth and hearing about the sorcerer's stone and what Harry and his two friends did. She first written it off as gossip, but she couldn't help in believing in some of the things she heard.

Harry Potter was more than meets the eye.

In Harry's second year, Penny's sixth. It was all about the Chamber being reopened. Now she didn't believe Harry was the heir since one of Harry's best friends was a muggle-born and he didn't seem to be the one who attack people without a good reason. She was with Hermione and they were both petrified. Before that attack Penny was having a nice little chat with Hermione about how she believed Harry and was on his side. She liked Hermione a lot and reminded her a bit of herself at that age. Once she was un-petrified she heard the full story and was amazed that Harry had once again saved them all.

That summer though a few things changed. Penny wanted to talk with Hermione some more and she started to send owls to her asking questions about herself and about Harry Potter. I mean, if you wanted to know about Harry Potter, you talk his close friends and not listen to the rumors. She tried getting to know Harry from her boyfriend Percy, but he had little to no contact with any of his siblings that it was shocking. How could an older brother responsible for their younger siblings detach themselves so much from them from school and home.

The letters she got from Hermione were real eye openers as she learned about the real Harry Potter and what happened really happened the first two years of their schooling. She was amazed of how reckless, yet courageous Harry was trying to save Hermione from a mountain troll on Halloween when they barely knew one another. She also got the sense that Hermione was the only one that Harry would actually talk to about this stuff. She just couldn't see Harry chatting to his other friend Ron about this.

Harry's third was her last year and nothing much happened that year. Though she was scared when Harry fell off his broom due to Dementors. She had read about them and now being around them. It scared her more than anything in her life. Penny also got to talk to Hermione more this year mostly after Christmas and she learned about a certain Firebolt. She was shocked that Harry would act like that, but Hermione told her that Ron was the instigator of it all. So Penny understood though she wasn't happy that Harry would side with Ron and not Hermione over something like his safety at stake.

Penny got to know Hermione very well and they both agreed that the wizarding world was quite backwards in certain areas. They both wanted to better the world that the live in. At the end of that year was a bit hectic and Penny didn't have a chance to talk with Hermione again until the summer. That summer Penny learned about what happened at the end of that year. She met Hermione at a little café and they talked.

In Harry's fourth year. Penny was shocked when she heard that Harry was in a tournament made for grown witches and wizards. She sent off a letter to Hermione for information and telling her that if she needed assistance of any kind she'd be willing to help. Penny got letters from Hermione that year in a steady flow telling her what has been going on in the castle. From Ron's betrayal to the school turning on Harry and she being the only one openly standing with Harry. Penny was shocked, but wasn't surprised. This was just like Harry's second year all over again.

Penny went to the first and second tasks since she wanted to make sure Harry would be alright. She was amazed at Harry's flying. She had seen Harry fly during Quidditch games, but this topped it all. As for the second task, she wondered what brain dead idiot made this one. I mean, it's the middle of the winter and all you are doing is sitting in the cold not knowing what was going on until the Champions came out of the water. This was the most boring task ever. With these tasks Hermione told her about what has been going on in-between them. Penny was miffed that Harry would accept Ron back so quickly after seeing how easy he turned. She did think like probably some in the castle that Harry would be taking Hermione to the Yule Ball. So she was shocked to read that Krum was taking her.

The letters stopped right after the third task and Penny had no word from Hermione. She was worried something really bad had happened. But as soon as the summer started she was able to talk to her friend and got an invitation. Penny told Hermione she'd come since her relationship with Percy Weasley had fizzled out.

Back to the date Penny enjoyed her time with Harry. She saw what Hermione saw. A young lad who with the right people beside him could lead the wizarding world forward. Vanquish Voldemort and bring peace to the wizarding world. But she also saw the personal side of Harry that he only allowed Hermione to see at a time. She saw the vulnerability and the uncertainty he had about being the savior of the world. She saw the hunched shoulders from him carrying the burden of the world on his back. She saw the scars of his past that have yet to heal. She wanted to heal them like the rest of Harry's girls.

At the end of the date both enjoyed their time and with a goodnight kiss at Penny's door they parted ways.

/Scene Break/

Severus awoke in a hospital bed. He knew it wasn't the hospital wing at Hogwarts since it didn't look like it.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You in a secure wing of St. Mungo's Mr. Snape" a guard said.

Snape's eyes snapped to the guard.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your auror guard. You are arrested in trying to attack Lord Potter. I'm here to make sure you don't try to escape" the guard said.

Snape knew he didn't have to worry. He knew Dumbledore would swoop down and rescue him.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. Sorry if I didn't get to Umbridge yet. I just didn't feel like I had it down right and needed a bit more time to refine my plan on ending her for this story. I also want to focus on each girl with them being on a date with Harry since that'd be a good way to understand each girl better. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry was on another date. This time it was the Patil girls. It was Parvati's turn as wild card and she decided to piggyback on her sister's date. Parvati joked double the girls, double the fun, especially with twins. Padma rolled her eyes at her sister when she said this.

Harry took both girls to a more exclusive restaurant since he knew he wanted a bit more privacy than normal. I mean, you usually don't see a guy on a date with two girls at the same time, sisters or not.

Once Harry seated both of his girls he sat down too and they looked at their menus.

The Patil twins were different from any other student at Hogwarts mainly, because of their ethnic background. They were familiar with magical Britain way of things, but they also spent time in magical India and knew that culture well too. Both girls grew up acting like any twin sisters do. They traded places multiple times just to confuse and annoy their parents, relatives and friends. It wasn't til later when they got a bit older when their differences came out. Padma started to explore the Patil library more while Parvati went out with friends. They still traded each other's places when one needed to study, Parvati, or when one needed a break from reading, Padma.

Their father made the decision to send them to Hogwarts instead of a magical school in India. It was mostly caused by the fact their father thought Hogwarts would give them a better education. Their father wasn't too invested in the old ways and wanted to see his daughters independent and not tied down to any contract unless it their choosing.

At Hogwarts Padma and Parvati were at first shocked when they were sorted into different houses. They thought they'd be in the same house. But they got over that since they were still able to talk to one another. Though they both soon found themselves drawn in to their own social circles. Padma hung out more with other Ravenclaws chatting about books they've read and research they are doing while Parvati was with Lavender giggling and gossiping.

With their first year they were wide eyed first years and in awe of many things. Especially one Harry Potter. They were thrilled with him like most of the girls their age, older, and younger. Padma though didn't have first hand contact since she was in Ravenclaw, but Parvati was a Gryffindor and saw Harry was not what the media made him out to be and told her sister. Parvati told her sister all about Harry Potter.

In second year they didn't believe Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Especially since witches and wizards who were Parselmouths were revered and sought out in India. Parvati tried to explain this to her gossiping friend, but it fell on deaf ears. Padma tried to do the same in Ravenclaw, but with the same results. No one believe that Parselmouth were good at all.

In fourth year they were both now wiser and than they were in their first year. When Harry's name came out of the goblet they were on Harry's side. They stuck by their belief even though others ridiculed them. Even after a disastrous Yule Ball where Harry ignored Parvati after the first dance. She understood this since she saw that Harry was uncomfortable with the whole thing. In fact she and Padma had a bit of a fight over who'd be going with Harry. Mainly because Padma also wanted to go with Harry, but in the end Parvati won out in the end. Though Padma would state that Harry probably would've had a better time with her if he went with her. Parvati ignored this statement.

It was after that and in the starting of summer when they got a letter from Hermione asking to meet them that got them interested. They sent a letter back to her asking where exactly the location was since they weren't familiar with muggle London. When Hermione proposed her plan they all for it.

"I hope you two like this place, I don't know anything about it" Harry said sheepishly.

"I'm sure Dobby did fine picking this one" Padma said.

Harry knew that that secret wouldn't be hidden for too long. Susan liked chatting with her 'sisters'. They shared everything.

"It's lovely restaurant Harry" Parvati said.

"I know, but Dobby sometimes goes overboard" Harry said.

"Well I think he made an interesting choice. I've never been to this kind of restaurant before" Padma said.

"Me neither" Parvati said.

The restaurant Dobby had selected was a French one.

"I really wish Dobby had saved this one for later" Harry said quietly.

"You mean when you and Fleur go out?" Parvati asked, who had heard Harry.

Harry gulped. He knew he just made a mistake and he was going to pay for it.

"We aren't going to hex you Harry. I think Parvati and I agree with you on that" Padma said.

"Really?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes Harry, you have nothing to worry about. We'll tell when you've made a mistake, but this isn't one of them. Since this is an unusual relationship we have we've decided to cut you a bit of slack. Just a bit so don't get comfortable" Parvati said with a smile.

Harry just nodded since he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Good, now that is settled I don't think I'll have anything with snails in it" Padma said.

The other two agreed.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge waddled down a hall of the Ministry plotting. She needed to find a way to damage the Potter brat somehow. But how, the boy had taken down Fudge and now he was even more scared of his own shadow.

She sighed.

_Looks like I've got to save the Ministry on my own_ she thought.

She made her way down to the records room to see what she could dig up. She searched through all the files of the girls that had surrounded the brat. She needed to find something.

/Scene Break/

Ron was angry. He had been kneed in the groin which by the was still throbbing in pain for some reason. He was looking through some old musty books to find a way to get what was his. Anyone seeing this would find it quite shocking and probably think it was some kind prank or illusion. Ron Weasley reading, willingly, and reading something other than a Quidditch magazine. This was newsworthy. The redhead scoured the pages for something he could use and then he found it.

"You're mine Granger" he said grinning.

/Scene Break/

After lunch on Saturday Ron came striding up to the table where Harry and his girls sat. Penelope was the first to notice him.

"Can I help you Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I Ronald Bilius Weasley saved your life and for that you own me a life debt. I am here to collect that debt" Ron said loudly.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"I saved you from that troll first year and that made a life debt, which I am collecting" Ron said a superior air.

"Ronald, do you even know how a life debt is formed in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you were in danger and I saved you" Ron said like it was obvious.

Hermione groaned and massaged her temples.

"You are only half right Ronald" Susan said.

Ron glared at Susan.

"I'm not half right. I saved Hermione, so she is mine" he said stubbornly.

"You are correct that Hermione was in danger and she needed to be saved and was, but that isn't all" Susan said totally ignoring what Ron had just said.

Ron looked furious now.

"This is how a life debt works Weasley. First, when you are saving a person you have to risk your life willingly no matter the consequences. Second, you can't be the one to put that person in danger just to save them. And third, you do it without any thought of a reward of any kind" Daphne said.

The other girls nodded their heads in full agreement with their Slytherin sister.

"But I did all that!" Ron shouted.

"No you didn't Ronald. What you did was stay by the door ready to leave at moments notice if the troll came your way. And for the second, you're the one who caused Hermione to be in that bathroom where she was attacked by that troll. Hermione wouldn't have been in any danger if you hadn't insulted her" Padma said.

"Whereas Harry didn't say a thing to Hermione and was genuinely worried about her during the feast and then when a troll was reported he ignored the professor to go look for her. He then took on a fully-grown mountain troll by himself not caring about his life whatsoever nor thinking about any reward afterwards" Penelope said taking over for Padma.

Ron was now getting a deep shade of red.

"Oh, and Ronald, my middle name is Jane, not Jean" Hermione said.

Ron looked ready to blow, but instead turned and stormed out of the Great Hall with everyone watching him.

"Well, that was interesting" Parvati said.

The others nodded and gathered their things and headed off.

After that little show there was much research done on life debts though most done by Ravenclaws just to verify the information they had heard.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was not happy since she hadn't been able to get Harry alone and she felt her time was running out. She had to do something to get Harry's attention away from those harlots he is always with. That meant she had to be more aggressive in her tactics. If that didn't work, which she didn't doubt herself since she had already had several boys drooling over her already, then she'd ask for help from her mom. Her mom would know what to do to help her.

/Scene Break/

Harry was wandering down the hall not really thinking of anything.

"Hey Harry"

Harry stopped and turned to find Ginny wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but it is a few sizes too small. It really showed off what she had to offer, but to Harry it wasn't as appealing as what his girls could wear. Ginny barely had any curves to speak of even at her age. She had a slight chest, but it barely stood out without enhancements. She was pretty much a stick figure.

"Ginny" Harry responded with a slight nod.

Ginny frowned. This wasn't going as she had planned.

"Harry, can we talk somewhere private?" she asked trying to sound normal though she threw in a bit of sultriness in it too.

Harry shrugged. He just wanted to get this over with and get back to his girls.

"Sure" he said.

He followed Ginny into an empty classroom and sat down on one of the desktops with Ginny stayed standing in front of him.

"What's up Gin?" he asked.

Ginny lunges at Harry and kisses him hard on the mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck and wiggling her body against Harry's. Harry shocked at first, but then pushes Ginny off. Hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked wiping his mouth.

"What do you think Harry, I am claiming what is mine" Ginny said.

"What is yours? Gin, I think you need to see a mind healer since what you just said is nonsense" Harry said glaring slightly at the redhead.

Ginny's face turns a red color at this.

"You're mine Harry. I've wanted you since I was a little girl" she said furiously.

"Sorry Ginny, but I am not a piece of meat or anything. Anyway, I am already involved, multiple times" Harry said adding the last part more of himself.

"What, with those hussies" Ginny spat.

Harry's eyes darkened at this. No one called his girls names.

"Ginny, I'm warning you. Don't you dare call any of my girls that name or any other" he growled. His magic was pulsing slightly as his anger began to grow.

Of course by now the Weasley temper has already gotten going. So that meant she was beyond reason of any kind.

"I can call those tramps anything I want because that is what they are!" the redhead shouted.

Harry's magic was crackling now and he was about to explode when the door burst open and Fleur, Parvati, and Hermione came in. Hermione rushed straight to Harry to calm him as Fleur and Parvati stood guard. They needed to watch the little fireball since they knew she was a lot better at magic than her brother was.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny spat as she glared at the three girls in front of her.

"We got word that Harry was about to blow and we thought it would be best to stop him from blasting you into the wall, though why we should is a mystery beyond me" Parvati said.

Ginny's face was now a dark red color and she was ready to hexes these bitches.

"You should be zanking us since if we didn't zan you'd probably be dead" Fleur said. Her accent comes through when she is emotional.

Ginny snorted.

"Harry loves me. He'd never hurt me" she said pompously.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Parvati said.

"And you know, I've known Harry longer than you" Ginny said with a superior tone.

"Yeah right, you barely said a word to him your first two years. You just made a squeaky sound and ran off. In your third you never had a conversation with him long enough to be even considered as a viable option" Parvati said knowledgeable.

"You're just another slut like your sister" Ginny spat.

A swirl of wind blew and Harry's anger increased.

"Ginny, don't anger Harry anymore. He's very protective of Parvati and her sister" Hermione cautioned.

"I know what I am doing you bushy bucktooth bookworm know-it-all" Ginny snarled.

This caused Harry's magic to act out and tossed Ginny back towards the stonewall at a fast speed. Luckily Fleur was able to cushion the wall to damper any major harm Ginny could get.

"Warned you" Parvati said.

Ginny was shocked. Her Harry had attacked her.

"This isn't over" she said then stomped off.

Once Ginny was gone Hermione was able to get Harry to calm down finally.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how'd you three get here so fast?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts told us and then transported us close by" Parvati said.

Harry just nodded.

"Thank you Hogwarts" he said.

He felt a thrum of magic course through him and he knew it was Hogwarts way to say you're welcome.

/Scene Break/

It was Saturday and Harry was on a date with Luna. Harry took his odd Ravenclaw to a nice little Chinese place. Luna looked around the whole place since she had never been to a muggle restaurant, let alone a Chinese one.

Luna's life before Hogwarts was nice until one day it all changed. She was at home with her mother, who was crafting a new spell when it back fired on her. She watched her mother die in agony. This scarred her deeply and became a very quiet child. She started regressing and chatted to the thin air and spent a lot of time with herself. It was her way of coping with what had happened. She locked herself off so she would never get hurt. It didn't help that her father was going through his own depression and buried himself in his work leaving Luna to tend to herself mostly.

Luna came into Hogwarts the same time as Ginny. But her time in Hogwarts was a different from her once friend. Luna was ridiculed by her own housemates due to her oddness. They shunned her and played pranks on her. They hid her clothes and put itching powder in her bed. But even all that Luna just turned the other cheek. She thought if she didn't do anything then they'd stop.

Luna like every girl watched Harry Potter, but her view of Harry was different from the others. She saw Harry for what he was right a way. A boy who was thrusted unwantingly into the spotlight for something he doesn't remember. She saw that he was a private person and trusted not many people. She believed Harry wasn't the heir of Slytherin. She could see that he just didn't have it in him to turn dark. Well, unless something very precious was taken from him.

Her third year was the same with her house, but when Harry's name came out she stood with Harry even though she was pranked by her house even more for it. She wished she could do more, but she knew she had no chance at getting close to Harry. So she just watched. She watched as Harry took on the dragon. She felt her heart in her throat as Harry flew about. In the second task She watched wondering if Harry was okay. In the third and final task she knew that everything would change. She had to prepare for it.

It was on one summer day and Luna knew it was time. She left her home and made her way thanks to the Knight Bus to where the meeting Hermione had set up. She came in surprising everyone there. She just stated to them that she was in and that settled everything.

Luna found herself opening up slowly to what she now considered her friends. Each girl in the group helped Luna to open up. She was still the same spacey blond, but she knew she had friends that would stand by her no matter what. She was loved and it was a marvelous feeling.

/Scene Break/

Snape was still chained to his bed when a goblin came in.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Mr. Snape, we at Gringotts are here to tell you that your vaults have been seized and that you are under investigation" the goblin said then left.

Snape paled. He had no money now, not that it mattered since he had no way to leave anyway with the constant guard.

_Now what do I do?_ Snape thought.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry if it wasn't very exciting, but I just wanted to get to the end of this one. Also sorry if the Luna date wasn't very good, but I did my best on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Halloween was fast approaching and Harry's girls decided to do something special for Harry. Since he had never honored his parents on this night in past years they thought they should start this year. So instead of attending the Halloween feast with everyone they planned a nice meal, just them. Besides it has been a while since they all had dinner together in private since entering Hogwarts. Harry was pleased and happy that his girls did this for him. He knew that they deserved something in return, but he had no idea what to do.

He thought about it then he smiled. He had a plan.

/Scene Break/

The girls were all enjoying a day of relaxing though it took a few to get Hermione to relax. The girl loved to study.

"Where's Harry?" Parvati asked.

This made the rest of the girls realize they haven't seen Harry since this morning.

"I don't know, did he say where he was going?" Susan asked with a bit of worry.

"No, I just saw him smile and then leave" Penny said frowning.

"I hope he is alright" Padma said, who was worried.

"I'm sure he's just fine" Luna said with a smile.

"Knowing Harry, he is up to something" Hermione said frowning.

Everyone decided to agree with Hermione on this since she still did know Harry the best even if the rest of the girls have cotton up with her.

/Scene Break/

Harry was deep within his family vaults with a seven-compartment trunk like Moody had and gathering up all the jewelry he could see. He would let his ladies decided what they wanted since he knew they'd mix and match them. So once he got what he thought was enough he thanked the goblin and headed back to the castle with a grin on his face.

When he got back and entered his quarters he found all eyes on him. He gulped since he knew he was in trouble. He had faced a three-headed dog, a dragon, hundreds of Dementors, a basilisk, and Voldemort a few times. But he was deeply scared at the looks he was getting from his girls.

"And where have you been Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked sternly.

Harry gulped again.

"Uh, how are you all doing this fine morning?" he asked avoiding Hermione's question.

"We were fine until we noticed you were missing. We looked everywhere and even looked on the map and you weren't anywhere. So where were you?" Daphne asked fixing Harry with her patent icy look.

"I was out doing some errands" Harry answered sounding more calm than he felt.

"Oh, and what errands were those?" Susan asked slightly glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed. He knew there was probably one way out of this and it was in his pocket.

_So much for the surprise I had planned_ he thought. But when it came to your life then you needed to pull out every trick you had to survive. So with some of that quick Potter thinking he created a plan of action hoping it would work.

"I was going to save this for later, but you forced my hand" he said as he pulled out the shrunken trunk and enlarged it.

This got all of the girls curious to what was in the trunk. Their anger was forgotten for the moment.

"I went to the Potter vaults and did some digging and, well, here I'll just show you" Harry said.

He opened the trunk and revealed amass of jewelry.

Gasps were heard at the sight.

"Oh my" Parvati said.

"Harry, this is too much" Fleur said.

"Nothing is too much for you all" Harry said sincerely.

Soon all the girls were looking through the jewelry and Harry revealed that there was more in the other six compartments. He then moved quickly away before he was trampled by the horde. He smiled as he watched his girls admire each piece. The looks on their faces were of awe, shock, and happiness. He wished he had a camera.

Soon after the girls selected pieces for themselves even though they'd trade back and forth all of pieces. They chatted animatedly about what clothes they had that could go with certain pieces. It was Penny that moved in to thank Harry first. She kissed him on the lips in thanks that was followed by Susan, Daphne, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Fleur, and then finally Hermione.

"Am I forgiven?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You are, but next time please tell us" Hermione said.

Harry nodded knowing he had saved himself this time and next time he might not be so lucky.

/Scene Break/

Daphne Greengrass came from an old pureblood family. Though the family was pureblood they didn't subscribe to the pureblood propaganda that other pureblood families did. Heck, some of their business were in the muggle world since they made a good amount of money on it. They even married muggle-borns and half-bloods. The Greengrass family had stayed neutral throughout the last two wars even though they were approached by both sides. They didn't see the appeal in fighting since it didn't do good for business if there wasn't anyone to run it.

Daphne entered Hogwarts like any first year. But she quickly learned to put on a mask of coolness when she was placed in Slytherin. She knew that a lot of her house was related to a Death Eater in some shape or form. So she kept her head down and never made any waves. She was approached many times since she was very attractive even at her young age. She repelled them all and was soon named the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Daphne had kept an eye on Harry Potter since she knew that the Potters were quite wealthy. But she didn't see that in Harry. She saw nervousness and a wanting to fit in. But she also saw strength too. She saw the first glimpse when Harry declined Malfoy's offer of friendship. This intrigued her. But it wasn't easy reading Harry since she was a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor. The two houses had a bitter rivalry, which seemed to have escalated with Harry and Malfoy. Though every time they butted heads Malfoy always lost.

But she kept watching and saw that Harry never acted like any pureblood she had ever seen. He was unassuming and a friendly person. She had heard the rumors of Harry's fight for the stone in the end of her first year. She wrote it off as Hogwarts gossip, but she knew there had to be a grain of truth somewhere.

The years passed and Daphne caught more glimpses of what Harry was really like and she liked what she saw. He was a nice person and never one to jump to conclusions on people unlike his redheaded friend. She didn't understand why Harry hung around the bottomless stomach. He was unmannered and crude. She did like Hermione and thought she brought a balance to Harry's life.

In fourth year she believed that Harry didn't enter his name in the goblet. She of course was one of the very few in her house to believe that. She watched each of the tasks hoping Harry would make it out alive. She was in awe of Harry's flying. She had seen Harry fly before in Quidditch matches, but those paled in comparison. She was terrified when Harry was hit the dragon's tail.

The next task she thought was annoying and wondered what idiot thought up this task. I mean, you're sitting in the middle of winter freezing your butt off. Plus, you don't even know what is going on. You're sitting there freezing and waiting not knowing what the hell was going on. She was happy when Harry emerged, but was confused by who his hostage was. Who ever picked Weasley as Harry's hostage didn't see who was Harry's true support and had stuck by him always. And besides, for Hermione to be Krum's hostage. They barely knew one another so how could she be who he'd miss the most.

She wasn't sure what happened in the last task since again she was in the stands clueless to what was going on like the rest. And what happened in the aftermath was confusing too. She heard that Harry had come back with the body of Cedric Diggory. She knew that Harry was too honorable to have done anything to harm Cedric. So what did happen? Like the rest of the school they heard of Voldemort's return as the honored Cedric. She believed that Voldemort had returned. She just knew it.

During the summer she got a letter from Hermione, which shocked her immensely since they never conversed with one another except a few words during Runes and Arithmancy, which they shared. She decided to go and see what Hermione wanted and when Hermione proposed the idea she was all for it. She wanted to do something to help Harry and she'd be the first of her family to ever take a stand in something. The Greengrass name would be known for something other than fence sitting.

Harry took Daphne to a lovely Italian restaurant and Daphne liked the red and white-checkered tablecloth.

"I hope you like Italian" Harry said.

"I do Harry" Daphne said with a smile.

Soon a basket of breadsticks arrived as well as their menus. They looked through the menus and chatted to one another then they ordered. They continued chatting as authentic Italian music played in the background.

"This is a nice place Harry" Daphne said.

"It is, I like it" Harry said.

Daphne nodded.

Soon the food came and they shared their meals with one another. The night was nice and light since they wanted to not think about what was going on in school.

"Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah Daph" Harry said.

"Can this be our place?" Daphne asked.

Harry smiled.

"Of course Daph" he said.

Daphne smiled at Harry and leaned forward and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was upset at what had happened with Harry and decided she had to be more aggressive. She started working on a love potion that she knew would get her Harry. She had sneaked the books in thanks to her mother, who slipped them in.

/Scene Break/

Ron was very angry at what had happened in the Great Hall. He wasn't going to take that lying down. No, he was going to do something about it. He just needed a plan. But first he needed to find something to eat.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore didn't know what to do since he knew that Harry held a lot of power now. He couldn't do his usual maneuvers like he used since now Harry has taken his title as lord. Not to mention he no longer had a base too. Hogwarts was watching him closely. He could feel it. And that meant he couldn't do anything rash. He sighed as he wondered what to do.

/Scene Break/

Umbridge was now planning. She was going to take down the Potter brat. She was going to show the brat that the Ministry doesn't bow to anyone and that he should be bowing to the Ministry. Of course she was doing this on her own since Fudge was still huddling in the corner scared. She had to clean up this mess like she had before.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he relaxed in the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't done this since this whole year began and even though he liked his private quarters with his girls. He missed his old house and the common room. So here he relaxed. Not many of the Gryffindors were in so it helped give him so peace.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Neville Longbottom looking at him.

"Neville, what's going on mate?" Harry asked.

"I need you to do something for me" Neville said.

"Anything Nev, I'll do anything to help you. You know that" Harry said.

"Uh right, first we need some witnesses" Neville said.

Harry was confused as to what was going on. But he went along with Neville and they gathered up some Gryffindors that were around. They all looked curious as to what was going on. Neville got on one knee his right fist over his heart.

"I Neville Francis Longbottom pledge my allegiance, my life and magic, to Lord Harry James Potter forever or til my lord releases me or death takes me" Neville said formally.

Harry was shocked, but he felt something in his family ring and the words came to him like they were natural to him.

"I Lord Harry James Potter accept your allegiance. Arise now Neville Francis Longbottom, Lord Potter's champion" Harry said.

A flash of light signaled the binding of this ceremony.

Neville rose and smiled at his friend and now lord.

"What is my first order my lord?" he asked.

"First call me Harry, Nev. I'm not used to this lord business even now. And I wish you to stay here and be my eyes and ears in the house of lions" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"It will be done Harry" he said.

Harry clapped his hand on Neville's shoulder. Before Harry left he made sure he had a nice talk with the rest of the Gryffindors who witnessed Neville's pledge. Harry wanted them to keep quiet since he wanted this to be a surprise. The Gryffindors agreed to be silent.

/Scene Break/

When Harry got back to his quarters he told his girls what had happened and there was a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces.

"I don't get it, why's this so big?" Penny asked.

"It's big since no lord of any stature in the wizarding world has had a champion in ages. They were quite big during the many wars we had since the champion was a bodyguard for his lord and the lord's family. But now there aren't many who wish to pledge themselves like that anymore" Susan said.

"So is this a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"It's a great thing. Neville has just made himself Harry's right hand. Neville is virtually untouchable to the law since only his lord can punish him" Daphne said happily.

"Okay, so what can we do with this?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing for now. I have Neville as our spy inside Gryffindor since we have two Weasleys that need to be kept under watch" Harry said.

The girls nodded.

/Scene Break/

Neville took his new role as Harry's champion seriously. He watched the others in his house. Mainly the two Weasleys. He knew that they were both planning something. He didn't know what, but he knew it would be bad for his lord. He could watch Ron better since they shared a dorm. Ginny would be difficult since he couldn't get up to the girl's dorms. He needed help. But who could trust in the Lion's den?

/Scene Break/

Umbridge waddled her way into the Great Hall one morning with a smug smile on her toad like face.

"_Professor_ Toa- I mean, Umbridge. You've returned, we were quite worried about you" Harry said.

Harry was going to call Umbridge a toad, but stopped by a hard nudge from Hermione, which made him change gears. The rest of the girls hid their giggles at this.

"I'm here on official Ministry business" Umbridge said pompously.

"Oh, and what business is that?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to take in a creature that is posing as a witch" Umbridge said.

"Oh, and who'd that be?" Harry asked.

"That creature there. The Veela" Umbridge said pointing at Fleur.

Harry's eyes narrowed and would've gone for his wand, but Penny, who was on his other side where his wand was grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No Harry, you can't hex her" she hissed.

Harry growled.

"I assure you Umbridge that miss Fleur Delacour is no creature, but a witch to the highest degree" he said glaring at the toad.

"Hem-hem. Yes well, according to a new law passed by the Wizengamot. All Creatures are to be register with the Ministry at the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Their wands are to confiscated since creatures are not allowed a wand of any kind and then placed in housing suited for their kind" Umbridge said smirking wide.

All the girls now were glaring at the toad and wanted to hex her. She dared to attack one of their sisters. They wouldn't let this stand. They hoped Harry left a trace of her so they could have their fun.

"That's quite nice Umbridge, but Fleur has protection" Harry said now with an odd glint in his eye.

His girls were confused since Harry was now very calm. Hermione saw the glint and was afraid of what it meant. Harry usually had that glint whenever he did a dangerous dive in Quidditch or was planning some kind of mischief.

"Not even the protection of you Potter can save her" Umbridge said.

"Oh, I know that, but Fleur here has diplomatic immunity. You see, her father is very high in the French Ministry. I'm sure he and the French government would be very displeased if the British Ministry classified his eldest daughter as a creature. It could be a political nightmare of epic scale" Harry said smirking.

Umbridge paled slightly then regained her bluster.

"You lie" she said.

"Do you dare to even try. I mean, this could cause the end of all who signed that law and the one who proposed it" Harry said now grinning.

Umbridge was sweating profusely now as she didn't expect this at all. She had no plan of what to do.

"Oh, and Umbridge, you're service is no longer required as DADA professor. We've had terminated your position and have hired a new teacher" Harry said smirking now. He had hired a DADA teacher right away since they needed to keep the class going since it was a required class.

McGonagall had seen that smirk many times over the marauders' years and it still brought fear to her heart and made another gray hair appear on her head at just the sight. That smirk was just like his father's when he had a prank in mind and ready to execute.

"You have no right. The Minister himself placed me in that position and you can't do anything about it" Umbridge said.

"On the contrary, I have every right since I am the founders' heir. Especially since Hogwarts never accepted you as teacher in the first place. So you see, you were never a Hogwarts teacher to begin with since Hogwarts never accepted you" Harry said.

"I will not be talked to like that. I am undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and demand respect!" Umbridge shouted, which made her chins wobble.

"Don't care since that has no power here in Hogwarts. You can be the queen of England and still have no power here" Harry said.

"I will not be told what to do by some demented glory seeking brat that doesn't know when to listen to his betters!" Umbridge shouted again making her chins wobble. She had pulled her wand out.

Two spells hit Umbridge before she could utter a spell. She fell to the ground stunned and bound. All eyes turned to find that the spells came from one Neville Longbottom. He had his wand out still trained on the toad.

"Mr. Longbottom" McGonagall said standing up.

"It's alright professor, Neville was just doing what a champion of Lord Potter does" Harry said.

This caused quite a stir since most of the school didn't know of Neville's pledge to Harry.

"Very well Lord Potter" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore was not sure how to take this news. He now had more to deal with and he still hadn't a clue how to deal with what he had on his plate already.

As for Ginny and Ron, they were confused since their mother never taught them any of this in their lessons at home. Ginny however decided she had to be more careful around Neville since he could tell Harry. As for Ron, he was just plain confused and didn't know what was going on. He knew that he had to grab Hermione and that was all on his mind. He didn't think Neville would be a problem since Neville showed anything of being a competent wizard. And Ron had an over exaggerated image of himself.

"Hogwarts, please drop this trash a the end of the ward line. Oh, and you don't have to be gentle at all" Harry said.

Umbridge disappeared from the hall.

"Well, think it is time for classes" Harry said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay that's the end of this one. Sorry I didn't do anything on Snape, Ron, or Ginny. I had to get to Umbridge since it had been bugging me for a while. I hope I did a good job and don't worry I haven't finished with her either. She is about to feel the wrath of Harry and then some. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the parchment in front of him. It was his dismissal from the ICW. They had booted him as Supreme Mugwump and he was being investigated too. He had lost control of the world position and he was lucky to keep his head of the Wizengamot position. Since he only held the chair of headmaster though the position held no power. He had no strength to pull from now.

He needed to get back in the game, but was unsure how. He had tried to talk to Snape, but he was blocked each time. He even tried to sneak in and was almost caught. He needed to get Snape out and put him somewhere safe. But right now he needed to find a foothold to regain some power.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort had remained silent through all this going on. He was going to let the wizarding world weaken enough so he could gain control of it with ease. He was pleased as to what was going on and never in his wildest most insane dreams had he thought this would happen. Dumbledore was falling and Potter thinks he could tangle with him. He had to laugh at that. Potter was just a whelp and he could get rid of him easily. The one trouble he had was the prophecy. He needed to know what was in it.

According to one of his Death Eaters is that only he or Potter could get it. Now he couldn't risk himself from being spotted and knew that the Department of Mysteries was very well protected. No, he needed to lure Potter in and get him to get it for him. Yes, but how was the question. It seemed the boy had great mental shields and he was unable to break through them.

That and Snape was no longer in the castle. He didn't know what was going on and he needed to. That meant he had to use one of his follower's kids to do it for him. He sighed. A Dark Lord's job is never done.

/Scene Break/

"Lavender, can I talk to you?" Neville asked.

Lavender turned from her chat to see Neville looking at her with a serious look. She had never seen Neville look so serious so she nodded and went with Neville. Soon they were in an empty classroom.

"What can I do for you Neville?" she asked.

"I need your help Lavender" Neville said.

Lavender arched one of her finely sculpted eyebrows.

"With what?" she asked.

"Look, before we start you need to know this is serious Lavender. You can go spreading this around" Neville said seriously.

Lavender sat up straight in the chair she was sitting in.

"I can keep a secret Neville" she said not liking what Neville was saying.

"Sorry, but you are the gossip queen of Hogwarts, you know" Neville said.

"I know, I know, but I also know when to keep my mouth shut too" Lavender said with a bit of heat.

Neville nodded.

"So what is you need Neville?" Lavender asked now calmed a bit.

"I need your help with something that only you can do" Neville said.

Lavender's eyes widen. She had never heard these words coming from any of her housemates' mouths before, especially to her.

"What do you need Neville?" she asked.

"I need you to spy on Ginny. She is up to something and since I can't go up to the girl's dorms I'm hoping you could do this for me" Neville said.

Lavender knew right a way what Neville was asking. She wasn't a blond ditz with big boobs like most everyone in the school saw her. She was quite smart though she never really showed it off. She conformed to be liked by others. But here was a chance for her to take off the mask she was wearing.

"I'll do it" she said.

"Thanks Lav" Neville said then kissed the girl on the cheek.

Lavender couldn't hold back the blush that spread across her cheeks.

/Scene Break/

Ron was munching away trying to think of a plan to get Hermione. He needed a good plan, but right now was drawing a blank. He frowned as bits of food fell onto the book he was trying to read. He needed help. That's when he saw his sister and he leapt up and went for her.

"Neefd your helfp Ginny" Ron said with his mouthful.

Ginny had to brush off the food particles that flew from her brother's mouth. She looked at him with disgust.

"What do you need help with Ron?" she asked coolly.

Ron, doing the smart thing looked around and saw the common room was empty. He then turned back to Ginny.

"Need you to help me grab Hermione from Potter" Ron said.

Ginny tilted her bead to the side and thought. Then she nodded. This could work. Her brother could be used as a distraction for her plan. Yes, this could work well.

"Alright, but we can't plan here" she said.

Ron nodded.

The two redheads left the common room. Once they were gone Lavender pulled off her Invisibility cloak her brother had given her last summer. She had news for Neville and hoped she'd get another kiss for it.

/Scene Break/

Harry couldn't help tossing and turning. He was very tired and had forgotten to raise his Occlumency shields. He had a vision of a long corridor. He wasn't sure what was in there, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He tried to go for it, but before he could reach it he awoke.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry blinked in the dark then pulled his wand out from under his pillow and lit it. He found Luna lying in bed with him. Her nightgown was cotton and ended at the knees.

"Just a strange dream Luna" Harry said.

"I thought you didn't have those anymore" Luna said.

"I guess I forgot to put up my shields tonight" Harry said frowning.

"He must be up to something" Luna said.

Harry just nodded now with his brain trying to figure out what Voldemort was up to and why he wanted to involve him.

"Harry, there is a room in the Department of Mysteries. The room is called the Hall of Prophecies. It holds every prophecy ever spoken by a true seer" Luna said.

That made it all snap into focus.

"Wake the girls, we need a meeting" Harry said getting up.

Luna nodded and skipped out of the room.

In the common room all of Harry's girls were there. Some were rubbing their eyes while others were trying to keep from falling asleep. They were all in their bedclothes, which varied from witch to witch. Harry had to control himself since he was seeing his girls in clothing he had never seen them in.

"See something you like Harry?" Penny asked cheekily.

"Yes, and I must be the luckiest wizard on this earth" Harry said smiling.

This made all the girls happy and they smiled though some were sleepy ones.

"What's this all about?" Susan asked in a yawn.

Harry told them of his odd dream and how he had it. They scolded him lightly about his shields, but then Harry told them about what Luna had told him and they got them all awake.

"He's after the prophecy" Daphne said.

"He is. My guess he wants me to get it since he doesn't want to reveal himself yet" Harry said.

"Why's that?" Parvati asked.

"Why do it yourself when you have servants and your enemy who could do it for you" Susan said.

"So what do we do?" Padma asked.

"We get the prophecy out of there without him knowing and set a trap" Harry said. He was thinking on the fly.

"And how do we do that?" Hermione asked.

"Um, not sure about that" Harry said scratching his head.

Hermione sighed. Leave it to Harry to come with up an idea, but have no plan for it.

"Luna, how do you know about the department of Mysteries. It's supposed to be the most secretive sector in the Ministry?" Susan asked.

"Oh, daddy used to work there and told me" Luna said.

/Scene Break/

The next night Harry was on another date. This one was with Fleur. They went to a nice Mexican restaurant since neither have tried it and Hermione told them it was good.

Fleur Delacour grew up in France. Her father was a high ranking Ministry official in the French Ministry. She grew up having everything, but being half Veela thanks to her mother's side was not always a good thing. Other girls didn't like her since she was so pretty and got the all the boys' attention. Fleur grew up never having a close female friend other than her mom than her sister when she was old enough. It was a lonely childhood for her.

When she started to attend Beauxbatons she placed an air of haughtiness around herself to repel boys who only looked at her for her looks and body. Even at that young age she had a great body. It was when she transformed into her adult form did she had to really crank up her snobbishness. She made it through school with no friends at all and that bothered her a lot even though she acted like it didn't. She buried those feelings by working on hard and studying. She wasn't going to let anyone see her weak. She just couldn't. So no one at school really saw the real Fleur Delacour at all except her family and the headmistress.

Her final year and she was told that they'd be going to some English school to compete in some tournament. She researched it before leaving and found that the tournament had been canceled due to too many deaths. That didn't help her too much, but she was told she should enter and compete for the honor of the school. So she agreed no matter the danger. When she arrived she complained about everything. She did this because all the boys were staring at her and drooling. It disgusted her immensely.

At dinner the first night she went over to another table for some food since their table didn't have any. There she found probably the first person since her father to be immune to her Allure. She was a bit shocked, but hid it. She was curious to who this person was. She made some inquires and found it was Harry Potter. She was shocked, but figured that since this was the Boy-Who-Lived he must have some great power to repel her Allure. She kept an eye on Harry from a distance since he interested her. He didn't seem like any of the other boys his age. He hung around with two others and she saw a strong connection he had with the girl in the trio.

As a Veela, even a half-Veela she could tell if there a connection of some kind between people. She learned this when she went through the change. She could tell Harry and the girl were close, very close to one another. As for Harry's other friend. Well, she found him disgusting when he ate. It nauseated her since the boy sat close to Harry she had to endure that to watch Harry. When her name came out of the goblet she stood proudly and walked with confidence even though inside there were butterflies in her stomach.

When she found out Harry was also in the tournament she was shocked. She didn't think the boy could handle it. He was so small. Yes, she did make a comment about him being a little boy, which she kind of regretted later when she saw into those green eyes. Those eyes weren't of a naïve child, but a young man that has gone through trials before and ready to go through them again even if he had no choice. It made her stomach flip-flop.

The first task scared her. Dragons. She didn't know many spells that could pierce dragon hide. So her plan that she came up with help from her headmistress was to charm it to sleep. It worked until the dragon breathed fire. Luckily she wasn't hurt that bad and it was mainly her skirt. She sat and watched Harry's try and when she saw them standing there doing nothing she thought the boy had a death wish. Then she saw him fly and it amazed her. She'd seen some professional Quidditch matches and saw how they flew. They had nothing on Harry. Harry flew around recklessly, but with purpose. It was the most amazing flying she had ever witnessed. She was on her feet cheering like the rest when Harry snatched the egg.

The second task had her nervous since she had no idea what they'd take. Once at the lake and she found out what they had taken she was a bit frantic. She dove in using the bubble-head charm. She was making good progress until the Grindylow attacked her. She had to forfeit. Since she was a Veela her some her magical power is derived from fire, which in water made her weaker. She sat waiting and waiting. It felt like hours, days. Soon Cedric came out of the water with his hostage. It was the girl he took to the Yule Ball. Next came Krum and his date, though Fleur questioned this choice since anyone with eyes could see who Harry would miss the most and she was someone else's hostage. Her nerves began working on her when the time limit passed. Then Harry arose with not only his hostage, but hers as well.

Fleur did her best to rush to them, but her headmistress was holding her back. She was able to break free and hold her sister, the only one she care for as much as her parents. She thanked Harry for saving her sister with a kiss and saw the angry look she got from his friend for that. Her opinion for the boy had grown much and she could honestly say that she fancied him. But knew he was taken by another. It hurt, but she wasn't going to be what those idiot writers say Veela do. She wasn't going to steal Harry away with her Allure. Besides, Harry could fight it anyway. No, she'd accept what had happened and wish them the best.

The final task was a maze. She raced in last and made it through fine until Krum attacked her. He used the torture curse on her and she was out. What happened after was shocking and she knew she had to do something. So she stayed in Britain. She packed all of her things and found a nice flat. She then got a letter from Hermione asking for a meeting. This made her curious and decided to meet with the girl. She met Hermione and she told Fleur of her basic plan. She wasn't going to tell her the whole thing until everyone was gathered. Fleur talked to her father and got a house thanks to him. It was warded quite fast.

After that she met with other girls all either Hogwarts students or former. Hermione laid out her plan and it was bold and unusual. Fleur was all for it. She wanted to do something to help Harry and this would do it. So after that she, Hermione and a girl named Penny went off to get Harry.

/Scene Break/

Snape was healed, but now was awaiting trial. He was transferred from his hospital bed to a jail cell. This angered the potion master as he stalked his cell like a caged lion. He was furious at what has happened as he also prepared his defense. He had a few tricks up his sleeve that he could play. Thankfully they allowed him the paper after the guards were done so he was able to catch up with things. He read about how Umbridge was taken down and Snape sneered at the picture. The Creevey boy was the one who took the photo. Not only Potter was there with his tramps, but the Longbottom squib was named as Potter's champion. This made his blood boil. He had to get out and get his revenge on Potter.

/Scene Break/

Harry along with Susan, Luna, and Hermione made their way into the Ministry where they were met by Amelia Bones.

"Lord Potter, welcome to the Ministry of Magic" Amelia said.

"Thanks you madam Bones" Harry said.

They went through the checkpoint and then head to the lifts and then took them down to the DoM. They made their way following Amelia to the Hall of Prophecies. The girls and Harry looked around trying to see everything, but that was hard since there was no time to dilly-dally. Soon they got to their destination and with the help of one of the Unspeakables they were led to the aisle where the prophecy was held.

"So this is it" Susan said staring at the glass orb.

"I guess" Harry said taking the orb from the shelf.

He then put it in a pouch he had ready and they left.

Back in Hogwarts the girls sat around with Harry in the middle trying to figure out how to open it.

"Do I just smash it?" he asked out loud.

"NO!" all the girls shouted.

Harry jumped at the volume.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"It's alright Harry, but I think we need to study it first" Padma said.

"Research time girls!" Hermione shouted like a battle cry.

/Scene Break/

Lavender had taken notes on her targets and even was able to follow them and heard a bit of their plans. She never felt such a thrill in her life. She was doing something meaningful, not just plain gossip about who is dating who and who is cheating on who. No, this would help people that she had grown to care for. People she believed in.

Lavender Brown always thought life revolved around fashion, boys and make-up. She always thought that until Parvati left her. She missed her friend and even though they chatted now and again she saw a changing in her friend. No longer was Parvati interested in boys and fashion. Well, Parvati still liked fashion, but it didn't dominate her life like before. This made Lavender rethink a few things her life. She got to think about things that were outside her comfort zone and at first it was scary, but then she understood that there were things that were more important than boys and fashion.

When Neville approached her about being a spy she had found her chance and grabbed it. She was going to prove to not only herself, but others that she wasn't just the gossip queen of Hogwarts. Also there was something different about Neville that she couldn't put her finger on, but she liked what she had seen so far.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay that's the end of this one. Sorry if it is a bit shorter than the last, but couldn't write anymore to it. Yes, I am going to have Neville and Lavender get together. Since I took the usual girls I match with Neville away I needed to be creative. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The girls were hard at work researching how to hear the prophecy without breaking the orb, but with little success.

"There's got to be a way" Daphne fumed after she slammed another book shut.

"There is, just be patient Daph" Padma murmured as she looked through her book.

Harry's girls had a large array of books scattered around them. They had books from the Potter library as well as the Hogwarts one from the restricted section. They have been working on cracking open the prophecy for four days straight without only time to shower, go to classes for most, eat, sleep and bathroom breaks. They were making little headway since the way of storing the prophecy was only known to the people who worked in the Department of Mysteries and they weren't talking.

"I'm tempted to go with Harry's suggestion and smash" Parvati said as she closed another book before picking up another. She hadn't read this many books in her whole life.

"There has to be a way and we'll find it" Hermione said in her usual determined tone.

/Scene Break/

Snape's trial was set and Dumbledore was booted from his spot for this one due to personal conflict. Amelia got that through the Wizengamot and Dumbledore had no choice, but to sit on the sidelines, though he planned a grand thing of him coming to his potion master's rescue anyway. In the courtroom Snape was chained to the chair with magical suppressing cuffs.

"Order, order. The trial of Severus Snape is about to start" Amelia Bones said as she banged the gavel.

Soon the courtroom was quiet.

"Severus Snape, you are charged with firing a dark curse at Lord Potter. How do you plead?" Amelia asked.

"Guilty" Snape said.

There were several gasps as they heard Snape's plea.

"Is there anything you wish to say in your defense Mr. Snape?" Amelia asked.

The head of the DMLE was waiting for what Snape was willing to give up and if, if it was good enough she might let him off easy. But it would have to be very worthwhile since she wasn't going to let him get away. Heck, she saw Harry sitting there and knew that he was trusting her to do her duty and she was going to do it.

"I do" Snape said.

"Please tell us what it is" Amelia said.

"I am a Death Eater and I know who other Death Eaters are as well as the dark lord's backers. I can give you names of them all" Snape said.

"Mr. Snape, as much as I want to hear more. You must know that you tried to kill the last of an Ancient and Noble house, which is a very serious crime. Not to mention that Lord Potter is also Lord of Hogwarts too" Amelia said.

In Snape's mind he was spewing insults about Potter.

Before Snape could speak Dumbledore arrived with all the grace and splendor the old wizard could muster.

"Albus, what brings you here?" Amelia asked.

"I come to advocate for my friend Severus, Amelia. You know that it is legal to do so" Dumbledore said.

"Very well Albus, you may begin" Amelia said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked forward so everyone was looking at him. His eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Members of the Wizengamot, Severus Snape's alleged attack was nothing more than an impulsive act. He meant no real harm to Harry at all. As a teacher he'd never harm a student" Dumbledore said.

Harry, who was in the gallery with Penny, Padma, Daphne, and Hermione snorted at this. They knew Dumbledore was just speaking nonsense hoping his words could sway the verdict.

"Bloody idiot, he thinks he can get Snape off" Padma said.

"He doesn't even understand how serious the crime is. He thinks he can charm his way through this trial" Daphne said.

Back to Dumbledore.

"Severus has always had my utmost trust. I trust him still especially in these dark times. As most of you all know, Severus is a spy for us and to lose him we'd lose what insight he could give us on the plans that Voldemort is plotting" Dumbledore said.

Several people shivered and gasped upon hearing Voldemort's name.

"Now the old goat is try to freak them out" Daphne said.

"This doesn't look good" Hermione said frowning. She knew how the wizarding world was sheep.

"Dumbledore, how dare you claim that You-Know-Who is back. He's dead and can't come back" Fudge blustered.

"I have and will stand by my claim that Voldemort is back" Dumbledore said calmly.

There was several people muttering about this and Amelia had to bang her gavel to get the room back in order.

"What are we going to do?" Padma asked.

"I guess I will have to do something" Harry sighed.

The girls nodded and Harry made his way down.

"Is there anything else?" Amelia asked, who had already saw Harry moving.

"Yes, I'd like to say something."

Everyone turned to find Harry walking in wearing the Potter family robes with the four individual Hogwarts house coat of arms as well as Hogwarts too.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"I am here to see justice served Dumbledore" Harry said.

Snape shot a murderous look at Harry, but Harry ignored the greasy potion master.

"Members of the Wizengamot, you have a choice to do what is right or what is easy. The right thing to do is to sentence Severus Snape for his crime justly or you could take the easy way out and allow the man who has waltzed in and talk to you like you know nothing and you should listen to blindly. The choice is yours. But I should remind you of some of the decisions this man has made in the past to give an idea how much Dumbledore's word is good" Harry said.

Harry then began telling the courtroom how Dumbledore left him on a doorstep while the wizarding world was celebrating. How he grew up, though it was an edited version of it. He then told about his first four years of Hogwarts and how Dumbledore just usually sat there like a figurehead and never really took his role as headmaster unless it something that caught his attention i.e. him.

This left the courtroom murmuring about what they now knew of the great wizard Dumbledore was.

Dumbledore was furious that his dirty laundry was being aired. There was stuff that the wizarding public should never know. It was for the greater good.

"We shall deliberate" Amelia said.

It took only ten minutes and Snape was sentenced to the max. He was put in Azkaban for fifteen years for his crime. Snape was dragged out screaming about his revenge he'd get on Harry. Dumbledore looked at Harry and the rest of the court with a look that said you'll regret what you have done.

/Scene Break/

_**Greenhouse number 4**_

"Neville?" Lavender whispered.

Neville turned from the plant he was trimming to find Lavender standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Hey Lav, what can I do for you?" he asked as he got back to work.

"Got some news for you Neville" Lavender said walking in.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

Lavender reported how that it looks like Ginny and Ron were teaming up to plan something.

"Hmm, interesting" Neville said.

"Does that help any?" Lavender asked.

"It will, if we could find out what it is they are plotting" Neville said.

"I think I can get that" Lavender said.

"How?" Neville asked.

Lavender threw her chest out as she had a smug grin on her face. Neville was speechless for a second then smiled.

"You are devious Miss Brown" he said.

"Anything to help the cause Nev" Lavender said.

Neville smiled and went back to work only to find that Lavender pulled on some gloves too and began helping.

/Scene Break/

Sirius Black, who had been hiding in his old family home had kept close watch on the going ons. He got his news from the Order, which was a group Dumbledore had started up again when Voldemort had returned. Sirius hooted with laughter when he found out that Harry had surrounded himself with some of the hottest girls in school. It made the old dog proud that Harry was such a babe magnet. He only wished he could do more to help his godson. Sadly, Dumbledore had pretty much confined him to the house and he was going a bit stir crazy. He needed to do something, but what. Then a spark, Remus, the mangy werewolf could help him.

/Scene Break/

As this was all going on there was political fallout with everyone involved with the bill a certain toad had proposed. It was found that the law was passed illegally and was stripped from the books immediately. The backers of the law were being hunted down as this was going on. Transactions were found thanks to the helpful goblins of Gringotts. Amelia was rubbing her hands together as she saw who was the ones who forced the law through. Christmas had come early.

/Scene Break/

Ginny stirred the cauldron as she dreamed about what she'd do with all the Potter money. All the things she could buy. Meanwhile Ron was stalking around. He was no use when it came to potions and Ginny wouldn't let him a foot near the cauldron for fear of him messing something up.

"Is it ready yet?" Ron whined.

"Not yet Ronald. You have been careful with these kinds of potions Ronald. I want Harry to love me, not die" Ginny said with annoyance.

"How much longer?" Ron whined

Ginny was very close to grabbing her wand and hexing her brother when the timer buzzed. This meant she had to take it off the heat and let it rest for three days before it could be used.

"In two days Ron, we'll both get what we want" Ginny said happily.

Ron grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was unhappy. Potter had all these girls and all he had was Parkinson. It wasn't fair at all. He had to do something to show he was better than Potter, but what. He sat stewing trying to find a way to take down Potter, but found that he had no idea of what he could do. He then jumped up smiling. He knew what he could do.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had a bright smile as she was led to a fancy restaurant. She was holding the arm of her best friend/boyfriend.

Hermione grew up with two loving parents who were dentists. She was a very bright young girl, but her time in primary school was not the best. She had no friends and was picked on constantly. Her only companion was the books she devoured. It wasn't til Professor McGonagall made a visit to her when her whole life changed. There was now a reason why things happened around her. Like when she changed her teacher's hair blue, or the time when a kid who was being mean to her suddenly ended up in a trash can. She was a witch.

When Hermione got her school books she devoured them. She learned so much and was so excited to go to Hogwarts. As she was reading she read about one Harry Potter. From what she had read she figured that he'd be around her age and that meant he'd be going to school with her. This thrilled her since she wanted to see what the boy looked like.

When she board the train she found an empty compartment. She sighed. This would the farthest from home she'd ever be and she was scared. She was also excited, but scared at the unknown. As the train made its way to Hogwarts a boy popped hi head in asking for help finding a toad named Trevor. Being the helpful person she is Hermione assisted in the search. As she was help searching she came to a compartment and found what would be her destiny.

In the compartment were two boys. A red haired one and a black haired one. She asked about the toad and got a bit of a rude response by the redhead, Ron. She then saw he had his wand out and figured he was doing magic. She wanted to watch. This magic wasn't really great and she felt like she show them what magic really was. She fixed the black haired boy's glasses and that's when she found him. Harry Potter. She couldn't help, but gush a bit about what she read about him. What was surprising was how shy and nervous he was. She almost like her.

Soon the got to the castle and got sorted her sorting was hard since the hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw. No, she was adamant in going to the house that Harry would be put in. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she needed to be there. The hat grumbled and placed in her in the house of the brave. Her first couple weeks in Hogwarts was almost the same like primary except she had no parents to lean on. Kids still picked on her. Especially the redhead boy she had met. It hurt her a lot. The one Halloween the boy said something really mean and she fled to the bathroom.

That night she was unaware of the danger that was lurking and when she finally emerged from the stall she had been crying in she was standing in front of a full-grown mountain troll. She was paralyzed with fear. She had read about them, but seeing one was another thing. As the troll raised its club to hit her she couldn't move. Her brain was yelling at her, but her body wouldn't act. It wasn't til a voice told her to move that she did. Once clear of the attack she found Harry Potter and Ron there. But her eyes were only on Harry. Her heart was beating fast. The troll went to attack her again when Harry did the bravest thing anyone has ever done for her. He leapt onto the troll's back and shoved his wand up its nose.

Everything else was a bit of a blur, but in the end she knew she had made her first real friend. Harry Potter. As she got to know Harry she found that Harry wasn't anything what the books had told her. She truly liked Harry and made a silent vow to stick by his side no matter what. This was her first friend and best friend and that meant she was going to do everything in her power to help him in any way possible.

The adventure with the stone was a terrifying one, but she knew that she could do it. With Harry by her side she found she had a confidence that she didn't know she had. She helped as much as she could and when the time came for her to part with her friend she had to hug him. She poured all of her love and care she had for the boy into that hug hoping he'd understand. She felt him stiffen and just thought she wasn't used to being hugged by a girl.

Second year started off normal, but then soon another mystery appeared. She stuck by Harry through it all even when Harry was accused of being the one that was setting the monster upon the school. She believed with her heart and soul that Harry wasn't it. When she found what the monster was she became more careful, but that didn't help her and the last thing she saw was a pair of yellow eyes and nothing more. In her petrified state she couldn't move, but her mind was still active. She heard and felt everything around her. She loved the time that Harry spent with her. He'd even sneak in late and stay with her. He'd tell her about his day, do his homework, he spent a lot of time with her and she loved it. When she was un-petrified she knew Harry had did it. So when she saw Harry she just had to run to him. She hugged Harry with all her might.

Third year was different for her. She was developing feeling for Harry and she knew it. But she knew Harry was dense when it came to girls and decided to just be his friend for now. She worried about Harry a lot this year definitely with the Dementors roaming about. She also burned herself out with her school schedule She knew it was a mistake taking every course, but she wanted to try everything. One of the worst things that happened this year happened at Christmas when Harry got a broom for Christmas. She was very suspicious about this and told McGonagall right away. Harry was upset with her, but she could tell that he wasn't as mad at her as the redhead was. Later she knew that she should've had told Harry about what she was going to do before going to McGonagall, but Harry's safety was more important than anything.

When it turned out that the mass murder was actually innocent and Harry's godfather she was shocked that the society she was now a part of. In the end she and Harry were able to save Harry's godfather by flying on a magical beast. As she held tight to Harry she couldn't help, but love the feeling of being so close to Harry. He smelled so good that it helped calm her nerves a bit.

Fourth year was alright until Harry's name came out of that blasted cup. She immediately went into her saving Harry mode and began helping him through this ordeal as well as standing by his side not caring what others said. The first task was frightening and she gripped her face so tight that it left nail impressions on her face. She was disappointed that she wasn't Harry's date, but she had a nice time with Krum that was until Ron ruined it for her. The second task was not very pleasant for her since she was a part of it. In the end she had no clue why she was Krum's hostage. I mean she only knew him for a few weeks and that's all. She thought she'd be Harry's since she knew how much he counted on her. She was shocked when it was Ron, who was Harry's hostage since it made no sense. The third task scared her the most since in the end Harry had to see someone die and witness the rise of Voldemort.

When Harry told her about the prophecy she immediately went into planning mode. She knew that Harry would need her help and she was going to give it her all. She thought about long and hard and jotted down every idea she came up with, but none seemed to work. That was until she remembered what Harry told her at the end of first year about why Quirrell couldn't touch him. Love. So she began to plan what she though was her most ambitious plan ever. She gathered all the data she could about girls she knew and sorted them into piles on if they could be trusted and if they'd join. Once done she was pleased by what she had done. Now it was time to execute it.

With the help of Fleur she got a space that could be used. She then sent off the invites and prayed for the best.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end this chap on this. Hermione's date is the last of the girls. I knew I had to do Hermione last since she had the most I could write. I hope I did alright on it since I didn't want to ramble on. Hope I didn't. Next chap will be Ginny and Ron's downfall.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: decided to try something a bit different to begin this chap. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tonks was amazed how her life had changed so drastically. She was a fully trained auror and good at her job. Her dueling skills were excellent and she was great had going undercover due to be a metamorphmagus. When she was asked to go with the Minister to arrest a dangerous criminal she thought this was a career opportunity of a lifetime. When she got to Hogwarts she was shocked that the criminal was one Harry Potter. She threw down her badge as a sign of defiance. Afterwards she was scared of what she'd do without a job, but like the old muggle say goes; when one door closes another opens. She was offered a job as Harry's bodyguard and personal trainer. Since she being an auror she'd know how to be fit and ready for combat.

She helped trained Harry and his girls and she got along great with them all.

"Tonks, can I talk to you?"

Tonks turned and found herself staring at Remus Lupin. Her heart began beating faster. Merlin, she had never liked a guy so much. Though Remus was older than her she didn't care. He had a way about him that made her go all aquiver inside.

"What can I do for you Remus?" she asked after she got her voice back.

"I need you to deliver this letter to Harry. Tell him it is from Snuffles" Remus said.

Tonks gave Remus an odd look, but took the letter.

/Scene Break/

"I've had it!" Daphne screamed.

This caused the rest of the girls jump since Daphne's outburst was quite unexpected.

"What is it Daphne?" Luna asked.

"We've been looking for a way to hear the prophecy and there's nothing in these books. I say smash" Daphne said.

"But we don't know if we'll hear it if we do that and if we do that and we hear it then that would be our only chance" Padma argued.

"Why can't we smash it anyway? I mean, we know what the prophecy is" Parvati asked.

This caused the room to become silent. It was so quiet crickets could be chirping and it would be the loudest thing.

"Why didn't any of us think of that?" Susan asked out loud.

"We were so busy trying figure out this thing that we totally forgot that we already knew what was inside it" Hermione groaned.

"All this time we wasted on something we already know" Penny groused.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort sat back wondering if he was able to implant thoughts about the Department of Mysteries into Potter's head. He wasn't sure if he succeed since the boy had amazing mental shields. He wasn't sure how the boy got them so fast, but he wasn't able to read any of the boy's thoughts anymore like he used to.

What also didn't help was that he had no spy inside Hogwarts anymore with Severus gone. He needed a new spy and fast. He needed to know what was going on in the school so he could plan his next move.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat back relaxing, his girls were done with their research project on the prophecy and now they had it in a glass case as sort an odd ornament. Harry had no idea why they chose to keep it, but when asked Padma said, "Well it is not everyday that we have something from the Department of Mysteries, so might as well keep it."

This seemed strange for Harry, but knew he was outvoted.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and found Tonks looking at him.

"Hey Tonks, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

Tonks handed him a letter.

"It's from Snuffles" she said.

Harry got a grin on his face as he ripped open the letter and read it. He smiled and nodded. An idea was forming in his head, but he needed the expertise of his ladies to help him. He clutched onto a pendant that was around his neck. Daphne and Hermione had created a bunch of pedants for the whole group that would alert them if anyone needed help. They'd look at the pendant when it started to get warm and vibrate. On it would say who was calling them and then the pendant would guide them to the person.

There was a flood of girls entering the quarters all out of breath.

"We got your call Harry, what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"I got an idea that I need your help with" Harry said.

"You called us for that?" Parvati asked not looking happy.

"What's with the letter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's from Snuffles, and it's why I need your help" Harry said.

Hermione knew who Snuffles was right away.

"What's your idea?" she asked excitedly.

"Hold up, who is Snuffles?" Daphne asked.

"Snuffles is Sirius Black, my godfather" Harry said.

All the girls except for Tonks knew the story of Harry's third year.

"Could someone please explain what in Merlin's name is going on?" Tonks shouted.

This jarred everyone else out of their state. What happened next was Harry telling Tonks what happened his third year with Hermione filling in for part that Harry either skipped or forgot. Once done Tonks was stunned.

"You actually produced a corporeal patronus?" she asked in awe.

"Um, yeah" Harry said.

"And it actually scared off hundreds of Dementors?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Bloody Merlin, why am I even teaching you? You have more power than Dumbledore, heck maybe even Merlin" Tonks said.

"I may have a lot of magic, but I don't know how to handle it. I need to learn how to use it and control it so I can take down Voldemort and Dumbledore" Harry said.

"You me we Harry" Padma said.

Harry looked to see all of his girls were in total agreement with what their 'sister' was saying and like her they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Um, right we, that's what I meant to say" Harry said.

"What does the letter say?" Susan asked.

Harry held it out.

_Dear Pup,_

_First I must say congratulations on scoring so many hot babes. You make me so proud that you inherited my way with the ladies. Or is it sad that you have more girls than any one man could ever. I mean, come on pup leave some for us. Okay, with that out of the way I'd like to set up a meeting with you and your ladies so we can talk. I've read everything in the paper, but I'd like to heard it from you. Please sent your reply by way of my lovely niece._

_Sirius_

"So what do you think I should do?" Harry asked.

"I think you need to talk to him Harry. Sirius is the rightful head of the Black house and with him by your side you can make some major changes to our world" Daphne said.

"I agree with Daphne that you should meet with Sirius. I think my aunt might like to be apart of this talk since that could help get him a trial" Susan said.

The other girls were in agreement so Harry penned a letter and gave it to Tonks to give to Remus, who'd give it to Sirius.

/Scene Break/

Sirius sat back thinking what he'd ask his godson to do when Remus came in.

"Harry's letter" the werewolf said.

Sirius snatched it from Remus' hand, ripped it opened then read it. He grinned as he finished.

"Moony, I think it's time to take me for a walk" Padfoot said.

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded.

/Scene Break/

Ginny sat stirring the cauldron one more time as she looked over the directions just to make sure it was done right. She had to make sure that this was right. Her whole future rode on this potion.

"Is it done yet, it's been two days" Ron whined.

Ginny flashed a glare at her brother telling him to be quiet. Ron did, but pouted.

"It's done Ronald, now all we need is to put a bit of hair in it" Ginny said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. She had explained this part to her brother several times and still he had yet to remember it.

"Because Ronald. The hair will tie the potion to us. When we feed it to Harry and the beaver they'd get hooked on us. Harry to me and the beaver to you" Ginny explained.

"Oh" Ron said.

"Now, we've got to figure a way to get them to take the potion" Ginny said.

"Why don't we slip it to them in their goblets?" Ron asked.

"Because Ronald, we don't sit together anymore. They have their own table and it would look suspicious if we walked up there" Ginny said.

"So, what should we do?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. She hated that she had to think of everything. Why couldn't she have a brother who had a brain, well, a brain that functioned on more than just Quidditch, food, and chess.

"We need to find an elf that will give this to them" Ginny said.

The elf plan didn't go well at since no elf in the castle would do what the two redheads wanted. They were very suspicious of the two and what they might have planned for their master.

/Scene Break/

It was two days later and Ginny had devised a new plan. She just hoped it would work. Harry would have times during the day he'd be in the Gryffindor common room away from his girls. She took this opportunity to feed Harry her potion.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked a bit coolly.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was wrong to do what I did to you and to call the girls around those names. I'm sorry" Ginny said with mock sincerity.

Harry eyed Ginny weighing how honest the little redhead really was. But what Harry didn't know was Ginny slipperier than the twins. She could tell a lie with a straight face and people would believe because she could put in enough mock sympathy or whatever emotion she needed for the situation.

"Apology accepted Ginny" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, here are some chocolates for you as a gift" Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin" Harry said.

Ginny handed Harry a box of chocolates that she had heavily laced with love potion. Harry placed them in his pocket and went back to relaxing. Ginny frowned that Harry wouldn't eat them right away, but decided she could wait a bit longer.

/Scene Break/

Ron's mission of giving Hermione her love potion was harder since Hermione was always around at least one of her sisters. But Ginny coached him through what to say and how to act and hoped for the best. Though the redhead knew that it would take a miracle for Ron to actually follow through flawlessly.

Today Hermione was with Penny and Parvati. The three were doing some interesting research. This had nothing to do with school or Voldemort. No, Parvati thought they should had Potter robes to wear when they weren't in classes. Her reasoning was that they should show the school who they belonged to and were under the protection of even though most of the school knew. Penny thought that was a good idea and dragged Hermione into it.

Ron approached with more confidence since he saw who Hermione with. He didn't know Penny at all and what he knew of Parvati was she was an airhead like Lavender. So he thought this was going to be easy. Speaking of Lavender, he had an idea that once he had Hermione he could still have Lavender too. If Harry could do it then he could too.

"Hi Hermione" the redhead said.

Hermione immediately went for her wand and Parvati had to stop her from hexing the redhead. Though why she did she wondered about.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione growled.

"Um, I wanted to give you something as an apology. I was a prat and shouldn't have treated you like that" Ron said.

Parvati and Penny looked at one another. Warning bells were going off in their heads. Hermione's were going off too, but she decided to play along.

"Thank you Ronald" Hermione said.

Ron pulled out the brightly colored box and placed it on the table then left. Ginny had told him to give Hermione the box then leave so not to cause any trouble and mess up the plan. She also threaten to hex him badly in his private if he didn't follow this part.

Once gone Hermione, Parvati, and Penny eyed the box cautiously. Penny levitated the box into her bag then sealed it.

"We best go back and test these" Parvati said.

"Daphne has a kit we can use" Hermione said.

With that the three girls left the library.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy reread the letter from his aunt just to make sure he had everything correct. He had to succeed in this mission he was given. If he did then his lord would reward him greatly. Already Malfoy dreamed of all the wealth and treasure he'd get and if he did it well then he'd get his mark. He very much wanted that. He rubbed his forearm where the mark would be placed. Yes, he could not fail, but in his mind the mission had no chance of failing. This would be easy.

/Scene Break/

Harry was walking back to his quarters feeling good. He had under his arm the box of chocolates that Ginny had given him. He looked inside before he left and saw that there a few of his favorites, but he didn't have any. He thought he'd share them with his girls. Girls loved chocolate.

"Hello my lovelies" Harry greeted as he entered.

"Hello Harry" they all chorused.

"What do you have there Harry?" Luna asked.

"Oh just a box of chocolates" Harry said.

"Chocolates, where'd you get chocolate?" Susan asked.

"Ginny gave it to me. It was a part of an apology" Harry said.

"Harry, could we see the chocolates?" Fleur asked now very suspicious.

Harry sensed the change of attitude in the room and handed the box over to Fleur.

"Did you eat any?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"No, I thought I would share them with you all" Harry said.

"That's sweet Harry, but I'll never have anything that was given to you by Ginny Weasley" Padma said.

Before Harry could ask why the three girls from the library came bursting in.

"Daphne, we need you potion testing kit quickly" Penny said hurriedly.

"What, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Ronald gave me this box of chocolates today in the library and we need to test them" Hermione said.

"Ginny gave Harry a box of chocolates. This is mighty suspicious" Susan said.

The three girls from the library looked at Harry, who nodded. Something was definitely up now.

"They are definitely up to something. We need to test those chocolates now" Parvati said.

Daphne rushed up to her room to get her kit.

/Scene Break/

"So it is done?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I gave them to Hermione" Ron said with a nod.

"Did she eat one?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head.

Ginny scowled.

"No matter, we'll just have to wait a little while longer" the little redhead grumbled.

"But I don't want to wait" Ron whined.

Ginny smacked her brother in the back of the head.

/Scene Break/

"So it's confirmed?" Fleur asked.

Daphne nodded.

"Yes, both boxes are heavily laced with love potions, but from what I am getting from the readings I've got is that this is a Class A love potion, not to mention that all the chocolates are covered so much with the foul potion that it could be fatal if anyone ate more than just one" the Slytherin said.

"Class A, what is Class A?" Penny asked.

"Love potions are classified into three classes. Class C is very weak love potions or lust potions. They are hardly effective and you usually get them off those _Witch Weekly_ advertisements since they pose no real threat. Class B are stronger love potions or lust potions that can and will affect you. Their effectiveness on you varies in degree by the dosage. Class A is the most dangerous since it could be fatal to the person. They're not too common like Class C, but they are very deadly since old families used to use them in the old days in snaring certain people to marry a family member" Susan said knowledgeably.

"Yes, but what I'd like to know is how the little Weasley made this one. This love potion is only in books that would be in the Restricted Section and I highly doubt any teacher would give her access to the book the potion is in" Daphne said.

"I have a hunch that Molly is the cause of this" Hermione said scowling.

"Why do you say that?" Parvati asked.

"She told Ginny and I the summer before my third year how she used a love potion on Arthur. She played it off as a lark of some kind. But I wouldn't put it pass Ginerva to actually do something like this. She's crafty" Hermione said.

"What are we going to do?" Penny asked.

"We'll take these to my aunt. I'll bet their fingerprints are all over these boxes" Susan said.

"Harry, you can charge them for attempted poisoning of a head of an ancient and noble house and you adding the charge of attempting to poison a charge under your watch" Daphne said.

"Okay, lets do it" Harry said.

"I'll sent these to auntie, by the way Daphne, where did you get that kit. Only aurors and healers are supposed to have those?" Susan asked.

"My dad has connections" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Amelia was looking at the papers in front of her. Snape had sung his head off even after being sentence thanks to a little help from a truth telling potion. She was looking at the list of Death Eaters and was frowning. She had no idea how infested they were and now looking at it made her in dire need of a shower. To think she was good friends with a few of these people. She needed to move carefully on this or else their world might collapse.

She was glad that this was the only problem she had to deal with since this left her plate full. Unknown to her was an owl carrying more shit to add on to the pile.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pacing in his office thinking. He needed to find a way to get Harry back. He sighed and decided he had to move up some of his plans. It was the only way to get Harry back. He'd tell Harry about the Horcruxes. But he'd hand out the information only if Harry let go off this foolishness and vow to be loyal to him. Yes, this would just fine. Dumbledore was now sitting back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop. Everything will be coming up roses for Albus Dumbledore.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to those who I promised that this chap will be the demise of Ron and Ginny. I had it planned and when I started writing it, but didn't go the way I expected it. I had to draw it longer than I hoped, but I think I wrote some good stuff for it. So next chap will be the demise of Ron and Ginny. I swear it will. Also, you get more information on what Malfoy's mission is. Oh, and the talk with Sirius will probably be in the next chap if I can fit it in. And for some who asked about the prophecy, I mentioned it in the first chap, so that's how they know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Malfoy sat in one of the chairs in the Slytherin common room thinking. This wasn't something he very often since his father did all the thinking in the family, but right now he couldn't ask his father since he was ordered to do this and couldn't accept any outside help. He looked once again at the letter from his aunt.

_Draco,_

_You have the honor of doing a mission that your lord has demanded you to do. It is a great opportunity to be given such a grand mission from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has tasked you to rid Dumbledore from his sight. You are to do this one your own with outside help. The Dark Lord wants to see if are capable of such a thing. If you are then you'll be award handsomely. If not then you'll be punished severely._

_Aunt Bella_

Malfoy gulped, but knew he had to do this. He had no other choice since if he didn't then he'd be killed by the dark lord. But if he did succeed then he'd bring prominence back to the Malfoy family.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, I must speak with you this instant," Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed. He was in the middle of eating with his girls and was enjoying a nice conversation with Fleur about plans to visit France in the summer. The girls had all decided that they'd rotate positions so they all had a chance to sit next to Harry. Since there were only two spots on either side of Harry there was an elaborate schedule set by Hermione that boggled everyone's mind when they first saw it. The only thought that went through all of their minds was; only Hermione could come up with this.

"Headmaster, I am very busy" Harry said politely.

Dumbledore wasn't about to be pushed aside.

"I must insist, Harry," he said.

Harry sighed.

"Fine, Mione, when do I have an opening?" Harry asked.

Hermione, who was three spots away from Harry looked in her ever-present planner then looked up.

"You have time if you finished your Transfiguration essay" she said.

"I still have a few more feet to do" Harry said.

"I'll help you Harry, I'm pretty good at Transfiguration" Padma offered.

"Alright, headmaster, I'll see you after I'm done with my essay" Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't look happy with this development.

"I must insist Harry, this is a matter most dire," he said.

"Headmaster, if I don't get this essay done I'll have these lovely ladies on me and also McGonagall too. And I've learned to never be on either these ladies or McGonagall's bad side when it comes to homework" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded.

Once Dumbledore left the group looked at one another.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Susan asked.

"Not sure, but I don't like it" Parvati said.

"He's getting desperate, he's going to be playing a part of his hand in hopes we fall for his trap" Luna said with her eyes having a hazy quality to them.

"What do you mean Luna?" Padma asked.

Luna blinked then did a little hop.

"Don't know, I do hope there will be pudding," she said.

Everyone looked at Luna then each other. They knew Luna had a bit of seer in her, but whenever she got these visions or whatever you call them they'd be so darn cryptic sometimes that it frustrated them to end. It didn't help that Luna didn't remember what she said either. She'd go into a mini trance spout off what needed to be said then return to her Luna normal self.

"Well I am not sure what's he's up to, but we'll have to play it cautiously. He's a manipulator to the extreme," Daphne said.

"Harry, you work on your essay, we'll figure out who'll come with you to the meeting" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and then began chatting with Padma about what he's written so far. He knew that his girls would have a plan to knock the old wizard down.

/Scene Break/

The two Weasleys were on pins and needles. They kept a hawk eye on their targets, but saw no changes at all.

"What if it didn't work?" Ron moaned.

"Of course it worked, I looked over that whole potion. I followed it to the letter" Ginny hissed.

"But it's not working" Ron moaned.

Ginny was getting tired of her brother's whining and she so wanted to hex the prat, but she knew that if anyone were to rat them out it was Ron. He had a big mouth that wasn't used just for eating. He'd blab to anyone who'd listen.

"Just be patient," she said sternly.

Ron just pouted.

/Scene Break/

Amelia looked at all the contents on her desk. She had on her left Snape's confession and on the right was the package she got from Susan with the potioned chocolates. She had to figure out what she had to go after first. She wanted to snag all the Death Eaters before they had a chance to even escape, but this potion thing was holding her back. She thought of Harry as a part of the family since he was with her Susan. So that meant she wanted to get the two people responsible. She sighed. Sometimes she hated her job.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting anxiously for Harry's arrival. In his mind he went over and over how he was going to it out. He knew he'd have to show off a bit to entice Harry, but once done he'd have him eating out of his hand. Yes, this plan couldn't go wrong.

A knock on the door signaled Harry's arrival.

"Enter" Dumbledore said.

Harry entered followed by Hermione, Fleur, Susan, Daphne, and Luna.

Dumbledore frowned at this. He totally forgotten about Harry and his women. He'd need to rework his plan a bit.

"We're here headmaster, what is it you wanted it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what must be discussed can go beyond this room. I must ask that your ladies leave" Dumbledore said.

"Not going to happen sir. They are my advisers and you know it" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned, but sighed. It was worth a shot. Harry and his advisers sat down in a sofa Fleur conjured. Harry sat first with Daphne having a bit of contest on who sat with Harry. Daphne won. Hermione sat on Harry's other side with Fleur taking residence on Hermione's other side. Susan sat on the other side of Daphne and Luna took up roost of the armrest.

"Very well, I have most grievous news to tell you Harry" he said.

There a pause for dramatic effect, but Harry and his girls weren't in the mood for it.

"Just tell us sir" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore lightly scolded Harry for his tone.

"As you are aware of the prophecy that predicted your fight with Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

There were nods all-around though Dumbledore wasn't pleased that so many knew the prophecy.

"The reason why Voldemort didn't die when you were a baby was because he had made a Horcrux" Dumbledore said.

Daphne and Luna gasped upon hearing this though the others were confused as to what a Horcrux was. The only thing they knew was that it must be bad for Daphne and Luna to gasp.

"Sir, are you meaning to say that Voldemort split his soul in an attempt to remain immortal?" Daphne asked.

"That is what I am say, but I fear he made more than one. Several in fact" Dumbledore said in a grievous tone.

"That can't be. The most Horcruxes you can make is three. Any more and you'd render yourself insane or worse" Luna said piping up.

"Miss Lovegood, I know that Voldemort has made more than three. He's probably made at the most six, maybe seven" Dumbledore said as he shot a quick look at Harry's scar.

"He can't sir. The soul can only take so much damage to it before it is no more" Luna argued.

"I have studied this in-depth Miss Lovegood. I know what I am talking about" Dumbledore said in a superior tone.

"You've only done reading sir. My family has done real research on it" Luna shot back.

"Luna, are saying that your family actually made those foul objects?" Daphne asked shocked that one her of sister's family dabbled in such magic.

"No, but we've done much research on the soul and all soul magic. The Lovegood family has always been the experts in magical creatures and soul magic" Luna said.

The others just nodded not questioning Luna's statement.

Dumbledore however wasn't going to let this fly. He knew he had to throw out his entire hand in hopes to make some kind of headway.

"Your scar is not a normal scar Harry. It is a Horcrux and you must die before Voldemort can be defeated" he blurted out.

"You've really lost it old man. Harry can't be a Horcrux. A body can't contain two souls within itself. There is no more room and even if the second soul was dormant then it would have either been devoured or eradicated by the main soul since the second soul is just an insignificant parasite" Luna said now looking a bit angry.

Dumbledore didn't like being told about something that he _knew_ about. He had half a mind to Obliviate the young blond.

"Don't even think about it sir" Harry said as he stood in front of Luna.

The rest of the girls moved so they'd protect Luna.

"Harry, what she speak is nonsense. I have many years of experience and I am the only one that can guide to your destiny" Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so sir, you may have experience, but you've lost track of the common people. The ones who actually put their lives on the line when it comes to the fighting. You have grown arrogant in thinking only you who knows what is best for the people. Well, it's not up to you to decide. It's up to the people and they will make the right decision." Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned as the girls around Harry smiled at him. They liked what they were seeing. Harry was growing into the leader the wizarding world needed. Not one that moves people around like pawns not caring who they are or what they'd sacrificing. Or one that would as he was told if offered enough good or other bribes. No, Harry would a caring leader and would listen to the people when they talked. And if ever he would stray the girls would be there to put him back in place.

"This is for the greater good Harry. What must be done is for the greater good," Dumbledore said.

"Not this again" Daphne groaned.

"Headmaster, there's nothing you can say that will make any of us think differently then we do now. Unlike you, I trust people and will listen to what they have to say and take it to heart. You on the other hand it's in one ear and out the other. You'll only hear them if it coincides with your plans. I have no such qualms. Luna has my utmost trust and I trust her when it comes to these Horcruts thingies" Harry said.

"Horcruxes Harry" Luna said.

"Thanks" Harry said with a smile to Luna. He then turned back to Dumbledore. "I'll not come back to your office unless it is a matter of my schooling since as headmaster that is supposed to be your number one priority. If you want to play politics or war then do it on your own time, not the school's" Harry said firmly then got up and left with his girls following him.

Dumbledore sat in his chair wondering what he was to do next. He had little to no power left to push.

/Scene Break/

Neville and Lavender had gotten to know one another and Neville was really starting to like this Lavender Brown he was seeing. He was much for the giggly, gossiping fashion fanatic that was on the surface. But the Lavender that she was showing him had all his adoration and affection.

As for Lavender, she was happy that someone liking her for who she was really was. She didn't have to put on any kind of mask with Neville. She felt comfortable with him. She saw the great wizard he could and is becoming and wanted to a part of that.

The two spent their time in the greenhouses with Lavender helping and learning more and more about Herbology. She did have a knack for it like Neville, but once she got an understanding she was very good at it.

"I like spending time with you Neville" Lavender said as the walked back up to the castle one day.

"I like spending time with you too Lav" Neville said smiling.

Lavender decided to make a move and she shifted closer to Neville. In response Neville wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her closer. Lavender smiled at this action. Sue, she was said to be an easy girl, but she nothing of the sort. She wasn't going to put out for just anyone. The rumors of her promiscuous nature was just that rumors. But with Neville she felt like she could possibly go all the way with him and not have her heart broken.

/Scene Break/

Remus walked down the street of Hogsmeade with a big black dog on a leash. He had a smirk on his face since the dog's collar was pink and had the name 'Princess' on it with fake diamonds. Poor Sirius, he had no clue at all about this since the collar was charmed to look like a regular brown collar, but when put on it was all its pink self. Soon Remus got to Three Broomsticks and headed in. He greeted Rosmerta then was led to the back where a private room was already set. He entered the room with Sirius still as a dog and there was Harry and his girls along with Amelia Bones.

"Is the coast clear?" Remus asked as soon as Rosmerta left.

"It is Moony. You can change back Snuffles" Harry said.

The black dog morphed back into Sirius Black. He had some nicer robes as well as a nice haircut go along with it. He smiled and greeted his godson.

"Hey pup," he said.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet my ladies" Harry said then introduced each one.

Sirius kissed the hand each one as he put on his most dashing smile. None of the girls bit, but they were polite to the old dog. When he got to Amelia she moved and grabbed Sirius' hand to shake it. She wasn't in the mood for Sirius' antics.

"Okay Sirius, we called Amelia here since she's going to help you get a trial. Sorry, we couldn't get before, but we've been busy" Harry said.

"I'll bet" Sirius smirked.

Harry's cheeks went red.

"Now Sirius, it's not nice to be envious of your godson just because he sleeps with all of all" Daphne said.

Sirius' mouth gapped open.

"You didn't say you sleep with all of them," he croaked.

"Why yes he does, how else does he avoid such terrible nightmares? We uses our dream-catchers to help him," Luna said with a mischievous smile.

Harry's face went redder and the girls decided more fun should be had at their Harry's expense.

"Oh Luna, I thought we were keeping that a secret" Penny said with a smirk.

"We were, my mistake" Luna said unapologetically.

"Now girls, as much as I like seeing Lord Potter's face so red and Black gapping like a fish. We have business to attend to," Amelia said breaking the fun.

The girls groaned, but they knew it was time to get serious (no pun intended).

Remus chuckled at the entire thing. This was so much fun.

Soon they got down to business and Amelia filled them in with what was going on in the Ministry. She told them about Snape's confession and all the entailed to and how she had the chocolates that the Weasley tried to use on Harry and Hermione. She wanted to get Harry's input in how to proceed since Harry is head of an Ancient and Noble house and as such he can suggest a suitable punishment.

"Well, I do know that Ginny has a life debt to me since I saved her in her first year. Can I do something about that?" Harry asked.

"You can. You can call that debt in and make her your personal slave so she can't move against you or your ladies anymore" Amelia said.

"That'd be fun, I have just the right choker that would fit Ginny" Luna said in a chipper tone.

Amelia cocked an eyebrow while Sirius' jaw had dropped to the floor. Remus looked curious or amused by this. As for Harry and his girls, they were used to Luna and they just ignored it. They smiled at the lithe blond and that was it.

"What else is there I can do. I want to get Ron also since he planned on dousing Hermione too. I don't want him try again somehow," Harry said.

"Talk with Arthur, I am sure you can come to some arrangement with him" Remus suggested.

"Not sure about that one. Dumbledore is thick with the Weasleys and he'd want the old goat there to help him," Daphne said.

"Maybe if have it that it is between two heads of house. That might make it so Dumbledore can't stick his big, fat crooked nose in it?" Susan suggested.

"That might work" Sirius said nodding.

"Alright, that's all good, but I want Sirius' trial first. I want him to be free," Harry said firmly.

"Harry that's going to take some time since there are some powerful figures that will do anything to stop it" Amelia said.

"There has to be a way," Harry said.

Everyone thought of a way to Sirius a trial when the door burst open.

"Death Eaters are attacking!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry to stop it there, but I thought it was best. The next chap will have the fight in Hogsmeade as well as the aftermath. Also, I know that some of you will be confused with the letter Malfoy got from Bellatrix. It will be explained in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: this is a warning in advance. There will be some foul language in the beginning of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A chill was in the air as well as screams were being heard as Harry and his ladies as well as Amelia Bones rushed out of Three Broomsticks. Remus left behind to handle Sirius, who had changed back into a dog for safety. Remus was going to guard the door as the rest took on their attackers.

Once outside Harry cast his patronus using the memory of all the love his lovely ladies have given him so far, the kisses they shared. A large silver stag galloped forth followed by a silver otter, then a hare, a cobra, an osprey, a hawk, a falcon, an eagle, and a badger. The stream of silver animals corralled the Dementors attacking and then Prongs took them out by goring them with its horns. Horrible screams were emitted from the black cloaked figures as they were pierced then all that was left was the black cloak.

This seemed to give the Death Eaters that were a part of the attack take pause, which was enough for Harry and his ladies and Amelia to attack them. But that didn't last long as the Death Eaters got over their shock and began fighting back. Hexes flew through the air. All of them lethal. The Death Eaters had no qualms in hurting or killing anyone in their way.

Meanwhile Amelia was firing back stunners and all sort of non-lethal spells. They only slowed the Death Eaters down as they kept revived their comrades.

Harry and his ladies though fired off bone breaking curses, ones that gave Death Eaters boils, and others semi-lethal light curses. They weren't meant to kill per se, but any way to incapacitate them they did.

Death Eaters fell one by one with these tactics and Amelia saw this and in the back of her mind she knew that she'd implement a version of this in her auror training since it was quite effective.

It took a half an hour for the battle to end, but Amelia was right pissed. None of her aurors had responded to the attack and when the first auror team did show up they were late by another half hour.

"Where the bloody fucking hell were you?" the head of the DMLE shouted.

The auror team cowered as their boss laid into them.

"The whole goddamn village was in danger and you lot couldn't get off your fucking asses to save it. It was up to Lord Potter and his friends to save the day and to save what have could have been a fucking disaster. I ought fire the whole fucking lot of you, but since we'd be short-handed if I did that I'll have to be more creative. I guess an extreme physical training along with some other nifty surprises that I have in store for you will have to do" Amelia said glaring at the aurors.

As Amelia was ripping her aurors a new one Harry and his ladies went and check on the villagers. They found three with their souls sucked out, many injured ranging from serious to minor, and two others suffering from the affects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Susan, once your aunt is done ripping her aurors apart tell her we need healers here quick" Harry said.

Susan nodded and rushed off to tell her aunt.

Harry plopped to the ground feeling tired and depressed. This was his fault. He was here when the attack happened. Was that why Hogsmeade was attacked? Was it because of him?

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?"

Harry was being shaken, but again no response.

"Oh damnit Harry, get yourself together!"

Harry's snapped suddenly and turned to Hermione, who had been the one shaking him.

"You swore" he said in disbelief.

"I sure did. It was the only thing I could do to get you out of this funk you are in" Hermione said fuming slightly.

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault Harry" Hermione said sternly.

Harry opened his mouth to dispute this, but then Parvati jumped in.

"Harry, this is a war and there will be fights like this whether you are there or not. This wasn't an attack on you. It's just war" the Gryffindor twin said.

"Parv, that was deep" Padma said.

"Hey, you know I am just as smart as you. So I'm allowed to spout off this kind of stuff once and a while" Parvati said with a bit of a huff.

The other ladies giggled and Harry managed a small smile.

"I do have a question though. I thought the Dementors were at Azkaban. How'd they get here?" Daphne asked out loud.

Remus and Sirius escaped during this aftermath since they knew they didn't want to be questioned of why they were here. Sirius was of course in his Animagus form. He wished he could've helped his godson, but he knew he would be a hindrance.

/Scene Break/

Amelia was now right pissed as she got around the fact that her aurors need so much discipline and training. Susan came to her and told what they needed and Amelia barked orders to get healers from St. Mungo's here right now. The aurors did as they were told and soon healers arrived tending to those they could.

Harry went back to the castle though he refused a look over from the healers.

"If I need medical attention then I go see madam Pomfrey. I trust her" he told the healer who was trying to check him.

/Scene Break/

Back in her office Amelia found an auror waiting for her.

"What's going on?" she asked still upset with the performance of her aurors.

"Sorry boss, but we just go word from Azkaban" the auror said.

Amelia didn't like the sound of this.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, all the prisoners that are Death Eaters are gone" the auror said meekly.

"WHAT!" Amelia shouted.

The auror jumped back. He knew he was in for it for being the messenger bearing bad news.

"Are saying that there's no sign of any of them. The Lestranges are gone, so is Snape?" Amelia asked furiously.

"Yes ma'am, the thing is we've talked to the warden and found that they had been missing for several weeks, but only now they've told us" the auror said.

"Where is the warden now?" Amelia asked in a growl.

"We have him in an interrogation room waiting for you" the auror said.

"Good, I'll get to the bottom of this" Amelia said.

With the help of Veritaserum the warden confessed that he snuck in special portkeys into the prison and it took all of the Death Eaters away. He didn't know where of course, but he was paid handsomely for doing so. Amelia was in a right state after hearing this and it took all of her control not to hex the man in front of her.

What made matters worse was that explained why Dementors had attacked them earlier today.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore smirked. His sources in the Ministry had told what had just happened. There had been a breakout in Azkaban and Death Eaters had escaped. They'd need his help soon and he'd come waltzing in with his best robes and take command again to save everyone. Yes, this would work to his advantage. Then Harry would have to come back to him in need of training. Also his Order would do just the same. He had oaths that they would all have to take to keep the obedient.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort cackled as his Death Eaters regained their strength. The attack on Hogsmeade was nothing more than a scare tactic. The Death Eaters that were killed were low level ones and he didn't care about them. He was pleased that he had his real force back. Though he was displeased in learning he had lost some Dementors, but he had more to command. He had ordered Snape to make potions to get them health fast. Yes, his grand plan was coming together.

/Scene Break/

The headline in the _Prophet_ the next day was shocking and feared gripped everyone.

_**Breakout in Azkaban**_

The article went on saying that the warden of the prison was sentenced to instant death by the veil, which was only explained in a small section. They also listed all the prisoners that had escaped and said that all the Dementors have left as well.

"Well that explains why we were attacked by Dementors" Parvati said.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all" Susan said frowning.

"Looks like Amelia won't be able to take care of the two Weasleys with this going on" Padma said.

"I highly doubt Ginny made a big enough batch to do this again. She'd have to make up more and that will take time. Time we could use" Hermione said.

"I believe Harry needs to talk to his champion first" Luna said.

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna pointed and they all saw Neville gripping his issue of the paper in his hands. Lavender, who was sitting by Neville had a comforting hand on his shoulder and saying something in his ear, which seemed to be soothing him somewhat.

"Now that's interesting" Parvati said.

"Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown, who'd have thought" Susan said.

Harry got up and headed over to Neville.

"Want to talk Neville?" he asked.

Neville nodded.

Harry and Neville left with Lavender watching them looking worried. Harry's ladies decided they'd have a talk with Lavender while Harry talked to Neville.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville wandered outside. Neither saying a word. Harry decided to wait for Neville to make the first move.

"I want to kill her Harry" Neville said furiously.

"I know you do Neville, I know" Harry said.

The two walked a bit more than found a spot to sit.

"Do you know how they escaped?" Neville asked.

"No, I just this just as you did. But I am sure Amelia Bones will let me know and I tell you" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Lavender was surround by the ladies with them asking her questions she needed to answer or they'd hound her forever.

"Yes I like Neville. No, I'm not sure if I'm in love with him since it's still too early. I do know I care for him deeply. No, we have not gotten very far physically. No, I will not push him" Lavender said.

With those answered everyone began to relax somewhat.

"So you really like Neville?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, he's very different and I've never felt like before with a boy" Lavender said.

"I'll be, Lavender Brown has feelings for someone" Susan said in awe.

"Hey, you make it sound like I was some kind of hussy or something" Lavender said heatedly.

All of Harry's ladies gave Lavender a look.

"Oh fine, yes I acted like a ditz and all, but I'm not a slut or anything. I do have some self-respect for myself" Lavender said folding her arms across her chest.

"Then all those rumors?" Padma asked.

"Just that, rumors" Lavender said.

"Probably started by girls jealous of her" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Soon Neville started training to fight Bellatrix. This was his main goal. Lavender stuck by him and even joined in.

Harry and his ladies kept training too.

"I am pleased on how all of you produced patronuses, but who's was who's?" Harry asked after one training session.

"Mine was the otter" Hermione said.

"Hare" Luna said.

"Osprey" Fleur said.

"Badger" Susan said.

"Cobra" Daphne said.

"Hawk" Padma said.

"Falcon" Parvati said.

"Eagle" Penny said.

Harry shook his head. He was proud that all of his ladies could now protect themselves from Dementors if needed.

"What I want to know is what memory did we each use to conjure our patronus" Hermione said.

This began a lively discussion that Harry bowed out of when he got embarrassed by all the estrogen filling the room. He escaped and knew he needed a cold shower to help calm himself.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry was gone the ladies got down to some very serious business. They all knew they were at the age where hormones were raging. For Fleur and Penny they were past this stage, but were in need of some attention of the sexual kind.

"The question is, do we start this now or wait?" Hermione asked out loud to everyone.

"Hell, I don't know if I can wait. I'm so damn horny" Daphne said uncharacteristically.

The other ladies were wide eyes at hearing this, but they too were the same as Daphne though on different levels.

"I for one would like to feel Harry inside me" Luna said casually.

This had the others squirm a bit at this.

"Mmmm, that sounds lovely" Fleur purred.

"The question is do we do that one at a time or do we do it with a couple?" Penny asked.

This had them all stop. None of them had really experimented with the same sex let alone the opposite. This was all new to them. Though Fleur and Penny were the only ones who had any experience at all.

"Here's what I propose" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt a shiver run down his spine.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's that for this chap. The fight in the beginning wasn't what some of you hoped to be. Sorry, I just couldn't get into it as much as I wanted to. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I can't it anymore Ginny. I'm going to take what is mine" Ron said furiously.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Do you know what will happen if you charge in now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll finally get what I want" Ron said stupidly.

Ginny sighed. She had had enough of her brother's whining. If he wanted to get himself killed or whatever then it was no skin off her nose.

"Fine, do whatever you want" she said.

"I will" Ron said.

/Scene Break/

Harry sensed something had changed with his ladies, but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was when he looked at any of his ladies they'd give him a smile that he wasn't familiar with. He was somewhat scared at what they were thinking. These were very smart ladies and he knew that whatever they had planned for him he could not escape from. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try some how.

/Scene Break/

Amelia glared at Fudge as he sputtered about sitting in his chair.

"It can't be true Amelia, it just can't be" he whined.

Amelia groaned inwardly as she felt a headache coming on. Why did the Minister have to be such a wimp?

"It's true Cornelius. Not matter how you look at it" she said.

"There has to be some mistake" Fudge said whining still.

"No, there's no mistake. The Lestranges are gone, so is Snape, and all the rest of the Death Eaters that we had held there. Not to mention the Dementors have left too. Right now Azkaban has barely enough guards able to hold the prisoners there. I can't spare any of my aurors since I need every one I have on hand to protect our citizens" Amelia said.

Fudge moaned as he laid his head in his hands. His fingers weaved through his hair. This couldn't be happening. At first he thought Amelia was joking when she told him before, but the look on her face was total seriousness. Besides, he's known the woman for quite a while and knew she never joked about things like this.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore" the Minister said finally.

"Cornelius, are you sure that is wise?" Amelia asked.

"Why do you ask? The man always gives me good advice" Fudge said.

"Cornelius, you know that Lord Potter and Dumbledore are not on very good terms. If you go to Dumbledore you might alienate Lord Potter" Amelia said.

Fudge froze. He knew that Dumbledore was a great wizard, but a lot of the wizarding world was looking to the Potter boy for help.

"What do you suggest Amelia?" he asked in a defeated tone.

/Scene Break/

Ron finally found his chance. He cornered Hermione when she was alone, which was a rare occurrence. Mainly since she always had one of her sister around her, but today wasn't the case since they were all busy with other things.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"I'm getting what is mine Granger" Ron said as he stepped closer.

Hermione took a step back and felt her back hit the wall. She swallowed, but she wasn't scared at all. She knew Harry would save her.

"Ronald, you do remember what I told you right?" she asked.

Ron ignored Hermione as he used his arms to pin her in.

"Time for me to get what is mine. I'm so going to enjoy this" he said smirking.

He then used one hand and began unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. Hermione prayed deeply for Harry and her prayer was answered.

"Get your filthy hands off her Weasley" Harry growled.

Harry's wand tip was pressing in the back of Ron's neck.

"This is none of your business Potter" Ron said not looking back.

"Hermione is under my protection, which means this is my business and this is your final warning. Get your hands off Hermione" Harry said firmly.

Ron ignored Harry and with that he felt the tip of Harry's wand press harder into his next and it was getting hot. The tip of Harry's wand was glowing.

"I will only tell you one more time Weasley, take your hands off Hermione" Harry barked.

Ron does and he slowly moves acting like he was giving in, but with quick moves he pulled out his wand. He got to the point where his wand was still pointed to the ground. Harry tossed Ron against the wall with a flick of his wrist then pinned him there with another flick. He then fired off two curses at Ron with a stunner being the last spell.

Hermione was amazed that Harry didn't leave any marks on Ron let alone letting him live. She was also very curious to what spells Harry used since she never heard of them before.

"Come on Hermione, lets go" Harry said in a slightly calm voice.

"What did you do to him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When we're back, I don't want to explain myself several times" Harry said.

Hermione pouted, but waited.

"I will tell you that Hogwarts let me know you were in trouble and she gave me the quickest route" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and thanked Hogwarts for her help.

/Scene Break/

Back in Harry's quarters he gathered all of his ladies and told them what happened. The ladies were worried and asked how Hermione was. She smiled and told them she wasn't really scared since she knew Harry would be there to save her.

"So Harry, what did you do to Ronald?" Luna asked.

"I fired a few spells that I found in the Potter library" Harry said.

"Okay, but what were the spells?" Parvati asked.

"I fired one to make him impotent, which I read was a permanent thing. I then used another that whenever Ron ever felt aroused his thing would shrink instead of it getting bigger, then last I stunned him" Harry said.

This amazed all his ladies.

"You're kidding, right?" Padma asked in shock.

"Nope, and that shrinking one is permanent too, I think" Harry said.

"You've got to teach us those" Daphne said firmly.

"Of course my loves" Harry said with a smile.

He of course wasn't thinking that they could and probably would threaten to use them on him in the future. He just wanted to make sure his ladies knew how defend themselves.

/Scene Break/

What happened to Ron spread and he claimed that Harry attacked him without provocation. Of course this was utter bull and Harry and Hermione presented their story. Harry also added that he was within his right to kill Ron for attack Hermione since she was under his protection.

Dumbledore made Ron back off since he didn't need this publicity at all.

"Harry, you do know that you can charge Ron for assault on one of your vassals?" Susan asked.

"I know, but he wouldn't be able to try this again so no fear" Harry said.

"Harry, you should nip this in the bud before anyone else thinks they can take advantage of you. You need to make an example out of him" Daphne said.

Harry sat back and thought for a bit.

"Sue, get in touch with Amelia. I know she has a lot on her plate, but she needs to know this" he said.

Susan nodded and rushed off to write her letter.

/Scene Break/

Ginny shook her head when she heard what her idiot brother did. He was lucky that Harry didn't kill him. She knew that Harry would be utterly protective of those whores of his. But she knew she would be safe. Harry would never harm her.

/Scene Break/

Percy Weasley strolled into the Minister's office with his head up and his usual stick up his ass.

"What can I do for you sir?" he asked promptly.

"I need you to do something for me Weasley" Fudge said.

"Anything sir" Percy said.

"You had a previous relationship with one of Potter's women, right?" Fudge asked.

"Uh, yeah, I did" Percy said.

"Good, good. I need you to go and talk to her and get her to get Potter to cooperate" Fudge said.

"Yes sir" Percy said then left.

Outside Percy groaned.

_What am I going to do?_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

Penny looked at a letter and frowned.

"What's got you looking like that Penny?" Parvati asked.

"I got a letter from Percy. He wants to meet me" Penny said.

"What do you think it is about?" Padma asked.

Penny looked around the room and saw that all eyes were on her.

"I'm not sure what he wants. He doesn't say" she said.

"Something doesn't feel right. I think it might be a trap of some kind" Daphne said.

"So, we can have Tonks go with her and watch her back" Padma suggested.

"I think one or two of us should go with. Never hurts to have a few extra wands" Hermione chipped in.

"Fine, Penny, did Mr. Pompous Stick Up The Ass tell where to meet you?" Harry asked.

Penny shook her head as she grinned at Harry's nickname for her ex. The other ladies giggled.

"Okay, have him meet you in Three Broomsticks. Tonks, Fleur and I will be there with you Penny. Susan, find out the next Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break. We'll do it then" Harry said in a commanding tone.

All the ladies agreed and they smiled at Harry's taking charge mode. It was hot.

/Scene Break/

Percy looked at the letter he had and nodded. He went and told Fudge about the meeting and he authorized it.

On the day of the meeting Percy was sitting in a private room waiting for Penny. What he got surprised him. In came not only Penny, but Harry, the pink-haired auror, and that girl who was in the tournament.

"What's going on here, I thought I was going to have a meeting with Penelope not all of you" Percy said standing up.

"Easy Percy, you didn't think we'd let Penny come here all alone now did you?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Percy's ears were a dull red, but he sat down.

"Good, now what is it you want to talk about Percy?" Harry asked.

"I'm here as an envoy for Minister Fudge" Percy said puffing out his chest.

Harry and Penny rolled their eyes. They were used to Percy's pompous nature.

"Okay, what does Fudge want?" Harry asked.

"That's Minister Fudge Potter" Percy said sternly.

"Might I remind you Percy that I am Lord Potter" Harry said with a smirk.

Percy scowled. He hoped that this meeting would be between himself and Penelope. He knew how to handle her, but with this he didn't know how to act.

"What's the matter Percy, frustrated?" Penny asked reading her ex like a book.

"No, why would you say that" Percy said defensively.

"Because you have that look on your face when you didn't get what you want and are trying to find your advantage again" Penny said.

Percy cursed himself. He forgot that she knew him quite well too.

"So Percy, what does Fudge want from me?" Harry asked.

Percy shot Harry a look that meant he didn't like how Harry was disrespecting the Minister.

"Minister Fudge wants to have a talk with you Potter about important matters," he said.

"You mean he wants me support him since his numbers are down and needs a boost," Harry said.

Percy was steamed.

"Look Percy, I don't care for the games your boss and his staff do. They dragged me through the mud and for what. For me to come crawling back whenever they feel like it? No way, I am Lord Potter and will not be bought for any price nor threaten or swayed any way" Harry said firmly.

Penny and Fleur were looking at Harry with lust in their eyes and they'd jump Harry if they could. It was their surprising willpower that kept them at bay.

Percy saw the look in Penny's eyes and knew he never saw that kind of look on her face when she looked at him, ever. He was angry at this. How did Potter get Penelope?

"What did you do to Penelope?" he asked furiously.

"I didn't do anything Percy. She came to me since she knew I was the better wizard, I guess" Harry said with a smirk.

Percy left the room fuming while Harry was laughing with Tonks and the ladies.

"That was hilarious" Fleur said.

"I thought he as going to pop a blood vessel" Penny said.

"Come on, we should go tell the others" Harry said getting up.

Penny and Fleur nodded and followed with Tonks bringing up their rear.

/Scene Break/

When the other ladies heard about the meeting they laughed and begged for a memory. Harry promised them to show 'em on over Christmas break.

/Scene Break/

Christmas break soon came and Harry along with his ladies headed to the train. It was decided that they'd spend this Christmas at the house they spent the summer at since that was ready for use still. So they headed off giving Sirius and Remus the address.

Once back at the house they settled in their rooms and began going over how they should decorate the house. Hermione of course tried to take over the meeting, but Harry kept her from being bossy.

Their first objective was to get a tree. They went to a tree lot, but came up empty. They went to several others and nothing. It wasn't til they were all tired and wanting to go home for the day when they found the right tree. Harry paid for it and with the help of some shrinking charms and a few notice-me-not charms they got the tree home and in the living room where they revered the shrinking charm.

The next step was decorating. They all had fun putting ornaments on the tree as Christmas music played. Hermione had several CD's and a boom box.

They found that minor magic didn't disturb muggle electronics. It was big magic. The spells that too a lot of magic to use. They were the ones that ruined electronics.

After the tree was decorated they went around the house and soon the whole place looked like a tasteful holiday card.

"Ladies, you did an excellent job" Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry," they said.

/Scene Break/

Amelia sat in her office looking at all she needed to get done. First was the Death Eater break out. She needed to get a handle on those. Next was the potions that her niece had sent in. She had more than enough to nail the two on this, but knew she had better talk to someone before going forward. After that it was a trial for Sirius Black. The problem with that one was how to do it in a sneaky way. She needed to think about that. And lastly, it seemed the youngest male Weasley tried to assault Hermione Granger, who was under Harry's protection. She could deal with easily, heck; she could connect this with the potions thing. She just needed to talk to one person. She called her secretary in.

"Can you have Arthur Weasley brought here please?"

/Scene Break/

Arthur was busy working when he got the word. He was confused as to why Amelia Bones wanted to see him. But knew it had to be important. He knew the woman would never call on him for a frivolous matter.

"You wanted to see me Amelia?" Arthur asked poking his head in.

"Yes Arthur, come in" Amelia said.

Arthur did and sat down when Amelia motioned for it. Once seated Amelia slid two folder over to Arthur. He looked in them and his eyes bugled as his skin paled. This couldn't be happening? This had to be a joke, right? After he finished reading both very detailed reports he closed them with shaky hands and slid them back over to Amelia.

"Arthur, you're a good man and I hate doing this to a good man. So that is why I am showing you these things. You know I can't sweep this under the rug. I just wanted you to know, as a courtesy," Amelia said.

"I thank you Amelia. I had no idea to tell you the truth. I wish this wasn't real, but I know you and know you'd never joke about this. Please tell me what Lord Potter is going to do" Arthur said.

"Lord Potter just wants to be left alone. He respects you and your family, though a few not as much now," Amelia said.

Arthur nodded.

"I will do my best to keep this as tight as I can, but you know as much as I do that this place isn't airtight at all" Amelia said.

"I appreciate it Amelia. I know that Lord Potter is only doing what is best. I have no anger towards him, just my children. I never thought they could do such things," Arthur said sadly.

Amelia nodded as she watched the broken man leave. She felt for him.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was getting closer and excitement was building. Harry ventured out of the house with Remus as his guard along with a certain black dog to shop for his ladies.

"Harry, you know you've got the hardest job in the world shopping for eight girls," Remus said.

"Ladies, Remus, they're ladies" Harry corrected.

"Right, sorry. Ladies. But you still have the hardest job" Remus said.

"Really, I think it'll be easy" Harry said.

Remus shook his head. He pitied Harry. He only had Tonks to shop for and that was hard enough.

"Come on, lets get this over with" Remus said.

The shopping took a long time since Harry was very picky on what to get each of his ladies. It wads decided he was going to get each lady two presents, one muggle and one magical. Remus shook his head. What the hell was Harry thinking?

/Scene Break/

The ladies had decided to make this the best Christmas Harry had ever had. They talked about all their holiday traditions they had and decided to combine them as well as make a new one of their own.

/Scene Break/

It took four days for Harry to get his shopping done and when he was and the presents wrapped the tree had to be magically expanded just to hold them all.

"Why so many presents Harry?" Susan asked.

"I got you all two each" Harry said.

"You didn't have to do that Harry" Daphne said.

"Wanted to Daph" Harry said.

"Harry, will you come help me with something" Penny shouted.

Harry nodded and rushed to help Penny. She was hanging some garland that had come undone when that was done Penny pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked breathlessly afterwards.

"Look up" Penny said.

Harry did and found mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Harry" Penny said then left.

Harry shook his head and walked off.

This seemed to be the trend. Harry would be called away by one of the ladies in need of help of some kind then after the help was done they kissed heatedly and every time mistletoe played a role. Now Harry wasn't complaining since he loved kissing all of his ladies. Plus, they were very creative in each kiss. He never seemed to expect them no matter how many he had gotten.

"You're one lucky pup" Sirius commented.

Harry grinned like a fool.

"Yup" he said.

Harry and Sirius were enjoying some hot chocolate one cold winter day. Remus and Tonks were off looking around the house admiring the Christmas decorations.

"Harry, we want to play outside. It's snowing" Parvati said.

"Then go" Harry said.

"But it won't be fun if you don't join in" Parvati pouted.

"Throw in the towel pup, you're done for" Sirius said.

Harry sighed and knew Parvati was one second away from bring out her puppy dog look.

"Fine" he said.

Parvati clapped her hands and skipped off to tell the others.

Sirius made a whipping sound.

"You'd be too if you had eight of the most brilliant witches" Harry said.

Sirius laughed as he watched his godson walk off to get ready to go outside. Now where was Remus and Tonks at?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, part one of holiday done with. Part two will be in the next chap along with some other stuff. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Harry came inside shaking the snowflakes from his head. He was cold and needed some hot chocolate to warm himself up. He just spent the past two hours or so outside with all of his ladies. They had dragged him outside to have fun. Fleur and Penny were having a snow sculpting competition. As the rest were either making snow angels or building snow forts. Harry just stood there unsure why he was needed out here.

"Over here Harry!" Luna called.

Harry walked over hearing the snow crunch under his boots. He got over to Luna only for her to push him to the ground.

"Luna, what the?" Harry asked stunned at the lithe blonde's actions.

"Snow angels, Harry" Luna said then plopped down beside Harry and began waving her arms and legs side-to-side.

Harry sighed and began to do his own. Once done Luna waved Susan and Padma over and those two levitated Harry and herself up so they wouldn't ruin their angels they made.

"They're perfect" Luna said with rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess they are" Harry said scratching his head.

"Harry, we need your help over here" Penny called.

Harry excused himself then went to Penny where he was to judge the snow sculptures that Fleur and Penny had made. Fleur had sculpted sleet breathing dragons, and by the looks of them they were Hungarian Horntails. Penny went a bit traditional and had nine dancing ladies. The interesting thing was eight of them looked like each of Harry's ladies with the ninth being Lavender. The nine of them twirled about to the beat of invisible music.

"Well, who is the winner?" Fleur asked.

Harry gulped. He knew he'd be in trouble with whatever he picked. But he could also see neither of his eldest ladies were going let him leave until he picked a winner.

"I'll have to go with Penny's. Her is very creative" Harry said then shut his eyes waiting for the fireballs and hexes to fly.

They didn't and Harry opened his eyes a tad to find Fleur and Penny shaking hands. Harry relaxed and opened his eyes fully.

"Now time for my reward" Penny said with a smirk.

"But there was never a reward-"

Harry was cut off as Penny pulled him into a passionate kiss. Once they pulled back Harry's glasses were fogged up.

"And now for the consolation prize" Fleur said.

She then took her turn in kissing Harry leaving his dumbstruck.

"He looks so cute confused, doesn't he" Fleur giggled.

Harry blushed. Even though he was pretty much used to all the attention and things that his ladies did by now he was still a boy in some ways. Blame the Dursleys for stunting his emotional growth.

"Harry, we need your help!" Hermione called.

Harry sighed and turned to go when his face was hit something very cold. He wiped it off his face and realized someone threw a snowball at him. He heard all of his ladies laughing.

"What the?" Harry asked.

Soon snowballs in every direction were bombarding him and Harry ran trying to find some cover.

"Over here Harry!" Susan called.

Harry rushed to his Hufflepuff lady. When he got there he was soaked and cold. He was shivering slightly.

"Poor Harry, here I'll warm you up" Susan said.

She then waved her wand and used a powerful warming charm to get Harry warmed up.

"Thanks Sue" Harry said kissing Susan in thanks.

Susan smiled.

"No problem Harry" she said.

Harry saw that with Susan was Luna, Parvati and Penny.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"An impromptu snowball fight" Penny said.

"Okay, so why wasn't I warned?" Harry asked.

"We thought it would be much more fun to surprise you" Luna said.

Harry sighed then took out his wand and waved it about creating a huge mound of snowballs. He then waved his wand again and they shot off. The sounds of loud shrieks were heard from the other side. What the snowballs did that made them different from ordinary snowballs was on impact the snow would sink in and come out the other side at the defenders with the speed it had originally.

"We'll get you for that Potter!" Daphne shouted.

"You and what army!" Harry called back.

"What did you do Harry, I've never seen spells like that?" Penny asked.

"Oh, just some spells I found in my dad's diaries. He had created several special snowball-fighting spells during his seventh year. What helped more was my mom helped him develop them so they are very effective" Harry said.

"Dairies, why'd we never seen these diaries?" Susan asked.

"Sorry, but I wanted to read them before you ladies do. They did belong to both my mom and dad" Harry said.

The four nodded in understanding.

"Good, now lets win this war" Harry said with a grin.

Parvati, Luna, Penny, and Susan shared Harry's grin as the began making snowballs and firing them at the others. Harry of course kept using his spells and this caused more turmoil for the other side.

/Scene Break/

On Hermione, Daphne, Padma and Fleur's side.

"What kind of spells is Harry using?" Padma asked as she avoid a snowball tossed by her sister.

"Don't know, I've never read about any spells that can do what Harry's doing" Hermione said as she shook snow out of her hair.

"Damn, knowing Harry, he'd have some tricks up his sleeves" Daphne grumbled.

"We must focus on fighting back" Fleur said.

"How, we can hardly fire a snowball back at them" Padma said.

"A diversion, we must distract them" Daphne said.

"How?" Fleur asked.

Hermione and Daphne thought of a quick plan and prayed it would work.

/Scene Break/

The plan ultimately failed and Hermione's group had to raise the white flag. Once the snowball fight was over. There was general fun to be had. And that had brought Harry inside. He was all tuckered out and a bit cold and wet too. He headed to the kitchen for some cocoa.

"Hey pup, you look like you took a shower with your clothes on" Sirius said smirking.

"Thanks a lot Sirius" Harry said.

Dobby popped in and handed Harry a mug of cocoa. Harry thanked the little elf then sat down sighing his legs finally had time to rest.

"So what were you and your fine ladies up to?" Sirius asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius" Harry said.

"That he can't do Harry. The mutt's mind lives in the gutter" Remus said smirking.

Tonks, who was on Remus' arm chuckled.

"And where have you two been?" Sirius asked.

"We were just enjoying the decorations. They are amazing" Tonks said.

"Really, looks like you do more than enjoy them" Sirius said smirking.

Remus blushed slightly as Tonks looked innocent. They clothes were rumpled and if you looked closely you could see red marks on their necks.

Soon the rest of Harry's ladies came in laughing with rosy cheeks.

"Had enough fun outside?" Harry asked.

"Yes we have Harry" Susan said.

Soon hot cocoa was spread about and laughter was heard. Sirius was on the butt end of most the laughter. The ladies really did a number to his ego as tried to use his charm on Penny and Fleur. They rebuffed him. Hermione snorted into her cocoa at Sirius' last attempt.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry got to his room and found Penny and Fleur waiting for him. Fleur was in a nightgown that seemed to go from sheer to opaque with just a single move and Penny was a typical cotton nightgown.

"Um, hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we need to have a talk" Penny said.

"Uh, talk?" Harry said blinking.

"Yes Harry, talk" Penny said.

"Can't this wait til morning?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, we need to talk now" Fleur said firmly.

Harry moved to the chair to sit, but was stopped. Penny grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed where Fleur was sitting. Penny placed Harry between herself and Fleur. Harry felt very uncomfortable smushed in-between the two given what they were wearing.

"So, uh, what do we need to talk about?" Harry asked after taking a big swallow.

"Harry, we girls have needs, like you boys do. And even though we can provide this service ourselves it would be better if you helped us" Fleur said.

"Uh, how?" Harry asked not really liking where this was going.

"Harry, we aren't going to force you or anything, but we, that is all of girls, feel that it's time for you to explore us more" Penny said.

Harry was sweating. He shouldn't be since here was two hot ladies wanting him to touch them. He should be in heaven, but he was still all very new to all this and didn't want to disappoint them.

"What should I do?" he asked keeping his voice steady.

Fleur and Penny smiled. They both knew that Harry would want to do anything to make them happy. Though he was hesitant, which meant they had to push the relationship further on. This was just the next step.

"We're going to start off real easy Harry" Penny said gently.

Harry nodded.

They started off kissing. Harry would kiss Penny for a spell then switched to Fleur. He had never been with two of his ladies at the same time, so this was very different. As the kissing got more intense Penny and Fleur got Harry's hands involved. Though he's has been able to touch them when kissing. This was totally different since they weren't in their sleepwear. So the two had to take matters upon themselves and put Harry's hands on their own bodies. Once Harry gained enough confidence he groped and caressed their thinly clothed bodies. He was still hesitant and unsure about it, but the two could tell Harry was getting used to it, slowly.

Both Fleur and Penny were pleased at how attentive Harry was and how he didn't really know what he was doing. He was a blind man touching everything and that thrilled them. He also made sure both got equal share. He never left one out. This made them happy since they knew Harry was never to leave one of his ladies hanging or unloved.

This was the furthest that they got since it was late and they were all tired, but it was a great first step. Fleur and Penny couldn't wait to tell their sister the good news.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was a great success and everyone had a great time. And only got better when Amelia gave them all something more to celebrate. Harry invited all of his ladies' families since he didn't want them devoid of family. Like he had in a big chunk of his life. So the house was packed with a lot of people. This seemed to make Harry happy since he liked seeing everyone smiling and laughing, especially his ladies.

"I have gotten Sirius a trial" the head of the DMLE announced.

Whoops and hollers were received at hearing this and Remus pulled Tonks into a deep kiss, which she reciprocated. Sirius was so happy that if was in his dog form his tail would be wagging so fast it would be a blur. Harry had tears in his eyes and his ladies comforted him.

Amelia was also congratulated for getting Sirius a trial.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry had the Patil twins. He worked them just as he did with Fleur and Penny. Parvati was in a red nightgown with a animated roaring lion on while her sister had a dark blue nightgown with an animated raven flapping its wings. They gave the same kind of speech to Harry that Fleur and Penny gave him and then invited Harry to his bed. Parvati was more of the aggressive of the sisters and Padma had to gently chide her sister not to push Harry too far.

/Scene Break/

The mood at the Burrow this Christmas was anything, but joyful. Most of the family was together though Percy opted out wanting to be on call for the Minister instead of being with family. Arthur laid into his two youngest for brewing love potions. Molly tried to placated her husband, but nothing seemed to quell the burning inferno that was roaring within him. It didn't help that Molly didn't scold the two for what they've done. In fact she seemed upset that they were caught.

It was after dinner and Arthur and Molly were having a heated discussion.

"Molly, these two are in very big trouble. Harry can press charges against them for trying to poison a head of an Ancient and Noble house" Arthur said.

"Surely Harry would never do that. He knows what Ginny did was for the best" Molly said.

"Molly, he turned in the chocolates Ginny had given him laced with love potion over to Amelia. He's serious" Arthur said.

"It was those bitches that hang around him. They are all whores, scarlet women. Harry doesn't need them. He needs our Ginny" Molly said venomously.

"Enough Molly, those women Harry has around him has done more for him than anyone else has. He has claimed his family title and has become more independent. I am proud of the lad" Arthur said sternly.

"But Arthur" Molly said.

"No Molly, I will not have anyone in this family go against Harry. Did you forget that Ginny owes Harry a life debt since he saved her in her first year?" Arthur asked.

"He'd never do that" Molly said knowing exactly what her husband was implying.

"He would if wanted to save our family from being run through the mud. He, unlike some wizards would rather spare a person pain than dole it out in excess" Arthur said.

Molly was fuming. She knew that those hussies would make Harry do that. The Harry she knew would never do that.

"That's only Ginny. As for Ron. He tried to attack Hermione. He knows that she is under Harry's protection. Harry could have killed him, but didn't" Arthur said switching from child to the other.

"That's just some little quarrel they had. It will blow over and they be friends again" Molly said waving it off like a gnat.

Arthur was wondering if something was addling his wife's mind. He didn't remember his wife to be this delusional before. Maybe being cooped up in the house too long had done something to her?

"Molly, this isn't some little spat between friends that will blow over. Ron attacked Hermione and Harry is very protective of her the most amongst the rest of his women. She is his number one and he'll never change that. The boy is lucky that all Harry did was hex him with those curses" Arthur said.

"But he-" Molly said.

"He was fully within his rights Molly. He was going to assault Hermione and he defended her. He could've killed Ron for this offense. He was warned before and still he continued. I rather have a living son, who can't reproduce than a dead one" Arthur said cutting his wife off.

In the end Arthur had Molly sleep in Percy's old room.

/Scene Break/

Bill, Charlie, and the twins sat in their room, which was the twins' bedroom. They were all sharing one since they need to all talk and this was the best place. Bill and Charlie placed spells around so no one else would hear.

"Did you two know about this?" Bill asked the twins.

Fred and George shook their heads.

"No, we've been too busy working out plans to open our shop when we graduate" Fred said.

"We should've though. If we did, then we could have stopped them or warn Harry or something" George said frowning.

The twins were somber. They felt like they had failed their siblings for not realizing what was going on. They were so wrapped up in their own schemes to even know the trouble their younger siblings were doing. If they did then maybe they could've stopped them or warned Harry somehow.

"Look, we can't look at the past, it won't help. What we have to do now is figure out what to do now" Charlie said snapping the twins out of their mini pity party.

"Well, I for one am behind Harry" Fred said firmly.

"Yeah, he gave us money to help start up our dream. We could never repay him for what he's done" George said.

"We plan on helping Harry in the war. He's going to need our genius minds to help him" Fred said.

"Yeah, though he already has some very smart birds in his roost. He could always use more though" George said.

"We will offer our assistance in the form of prank items that can be used in battle and we'll develop things that he thinks will help" Fred said.

"We've already have plans on a few, but want to talk to Harry about them before we get started. He is the leader of course" George said.

"We stand behind Harry" Fred and George said firmly.

Bill and Charlie looked at their younger brothers. They were the same fun loving joking play brothers they knew, but they've grown also. They wondered if this was the affect Harry Potter had on people. If it was then why did it work on their youngest brother or their sister?

"Well, if you two stand with Harry then I guess I'll toss my hat in too. I've never seen a wizard like him before. He's a likable bloke and I trust him" Bill said.

Charlie nodded tossing his hat in also.

"Yeah, the way he handled that dragon was masterful" he said.

The four Weasley brothers made a pact to stand behind Harry and help him in any way the could.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I've finally added the Weasley twins. Sorry it took so long. I was just so caught up with everything else to really them in earlier. Okay, the next chap will have Sirius' trial as well as a few other things. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Harry awoke on New Year's Eve day to find Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood both using his chest as their pillow. He smiled as he stroked their hair and remembered what happened last night. It started off the same like the previous two. Susan and Luna were waiting for him in their nightgowns, which were both cotton ones. That relieved Harry some since there was no chance of very embarrassing moments. The two ladies kissed Harry and let his explore their bodies a bit through their nightgowns and gave him directions on where to place his hands. They fell asleep afterwards with big smiles on their faces.

/Scene Break/

"Ready Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am more than ready" Sirius said.

"Good, then lets get going" Harry said.

They took the floo with Sirius hiding his identity with a hooded cloak. They arrived in the Ministry and soon was met by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Right this way" he said.

They followed the tall black auror and soon reached the courtroom. The found their seats and waited for the fun to begin.

"Order, order. This session shall come to order" Dumbledore said sitting from his spot on the Wizengamot.

"We shall now start the trials, madam Bones. You have the floor" Dumbledore said.

Amelia rose and began calling in the first criminal. They questioned him under Veritaserum then sentenced. It was a very quick process and Harry and Hermione were amazed since they've never seen it before. The rest of the ladies have so this was nothing new to them.

"The next prisoner number 1465783, Sirius Black" Amelia said.

Gasps and shock spread throughout the courtroom at Amelia's words.

"Order, order. Madam Bones, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am just seeing justice done to the one that has been wronged for many years" Amelia said.

Sirius got up and took off his hood causing more gasps. The auror presence in the courtroom was tripled for this event. They had orders from their boss to have their wands ready to stun any who dare try anything. Sirius sat in the chair and the chains rattled.

"We shall question Sirius Black under Veritaserum" Amelia said.

Dumbledore didn't like this, but had no choice. He had seen Harry in the crowd and knew if he said anything Harry would step up and cause more mayhem in his mind. So he sat there and began thinking of ways of manipulating this.

Sirius was dosed and his eyes glazed over showing that the potion was working.

"Please state your name?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius answered.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No I am not."

"Were you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, I wasn't it. Peter was chosen and I was the made to look like I was to throw everyone off the trail."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not though I wanted to. He blew up the entire street killing all those muggles then cut his finger off and turned into the rat that he is."

"Turned into a rat?"

"Peter is an Animagus. His form his a rat."

Amelia turned to the court panel.

"We've heard the evidence and I think I can say that Sirius Black is not a criminal and should be cleared of all charges. His record wiped clean of the wrongdoing he was falsely accused of" the head of the DMLE said.

This deliberation took longer than the rest of them, but soon it was decided that Sirius was cleared of all charges and Sirius was now a free wizard. He got his wand back. Amelia had found it buried in the evidence room not even marked.

Sirius was also compensated for his time in Azkaban with a thousand galleons for each year he was wrongfully imprisoned. The Wizengamot weren't happy with this decision at all, but they had no choice since Sirius was the last male to the Black line, thus making him the head of the Black family. They were not to be trifled with. Especially with one Harry Potter being his godson. They all heard what happened to the Dementors in Hogsmeade. That was great power the boy had.

/Scene Break/

On the night before Harry and his ladies were to head back to Hogwarts Hermione and Daphne made their appearance in Harry's bed. Hermione wore a dark blue pajamas with animated stars streaking across. Daphne wore a green camisole and a pair of silver colored boy shorts. Harry's eyes bugged out at seeing Daphne's sleepwear.

"Uh Daph, aren't you cold in that?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have you to warm me up" Daphne said sultry.

Harry gulped.

"Come Harry. We should get to sleep. We have to get back to Hogwarts tomorrow" Hermione said in her usual bossy tone.

Harry shook his head and asked the two to turn around so he could change into his pajamas. They did and once he was changed he got into bed with his last two ladies. They cuddled up to Harry and he felt Daphne's warm body pressed to his. Damn, why'd she have to wear something so skimpy.

/Scene Break/

Harry and his ladies walked on to the platform with Sirius by them. They got all kinds of looks, but they have learned to ignore them.

"Lord Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry turned and found it was Arthur Weasley.

"Now is not the time Mr. Weasley, but you can talk with Sirius and we can set something up" Harry said politely.

Arthur nodded. He knew that Harry needed to get on the train.

So with that Harry helped each of his ladies on the train. They found a compartment and expanded it so they could all fit comfortably. Harry found himself sitting in-between Padma and Parvati with Susan in his lap.

"Uh Sue, there is plenty of room to sit" Harry said.

"I know Harry, but I don't want any spot, I want this one" Susan said as she wiggled her butt in Harry's lap.

Harry gulped.

This caused the rest of the ladies to giggle.

"What do you think Mr. Weasley wants to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"My guess he wants to try and settle the thing with his two youngest without a trial" Daphne said.

"Yes, he would try and negotiate some kind of deal" Susan said with a nod.

"I always liked Mr. Weasley and will hear him out" Harry said.

"I always liked him too. He was very nice to me" Penny said.

The ladies who have met Mr. Weasley beforehand nodded in agreement that he was a nice guy. The ones who didn't know the man went with their judgment since it was sound.

"We should start thinking about what we could get out of this" Parvati said.

"Parv, I am so happy. You're thinking like a Slytherin" Daphne said happily.

"It's all your fault" Parvati said sticking out her tongue.

They all had a good laugh at this.

"Okay, I think we should have Amelia at the meeting since she is the head of the DMLE. Susan, get on that when we get to the castle. Hermione, Daphne, I want you two to work on some suggested proposals. I want to have options. I don't want Mr. Weasley short changed. He should be treated fairly. Penny, you, Padma, and Luna will join me in the discussions" Harry said handing out orders.

Merlin, the ladies loved when Harry issued commands. He radiated such an aura about him that it took all of their being, mostly Fleur and Penny not to pounce on him, tear his clothes off and have their wicked way with him.

"What about us?" Parvati asked.

Fleur nodded.

"You two will be needed in the castle in case there some danger or some sort" Harry said.

Fleur and Parvati nodded.

/Scene Break/

Once at the castle they all settled in. Hermione and Daphne had been chatting through the train ride about ideas they'd look up with the whole Weasley thing. While the rest relaxed for the night.

/Scene Break/

Fudge was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He knew he could call Dumbledore. So that left him one option. He head to the floo and took a pinch of powder.

"Malfoy manor" he called.

"What is it Fudge?" a silky voice asked.

"I am need of help" Fudge said.

"What have I told you about calling me?" the silky voiced asked with a sigh.

"I know, but I need it. I have no one else" Fudge said desperately.

"Very well, you may come over" the silky voice said.

Fudge went into the floo and ended up in a very luxurious Study. He waved his wand to clean himself off.

"Please sit" Lucius Malfoy said.

Fudge sat down.

Lucius was able to keep himself out of the barrage that got Umbridge to where she is now. He used all his cunning and slipperiness to be where he was. Unscathed. He did however shut himself off to the Minister to protect himself. He knew he couldn't be seen with the Minister any more just in case certain dots were connected. He was unhappy that Fudge needed to speak to him and wanted to say no, but saw an opportunity to manipulate the weak Minister again and he couldn't help playing his favorite game.

"What is it you need Fudge?" he asked.

"It's the Potter boy. I am at my wits end on him. I have no hold on him at all. I can't go to Dumbledore since he and the boy are at odds with one another. I don't need that kind of publicity" Fudge said whining in the end.

Lucius bit back a groan at hearing Fudge whine. He hated hearing Fudge whine. He wished he didn't have to hear it. The man was infuriating to work with most of the time because of his whining. That and the man had no brain of his own. Hell, you had to spoon feed him everything he needed.

"I suggest you try another angle Cornelius" Lucius said.

Fudge looked at Lucius dumbly, which made the elder Malfoy sighed with annoyance. Why did the man have to be so dumb?

"Figure out what Potter wants and then give it to him. Show him that you can be trusted by taking down what he sees as his enemies. This will get you on Potter's good side" Lucius said.

Fudge nodded. He could do that.

"Thank you Lucius, you're a lifesaver" he said.

"Yes, I know" Lucius said smugly.

Fudge left and Lucius sighed.

"Well Lucius, what was that about?"

Lucius immediately got down on his knees, groveling.

"Master" he said.

"What did that incompetent Fudge want?" Voldemort asked.

"He wanted a way to get into the Potter boy's good graces" Lucius said.

"What did you tell him?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius told his master and Voldemort thought.

"Very well, Lucius. You did well, but I hope the idiot doesn't come again. We don't have time" the dark lord said.

"Yes master" Lucius said.

Voldemort swept out of the room with his cloak billowing.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was at his wits end as he tried to think of a good plan to take down Dumbledore. This was a tall order since even though he didn't like Dumbledore he knew that the old wizard was very powerful and could take him down easily. He needed to dig deep into the slumbering cunning he had to find a solution. What he also needed to do was to keep his plans secret. He couldn't trust anyone in his dorm since he didn't know who he could trust.

He was now realizing he was totally alone on this one and it made him scared. But the fear of failure even though it was a small speck in his ego centric mind was haunting him. It gnawed on him and that made it easy for doubts to sprout. What was he going to do?

That's when it came to him. He began jotting it down so he could refine it better.

/Scene Break/

School got back to normal for Harry and his ladies. They did their class work, but added another twist to their routine that they started during the holidays. Each night two different ladies would sleep with Harry. They were trying to get Harry used to sleeping with two warm supple bodies. Phase one of their plan to seduce one Harry Potter. They had to go slow with Harry since they could overwhelm him and he crawl into a hole and never come out. Take it slow and be rewarded greatly was the motto the ladies took.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore pondered at what he was going to do now. His prediction of what he thought was going to happened didn't come to pass. The Ministry didn't come back to him on their hands and knees. No, they looked to Harry to save them. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the great leader of light, the one who wise above all others.

The wizarding world seemed to have forgotten all the deeds he has done. And they were praying for Harry to lead them. This couldn't stand. He needed a play to put the spotlight back on himself.

He knew dealing with Harry would mean dealing with his women. He didn't need that since they seemed to have seen through his many guises that he wears. They didn't trust him and in turn Harry didn't trust him. That in his mind was a terrible blow to the future of the wizarding world.

The fact that they knew about Horcruxes was terrible. That knowledge should only be know to a few and he was that few. He knew knowledge was power and he tends to have all the power so he could control all in his eyes and in his reach.

But this wasn't helping him at all. He needed a plan to get back in. He needed to be proactive, which was something he never really tried since he preferred to manipulate from the shadows. This was going to be harder than he thought.

/Scene Break/

Sirius got a letter from Harry asking him to talk to Arthur Weasley to set up a meeting. Sirius nodded and agreed with what his godson was planning. He was very proud of his godson and how we had grown so much in such a short amount of time. He needed to know when they'd have a Hogsmeade day so they could set things up accordingly. So he wrote back.

/Scene Break/

Ginny knew things were tense and she had to wait. She wasn't there when her father asked for a meeting with Harry so she had no idea what was going to happen. She needed to figure out a plan to get Harry. She saw how the dynamics had changed with Harry and his ladies. She didn't like it at all. Those whores were corrupting him. She needed to save her Harry fast. Yes, her father warned her not to mess with Harry or anyone associate with him, but she ignored it all. She had one mission on her mind. She was going to get Harry.

/Scene Break/

Ron was not happy. He had a long talking to during the holidays from his father and it made his mood much more foul. He was now plotting on taking what was his. He didn't care that he could no longer use his equipment, but he was going to get what was his. He was going to make to her pay for letting this happen to him. And he'd hurt Potter by doing this to her. He knew that Potter took his love ones personally and knew that this would hurt him bad. Now all he needed was a plan.

/Scene Break/

Fudge was busy trying to find away to appease the Potter by when he found it. The Weasleys. If he could punish them then Potter would be on his side. He smiled giddily as he began planning.

/Scene Break/

Sirius walked in the Ministry and headed to Arthur's office. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

Sirius came in.

"Lord Black, I was wondering when you'd come" Arthur said.

"Arthur, you can call me Sirius. I still consider you a friend and Harry does the same. He just wants to find a peaceful situation to all of this. He doesn't want to drag your family through the mud" Sirius said.

"Yes, I am happy that Harry has found happiness even if that happiness makes others angry. He deserves it" Arthur said.

Sirius nodded.

They then talked and planned on when Harry and Arthur could talk. Sirius would be there too as a negotiator of some kind.

"I'll get in touch with Harry to finalize things" Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius" Arthur said as he shook Sirius' hand.

Before Sirius could leave Fudge came striding in all in his pompous nature at full throttle. Sirius smelled something bad and held back.

"Arthur, you are suspend indefinitely" Fudge said.

"What, why?" Arthur asked shocked.

"For the crimes your children have done to one Harry Potter. You're children will be tried in the Wizengamot" Fudge said.

"Hold it there" Sirius said stepping in.

"Lord Black, what brings you here?" Fudge asked shocked to see Sirius.

"I am here by request of my godson Harry, Lord Potter. He and Arthur are setting up a meeting to discuss some issues that are directly related to the charges you're bring against Arthur's two youngest" Sirius said.

"And when was the Ministry going to know about this?" Fudge asked pompously.

"I was going to alert madam Bones of it, since this is her area, with an invitation of joining so the Ministry would be represented" Sirius said.

"Oh, okay" Fudge said looking down.

Sirius didn't like what Fudge had done and needed to tell Harry what had just happened right away.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my godson" he said then left.

Fudge wasn't happy. This wasn't going to planned. Maybe he should talk to Lucius again, but knew he had to be careful. He needed to do some serious thinking. He just wished he had someone to help him do it for him, I mean do it with him. He then left without another word to Arthur.

Once the two were gone Arthur slumped in his chair wondering what the hell he was going to do.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort kept plotting. He needed to know what was in that prophecy. He just didn't want to risk himself getting seen so he kept trying to plant ideas and images in Potter's mind, but found that near to impossible. He needed another way to get Potter there. His spies in the Ministry were not helpful at all and didn't give him what he wanted. He was angry with that. He had his followers back and they were almost back to fully strength.

But he had to wait. He didn't want to reveal himself yet. Even the attack on Hogsmeade was risky, but needed to be done to cause some distraction.

/Scene Break/

Neville and Lavender laid on the floor panting.

"Neville, are we done for the time being?" Lavender asked turning to look at the boy.

"Yeah, we're done. Thanks for helping me train" Neville said smiling.

"Of course Neville, anything for you" Lavender said then kissed him.

Neville kissed back, but then stopped. This made Lavender pout.

"Not that I don't want to continue Lav, but I kind of stink at the moment" he said.

"Oh Neville, you smell good sweaty" Lavender said with a husky voice.

Neville felt something stir inside his pants.

"Uh, yeah, shower now." Neville said getting up, "a long cold one" he added to himself.

Lavender giggled. She was only teasing Neville since she knew he could handle it and he was a gentleman and would never force himself on her. She really liked that and felt she had a bright future with Neville. She followed Neville out of the classroom they were using and headed back to the lion's den.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, end of another chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry yawned as he got into bed with Susan and Fleur. The two cuddled into Harry both wearing the sleepwear that matched what Daphne wore, but Susan's was in her house colors and Fleur's were in a very silvery color and transparent somewhat. They were both quite skimpy attire and Harry groaned due to how much skin it revealed.

"Are you ladies trying to kill me" Harry moaned.

"Now Harry, why we want to kill you?" Susan asked.

"Yes, we rather sleep with you. So much more fun" Fleur said with a lustful look.

Harry groaned and tried to relax as he felt both of the ladies bodies' press against him. He felt a part of him harden and he grit his teeth. Why were they torturing him so? He did fall asleep though it was hard since he had to think long and hard til his little head settled down.

Susan and Fleur both smiled. They saw and felt Harry's little head and knew it was a step in the right direction.

/Scene Break/

The ladies gathered to chat. Harry was out with Neville training so this gave the ladies a good time to give updates on progress.

"Harry is getting used to being more physical though we still need to initiate it most of the time" Padma said.

"That is better than before though. I mean, we had to direct his hands where we wanted before" Parvati said.

"That is true, and Fleur and I are happy to tell you that 'little Harry' ain't so little" Susan giggled.

This got the other ladies intrigued.

"Really, do tell?" Daphne asked leaning in.

The others did the same.

"Yes, Harry seemed to be well endowed, probably the most well-endowed I've ever seen or heard" Fleur said.

"Merlin" Penny said breathlessly.

"That's all fine and good, but we mustn't rush things. Harry can get spooked fast" Hermione advised.

"We know, but damnit. I'm horny" Daphne whined.

The others giggled at Daphne's outburst.

"Okay, so we things have progressed well. Now what?" Padma asked.

"We now advance seduction of Harry to phase two" Luna said.

"Phase two Luna? What is phase two?" Hermione asked.

"We flash Harry our bits so he gets used to them. We don't want him struck dumb every time he see us naked" Luna said.

The others wondered how much thinking Luna had actually thought about this since it seemed well thought out.

"Okay Luna, after phase two then what?" Daphne asked curiously.

"We then decided who'll be first to take Harry, but before that I believe we must introduce Harry into sex slowly. By this we sleep naked with him. Whether if it's just one of us with him or two of us with him we can decided later. But once Harry gets used to us being naked then we get him to explore our bodies" Luna said, "after he is used to that then we show him oral sex, which I think will be quite enjoyable since he is a Parselmouth. After he is comfortable with that then he can figure out who'll be his first in sexual intercourse."

Now the other ladies were really shocked. Luna had really planned this out.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Neville were exchanging spells as the battled. They kept their spells to no-lethal ones since they really didn't want to hurt one another. But mainly since they didn't want to explain to madam Pomfrey what they were doing. Besides, Harry was doing well in not going to the hospital wing this year and he wanted to keep this year a minimum in hospital visits.

Finally they stopped and took a break. They sat and toweled the sweat from their brows.

"So how are things with you and Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good. She a lot more than I thought she was. She's deeper. I think I love her, but don't really know" Neville said.

Harry nodded.

"That's great Neville" he said.

"Yeah" Neville said nodding.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Neville asked breaking the silence.

"Don't know, but I bet Voldemort has a plan and he's just biding his time for the moment" Harry said.

"Why's he waiting though?" Neville asked.

"No idea, but I don't like it" Harry said frowning.

"Well, let's get some practice in" Neville said getting up.

Harry followed and they began dueling again.

/Scene Break/

Hedwig came flying in with a letter.

"Harry, letter from Sirius" Susan said.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and Hedwig fluttered over and landed on the armrest sticking out her leg. Harry took the letter and stroked his owl's head.

"Thanks girl, go get some rest" Harry said.

He got a hoot in reply then Hedwig left. He then opened the letter and began to read.

"What does Sirius have to say?" Penny asked.

Harry said nothing til he finished and he sighed and slumped in his seat when he did.

"That bad?" Padma asked.

All of Harry's ladies have learned most of Harry's body language.

"Looks like Fudge is pointing his brown sniffing nose in and we have to get this done before the papers get a hold of it and spin it in some kind of tale" Harry said.

"What do you want to do Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry sat back thinking. His mind was working at high speed trying to come up with a plan that would work.

"Susan, write to Amelia. She probably already knows, but if she doesn't then this will give her a heads up. In the letter we need her to clear some space in her schedule soon. We got to talk to Mr. Weasley before this blows out of proportion" Harry said.

Susan nodded and began writing.

"Hermione, Daphne, what have you got for me?" Harry asked.

"We got a few options, but we need more time" Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, but time is not our friend right now. Get all you both can and make sure they are all viable" Harry said.

Daphne and Hermione nodded and began working.

"Penny, Pad, and Luna, you're still going with me to the meeting" Harry said.

The three nodded.

"And we stay on the castle?" Fleur asked.

"Yes" Harry said nodding.

/Scene Break/

Amelia looked at the letter she had just received from her niece and was boiling mad. The idiot Fudge. He just had to stick his turkey neck into something that she had well in hand. She looked at the letter again and nodded. She needed to clear her schedule for this meeting.

"Patricia" she called.

"Yes madam Bones?" Patricia asked.

"I need you to clear any meetings I have" Amelia said.

"Yes ma'am" Patricia said.

"Good, that's all" Amelia said.

Once Patricia was gone Amelia went to thinking on how she was going to handle this meeting. She figured she'd just need to be there to verify things were legal. She also need to make sure that Fudge doesn't mess this up. She hates ruining a good person and Arthur was a good person in her book. She sighed. Why does her work get harder when Harry is involved?

/Scene Break/

Arthur arrived in the meeting spot he had read in the letter he had got from Sirius. He just hoped everything will work out. He made it inside and was led into a private room. Amelia was already there along with Sirius.

"Arthur, please sit. Harry and his advisers should be here soon" Sirius said.

Arthur nodded.

Soon Harry entered with Penelope, Padma, and Luna following him. He sat down with his girls sitting in seats beside him. Padma and Penny at his sides with Luna on Padma's other side.

"Glad to see everyone here. Shall we get started?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, just to recap both Ron and Ginny Weasley tried to poison me and Hermione with chocolates laced with love potions. We gave those over to Amelia as evidence. Some time later Ron attempted an assault on Hermione. I got there just in time and dealt with it accordingly" Harry said.

Arthur slumped in his seat hearing this. He knew all of this, but still it was hard to hear it.

"I don't blame you Arthur. You are a good man" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, but I still feel responsible. But he's my son and his bad behavior reflects on me" Arthur said.

"I am handling things on the Ministry side though as you know Fudge as stuck his nose in it hoping to garner Harry's support" Amelia said.

"Bloody idiot, willing to do anything to save his own butt" Sirius muttered.

"I have talked with my ladies and we've come up with that this isn't normal Fudge behavior. We think that he got this from someone he's close to. An adviser he trusts" Harry said.

"I know of one who could talk Fudge into this" Amelia said.

"Lucius" they all said.

"Jinx" Luna chirped.

The adults looked at Luna oddly as she giggled. Padma sighed and Penny just smiled while Harry chuckled.

"It's alright, Luna's just breaking the tension" he said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we've come with some options for you Mr. Weasley that we hope will take care of everything" Harry said.

Arthur was willing to agree to anything to get this over with.

"The first option is to put both Ron and Ginny on trial. We know what they've done are against the law and we can dump the entire weight of the Potters on them and they'd not survive" Penny said.

Arthur paled at this option. They'd never survive the aftermath. They'd be hated by all and would need to leave the country.

"Our next option is for a restraining order against both Weasleys" Padma said.

Sirius, Amelia, and Arthur looked confused on hearing this.

"In the muggle world there's something called a retraining order, which means they are forced to stay away from the person by a certain distance" Padma said.

"That might work, but when you're in school there's no way to uphold that" Amelia said.

"Oh that's easy. We have certain bracelets and mangles that we can charm to keep them away and still be the same room thus not breaking the order. We can add other orders into the for certain things like unable to speak to the person at all" Padma said.

This new realm was very interesting to Amelia and she knew she would have to look into it.

Arthur liked this option better than the first.

Sirius just shook his head. Leave it to Harry's ladies to give him some interesting options.

"The last one we have is pulling both Weasleys out of Hogwarts with Harry paying for their education elsewhere" Luna said.

This was another good option, but since Ron was in his O.W.L year and Ginny would be next year it would be too difficult to do a move right now.

"I think I like the second option" Arthur said.

"I think the second option is a very good idea. I like it a lot and will look into more after this. You might to consider this as a trial run" Amelia said.

Harry and his ladies nodded.

"So what should the orders be on those bracelets thing?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since they still need to be the same class together then maybe have a order to be way by a certain distance and when out of class then have a same kind of order, but a greater distance" Penny said.

"Yes, but how will we do that, and there are O.W.L's to consider too?" Amelia asked.

"Fleur and Penny will be the ones who can figure that and if Bill is willing too, he can also help out just to make sure everything is on the level. We don't want to be accused of being dirty in anyway" Padma said.

The three adults nodded. They liked how they were doing this in a mature fashion and that they wanted to make sure everything was legal.

"I think the Ministry can live with this. Since this was an attack on the Potters and that means they have say on punishment really, according to the old laws" Amelia said.

"I agree with this too. I think this is the best option" Arthur said.

"I'm on board" Sirius said.

"Good, we'll get the bracelets and set up a time for Bill to come over and then we can charm then and set the runes on them too. I think we should let Bill put them on since I don't think Ron or Ginny will trust any of us" Harry said.

His ladies nodded.

After that they talked a bit more on the war effort and found things were going alright so far, but many things needed to be done still.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for how short this one is. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I am back and with a new chap. Sorry for taking so long, but I am having a big case of writers' block that has been hindering any and all progress I have. So that means updates will be pretty slow. Sorry about that. Enjoy the new chap though.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

In a classroom Ron and Ginny stood with Harry, Penny, and Fleur along with Bill, Amelia and Arthur. They were all there to place the bracelets on Ron and Ginny. Bill looked over both to make sure there was no funny business going on though he trusted that Penny and Fleur wouldn't do such a thing. They even showed Bill the notes they had detailing the creation of the bracelets. Bill was impressed with this as was Amelia when she read though them. The work involved was beyond N.E.W.T. level. Heck, it was on master level of runes in fact.

The bracelet itself was made of a highly polished bronze that looked like gold at first glance. The bracelet would be placed on the ankle of the person. It had to make skin contact to become active and once that was done it had a series of runes of it to prevent tampering of any kind. No spell could cut the bracelet off and if tried it would send a mild shocking hex through the body. There were many other tamper proof runes, but those were kept secret.

There were runes that would monitor and track the person at all times no matter what or where they were. This would help them in knowing where the two were at all times in any situation.

"You two should be relieved that this option was the one settled on or else you'd be facing jail time and your family shunned by all in our world" Amelia said.

Ron looked angry while Ginny's face was blank, but for those who knew the little redhead they knew she was still plotting.

"Now, these bracelets are the alternative to jail. They are what muggles call an ankle bracelet, though these ones have more features than the muggle one. Now, you'll be allowed to be in the same classroom as Lord Potter and his companions since we know that not doing this would hinder your education, which won't do. So what they will do instead is make sure you keep your distance from those you aren't allowed to be with. You will feel slight electrical shocks if you do get too close. Nothing life threatening, but it will hurt. Along with that there are several runes on it that will monitor where you are at all times just in case we need to find you" Amelia said.

"If Mr. Weasley and Bill would place the bracelets on. I don't think Ron or Ginny trusts us at all to do it" Harry said.

Arthur and Bill did and as soon as they heard the click and lock it meant the bracelet was on.

"Now Bill, test them to see if they are working" Harry said.

Bill nodded and checked the bracelets then got back up.

"They're working" he said.

"Good, that concludes what we have to do today" Amelia said.

/Scene Break/

Things got worse with Ron as he lost his Prefect position due to his new accessory. McGonagall wanted to get rid of Ron for a while, but Dumbledore had stonewalled her before. Now she had a real good reason, she also had a suitable replacement. Neville. The lad had grown so much this year and she thought he deserved it since Harry wouldn't be able to take the spot. So Neville was named the new prefect and Lavender was super excited she would get to patrol with her boyfriend.

The Potter ladies were researching in-depth on Horcruxes. Though Luna provided much of the research since her family did a ton of it. They didn't know what kind of objects the snake wanker used at all. This frustrated the research party since none wanted to go to Dumbledore for help. Though Daphne was working on a contract that could give them a leg up on the whiskered old man. But Daphne was taking her time on this contract, she had to make sure that there was no loophole that Dumbledore could utilize for his benefit at all. No, she wanted him hog tied with no wiggle room. So that meant looking into many ancient law books for obscure laws that were still in effect though not used much now.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. This new wrinkle had caused much annoyance. The Weasleys didn't come to him for help. He was the leader of light and should be involved in all things that caught his interest. Most of which had a certain Potter involved in it. But no, he wasn't even asked at all. He was tossed aside and that didn't sit well with him at all. He really needed to find a way to get back into the game. He was becoming obsolete.

/Scene Break/

In the _Daily Prophet_ there was an article that talked about a new punishment and how it was being tested it out. Though Ron and Ginny's names weren't named pretty much everyone in Hogwarts knew it was them. News traveled fast and Lavender wasn't the one to report it. No, she was too busy with her boyfriend to even care about gossip at all.

"Hmm, looks like this article was nicely done" Susan commented as she read the article.

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am sure my aunt had something to do with it" Susan said.

Penny read her copy of the paper and nodded.

"Yes, it does give the bracelets good publicity" she said.

"Looks like we've got a new business on our hands" Daphne said as her eyes turned to galleons.

"Oh boy, somebody better snap Daph out of her trance before she drools on the remainder of her breakfast" Parvati said.

"Hey, I don't drool" Daphne snapped.

Padma, who was sitting beside Daphne used a finger and wiped a small bit of saliva from the corner of the Greengrass' mouth. This made Daphne's cheeks pinken.

"Exhibit A" Padma said with a smirk.

Giggles and chuckles came from the table.

/Scene Break/

With Sirius now cleared, he was now taking charge of the Black house. He booted out Bellatrix and Narcissa from the family. He also annulled the Malfoy and Lestrange marriage. This would cripple Voldemort's money line since the Malfoys got a lot of their money from the Blacks. Heck, the Malfoy mansion was the only the thing that actually belong to the Malfoys. All their 'vacation homes' they had were actually Black properties. He brought back Andromeda to the family along with her daughter Tonks.

/Scene Break/

"We need more on Riddle's history" Susan said as she closed another book.

"Okay, but where can we get that?" Parvati asked.

"I can help with that."

The research group turned and found Lady Hogwarts. They haven't seen her since they first came.

"Lady Hogwarts, what brings you here?" Padma asked.

"I sensed you were in need of help. So I have come to offer all I can" Hogwarts said.

"Thank you Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"I live to serve my lord and his ladies" Hogwarts said curtseying.

Soon a large book appeared in front of them.

"What's this?" Penny asked.

"This book has all of Thomas Riddle's movements when he was in the castle" Hogwarts said.

"You mean to tell me you can track every student's movement passed and present?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. I can, but it would take much time to filter through them all. I've had many; many students come through along with others. It can be very confusing and it took me a long time to compile it all" Hogwarts said.

The research team got on this and began looking at Riddle's steps when he was a student at Hogwarts. They found it was very detailed.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was frowning as he had not heard a word of anything going on. His Death Eaters were healing nicely, but the process was going too slow. Though what do you expect since the ones that have spent a lot of time in Azkaban were suffering from many problems. Bellatrix seemed to be more unhinged than she was before. The two Lestrange brothers were jittery and the dark lord was unsure if they'd be combat ready. Snape, though his exposure was not as long had his own problems, but would just sneer them off like the greasy git he was.

What really annoyed Voldemort was that he didn't know if the images he sent Potter were working or not. There was no hint at all and he was getting impatient. Now also what he's read and from his spies is that a huge source of income was gone. Bellatrix wasn't a Black anymore nor was she married to the Lestrange. Same with Lucius, the elder Malfoy, no longer had as much money as he once did. His coffers were small and once Narcissa got wind of her annulment and banishment she skipped town to places unknown.

So Voldemort wasn't in a very good spot at all and none of his plans were going well either. Even the one that the Malfoy whelp was doing. The boy was useless as far as the dark lord could tell. None of his father's traits had rubbed off on him at all. Why couldn't anything be easy for him?

/Scene Break/

"EUREKA!" an enthusiastic Daphne Greengrass cried out.

The research team jumped at this exclamation.

"What, what is it?" Parvati asked as a piece of parchment stuck to her forehead.

She had been taking a small cat nap when Daphne shouted.

"I've finished my contract" Daphne said so pleased with herself.

"Contract, what contract?" Fleur asked.

"Oh, the one I've been working on. I knew we would have trouble figuring out what Voldemort's Horcruxes would be and we wouldn't be able to get Dumbledore to spill his secrets willingly. So I devised a contract so he'd have to or he'd be penalized to the highest degree" Daphne said.

"Okay" Padma said as she peeled the piece of parchment from her twin sister's forehead.

Daphne showed the contract to her sisters and they had wide eyes when they finished it.

"This is legal?" Penny asked with a dropped jaw.

"Yes" Daphne said chirped.

"But, but, but" Hermione sputtered.

"Everything is legal and binding. All we need to do is have Harry and Dumbledore sign it with a witness to sign also. When that is done Dumbledore is powerless" Daphne said.

"And how do you expect we get him to sign this?" Padma asked.

"Hmm, that would require much thought and Slytherin cunning" Daphne said.

"I'll do it" Luna chimed in.

This had the rest of the ladies look at Luna.

"You will?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, I think this will be fun" Luna said with clapped hands and a happy smile.

None of the ladies were sure if this would be a good thing or bad thing.

/Scene break/

Malfoy looked at his plans then scraped them. He was furious. His mother wad gone, his father was broke. The Malfoy name had lost prestige. This was something Malfoy could let stand. He then began to devise a new plan to take down his former head of house, Sirius Black. Little did he know it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Ginny were not having a good time at all with their new accessories. They were on watch everywhere. Even the teachers kept a closer eye on them. This didn't help either of them.

Ron because this was his O.W.L year and that meant the teachers seemed to keep him working either in class or detention, which now seemed to be his second home. It didn't help that Arthur had put orders on him to make sure he kept in line. Ron was no longer to eat to his heart's content during meals. The head of the Weasley house asked the Hogwarts elves and with Harry's backing to cut off Ron when they deemed he was full.

As for Ginny, she never got a moment's peace to herself since it seemed all the lioness in the den were keeping her under a microscope. She couldn't even sneeze and not have one of the lioness not know about it. Harry's Chaser teammates seemed to really take this upon themselves since their favorite Seeker was no longer playing for them. This was a way to help their little Harry in their own way.

Even their brothers Fred and George kept a closer eye on them more than any other time they've been in Hogwarts. So all in all this wasn't the best year for the two youngest redheads and would probably be just the beginning for them.

/Scene Break/

Harry had a brilliant idea. He knew how hard all of his ladies have been working and he wanted to treat them all to something lavish. He ordered them to stop all work they were doing. Most complied though Hermione had to be pried away from her books. Some things never change.

"What is it Harry, why did you make us stop?" Padma asked.

"I thought you all deserve a well deserved break and since the Easter break is coming up I thought now would be the best time" Harry said.

"What do you have in mind Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Well I talked to Sirius and we're all going to one of the Black's personal islands for Easter break" Harry said.

"Who is 'we' Harry?" Susan asked.

"Just us. Sirius is swamped with his duties as Lord Black and can't get away. Moony and Tonks were invited, but Tonks said she had other plans with her wolfie" Harry said.

Tonks and Remus have been going out for a good solid month. It took a while since Remus was still afraid how his condition would affect Tonks and he didn't want to hinder her at all. Tonks had to give Remus a swift boot in the butt both physically and metaphorically.

"So it will be just us on the island?" Fleur asked.

Harry nodded.

"I haven't a swimsuit to wear" Hermione said in a panic.

All of the ladies have grown in ways due to their rigorous training and they hadn't had time to really shop.

"Not to worry. I have that planned too" Harry said with a grin.

The Potter ladies turned to Harry at this. Harry had a plan that could only mean one thing. Disaster.

/Scene Break/

In all actuality Harry's plan was simple and shockingly went off without a hitch. The ladies went shopping spending to their heart's content on their new wardrobe. They all got new bikinis that were the same colors like the ones they wore in the summer. They all left via Portkey to their island destination for some R & R. Hermione of course had to patted down both in muggle and magical fashion multiple times to make sure she had no book on her that anything to do with research.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this one. I thought giving them a little break before turning the heat up again would be nice for them since I have planned to end this one soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry laid out on the sandy white beach just watching the surf and a couple of his ladies playing in the water in their skimpy bikinis. Damn, he was one lucky son of a gun.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry turned to Luna, who had developed nicely so far. She was now wearing a bikini though not as skimpy as the rest of his ladies since she was a year younger. Hers was in the same color like she wore in the summer the other ladies wore the same colors also.

"I am Luna, this is the most fun I've had in my entire life" Harry said with a content smile.

"That's good Harry" Luna said as she cuddled into Harry's side.

Harry wrapped an arm around Luna and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Daphne came walking up, her hair wet from the water. She had a smile on her face and her cheeks were rosy from running to Harry and Luna.

"Having fun Daph?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Merlin, the water here is so clear and refreshing" Daphne said smiling.

"Sounds nice. I think I'll go see if I can find a wurmpledink. They are said to only live in clear water" Luna said.

She left Harry's arm and went to the water as Daphne took Luna's spot and rested on Harry's chest. She still had a smile on her face as she snuggled.

"Where's Hermione and Padma?" Harry asked since he didn't either lady in the water.

"Hermione is working on her tan. Padma is doing some exploring with her sister" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

Fleur came up in her wet transparent bikini that hid nothing. She grabbed an available towel and dried herself and settled herself on Harry's other side. She kissed him on the cheek.

"This was a lovely idea Harry. We needed this break" she said.

"That's what I thought. After the whole Weasley thing and then the researching you've all been doing and Daphne's little project we could all use a little vacation" Harry said.

"What about Neville? Did you invite him?" Penny asked appearing.

"I did, but he wanted to go home and from what I've heard Lavender went with him" Harry said.

"Neville must really like Lavender if he is going to introduce his grandmother to her. She a very stern woman. I've heard she's been called an old battle ax" Susan said.

"I guess so. Hope it goes alright" Harry said.

"I am sure it will" Daphne said.

Hermione came in with the Patil twins right behind her.

"It's amazing. There's a waterfall deep in the woods. It absolutely breathtaking" Parvati said.

"Yes it is. I also seen so many plants I've never seen before too" Padma said.

Harry chuckled. No matter where they were his ladies still had their brains on and full of curiosity.

"We can come back and you can take a closer look" he said.

Padma looked happy hearing this answer.

"What are we going to do next?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" Harry began.

/Scene Break/

The end of Easter break had Harry and his ladies returning through Portkey. They found and met up with a happy Neville and Lavender.

"So, how was the visit?" Susan asked.

"It was great. Gran liked Lavender a lot" Neville said.

"I was very nervous. I've heard a lot about her and I didn't know if she'd like me at all" Lavender said honestly.

"Really Lav, you're a nice person through and through. Anyone who can't see that are blind" Parvati said.

"Thanks Parv" Lavender said with a smile.

"So it all went well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it did" Neville said with a nod.

"Good" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Ginny's Easter holiday was anything, but pleasant since their father didn't allow them to come home. Ron was still needed to catch up on his work he had and Ginny wasn't allowed to. Their eggs they got were smaller than usual and they had a good idea that their father had a hand in this and made sure their mom didn't send them their usual eggs they got.

/Scene Break/

With school starting up again things began again too with Harry and the Potter ladies. They were back working on the Horcrux issue and Luna was planning on how to get Dumbledore to sign the contract Daphne had made without him realizing it. None of the Potter ladies had a clue what Luna had planned since she was secretive about it. They did know one thing though, Luna was going to do something off the wall, which will work since it was Luna.

As for Harry, he upped his training with Tonks with Remus joining in when he could. Neville did joined in too with Lavender and the Potter ladies too. Tonks was a slave driver, but still knew how to keep it light enough. Remus taught about the creatures they might be facing when fighting Voldemort as well as tactics Death Eaters use so they weren't caught off guard.

It was very tough since Remus and Tonks increased the pace and made mock situations and making it as real as possible so they could ready. What really helped was Tonks' metamorphmagus abilities. She could turn into practically anyone they needed.

The research on the Horcruxes continued. The research group knew that the diary Harry destroyed in his second year was one, but what were the other two since according to the Lovegood detailed research notes a person could only make three of them.

/Scene Break/

Luna was working hard, well, the other ladies thought she was working hard on how to get Dumbledore to sign Daphne's contract, but all Luna did was hum and jot things down on parchment that made no sense to anyone, but the blond. Harry let Luna be since he knew that Luna would come through for them. He trusted Luna.

"Luna, are you any closer to getting a plan ready for Dumbledore?" Padma asked.

"Yes and no" Luna said.

"Which one is it?" Daphne asked.

"Which on is what?" Luna asked confused.

"Is it yes or no" Parvati said.

"Yes or no to what?" Luna asked.

"Yes or no to are you close to getting Dumbledore to sign the contract" Daphne said.

"Oh that, yes I have a plan and no It's not ready yet" Luna said.

"You could've just said that Luna" Susan said.

"Now where would the fun be in that" Luna said.

The other ladies sighed. Luna was one of a kind that was for sure.

"Do you know how much longer it will take?" Penny asked.

Luna tapped her chin with her finger in thought as she was humming a tune that sound like 'take me out to the ball game' for some reason. She then tilted her head to the side as her eyes went out of focus.

The other ladies waited patiently for Luna to answer. Luna soon came out of her trance like state.

"It will be ready soon" she said.

"Yes, but when?" Daphne asked.

"Soon" Luna said.

Daphne huffed and walked off. Luna could give you such a headache when she wanted to be mysterious.

"Now Luna, you know it's not nice to rile Daphne up" Padma said in a gentle chiding tone.

"But it's so fun. Her face turns a nice shade of crimson that would go well in the Gryffindor common room" Luna said in a cheerful tone.

The other ladies sighed. This was Luna.

/Scene Break/

Sirius was exhausted. He had really no idea how much work it was to be head of house. The paperwork alone was enough to drive you insane. Though if you'd ask Remus he'd have said Sirius was already insane before the paperwork came about.

"Hey Sirius, how goes everything?" Tonks asked walking in with Remus on her arm.

Sirius grumbled and muttered about the evil that is paperwork.

Remus and Tonks sat down and waited for Sirius to talk to them. Soon Sirius looked up as he rubbed his hand.

"I think I know how to defeat Voldemort" Lord Black said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Remus asked.

"Give him shit loads of paperwork that will never end. He'll kill himself just be rid of it" Sirius said.

Tonks laughed at this as Remus chuckled.

"Come on Sirius, it can't be that bad" Remus said.

"Do you know how much paperwork that has been piled up over the years. I swear, no one else in my family even looked at it" Sirius said.

"Then why are you?" Remus asked.

"Because I was an idiot and thought it wouldn't be so bad" Sirius said.

Remus sighed as Tonks was getting over her laughter though a few burst still came out.

"So what do you two want?" Sirius asked.

"We're heading to Hogwarts and wondered if you'd like to join us" Remus said.

"Hell yeah, anything to get away from this evil" Sirius said.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy had it. He had a plan to take out Lord Black and then claim the title as his. In his mind he began to plan what he'd do with the title of Lord Black. It never entered his mind that He wasn't even next and line or if he even succeeded that he'd be charged for killing a head of an Ancient and Noble house which would negate any claim he even had. No, all he was thinking about was all he could do with the power once he had it.

/Scene Break/

Sirius, Remus and Tonks made their way into Hogwarts chatting about what Remus and Tonks will be training Harry and his ladies as well as Neville and Lavender.

"They have made great progress. Neville especially" Tonks said.

"Well he is motivated though" Remus said.

Tonks and Sirius nodded. They both knew Neville wanted to take out Bellatrix. This a part of the reason Sirius was coming along. He could give Neville insight on how his crazy cousin fought.

Soon they got into the castle.

"Man, no matter how times I am here it feels so great" Sirius said with a smile.

"Yeah, I love this castle" Tonks said.

Remus just nodded. Coming back to Hogwarts no matter how many times felt like coming home somehow.

"Hey Remus, Tonks" Harry greeted.

"What, no greeting for me?" Sirius asked pouting.

"Huh, I didn't even know you were even coming Sirius" Harry said.

"Sorry, last minute thing Harry" Remus said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, come on. Lets head up" he said.

So the four made their way to the his quarters. On their way they chatted about things. They didn't know though that hidden in the shadows was Malfoy. He was ready.

"Soon I'll be Lord Black" he muttered to himself.

Malfoy then leapt out of his spot firing spells.

Tonks' instincts took over and dodged out of the way as did Remus, Sirius and Harry. None of the spells hit them though it was mainly because Malfoy couldn't aim at all.

"Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry asked with his wand out.

"I'll bring honor back to my family and become Lord Black" Malfoy said.

The four had only on thing on their mind. Malfoy was nuts.

Malfoy began firing more spells focusing on Sirius, but Sirius wasn't a former Hit Wizard for nothing and he deflected each spell he could and evaded the others he couldn't. All the while Malfoy stood there firing off spell after spell each one getting darker and darker. What he didn't see was Tonks coming up behind him. She chopped the back of his neck knocking Malfoy to the ground unconscious. Remus picked up Malfoy's wand and pocketed.

"Well that annoyance is over" Sirius said.

"Yep, and you can charge him for attacking you" Harry said.

"Tonks, I know you aren't on duty really, but arrest Draco Malfoy" Sirius said.

Tonks nodded and bound Malfoy in ropes.

"Right, I'll be right back" she said.

She then dragged Malfoy away and out of the castle. While Harry, Remus and Sirius continued on their way. Soon they got to Harry base of operations and found Harry's ladies working hard as usual.

"Ladies, we have guests" Harry announced.

They all looked up and greeted Remus and Sirius then got back to work. Harry sighed.

"This means stop working and visit" he said sternly.

The ladies reluctantly did as they were told and put their work down and headed to the sofas and sat down along with Remus and Sirius.

"Where is Tonks, I thought she was supposed to be here, was she called in?" Hermione asked.

"No, we ran into Malfoy and he attacked us" Harry said.

There were gasps.

"No worries. The idiot thought if he could kill Sirius he'd get the title of Lord Black" Harry said.

"Stupid ferret. He should know better than that" Daphne said.

"Yeah, but I think he isn't in his right mind. Granted, I never thought Malfoy was ever in his right mind to begin with" Harry said.

"So what happened?" Fleur asked.

The three males told the tale and how Tonks knocked Malfoy out so easily. The ladies shook their head at how simple it was.

"This is also a good lesson for you all too. Never concentrate on just your opponent. Always keep aware of your surroundings" Remus said.

Harry and his ladies nodded. They'd remember this.

Soon Tonks came back and looked pleased.

"What's the good word Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"When I brought Malfoy in he had a lot to tell. I am sure Amelia will give you a transcript of it all" Tonks said.

"Really, that should be interesting" Sirius said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. I think I can wrap this up in possibly two more chaps, I hope. I have it kind of laid out on how I want it to end. Luna's plan for Dumbledore will be sprung in the next chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chap up. I didn't mean for it to take so long. I just hit a few snags and had to rewrite most of this so it fits right with what I've done before.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The pressure of O.W.L's was now upon the group and Hermione seemed to revert back to her old ways and became frantic in studying. Most of the group was shocked and a bit frightened at the sight. Harry was used to it since this was typical Hermione behavior and knew it just had to run its course. Luna was the other unaffected, but it didn't seem many things disturbed the lithe blond as she seemed to play along with Hermione's tense attitude.

Padma and Parvati were having a nice chat when Hermione came blazing in. She shoved a piece of parchment into Parvati's hand.

"Quiz me" Hermione ordered desperately.

The Patil girls blinked at this as Parvati looked at the parchment.

"QUIZ ME! Hermione barked.

Parvati jumped and began since she didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side. She has seen what has happened to others since she had lived with Hermione when they were in the lion's den. Fifteen excruciating minutes later Hermione settled, somewhat. She left to study more.

"Oh Merlin. That was terrifying" Padma said.

"Yeah, it was" Parvati said.

"Why are you so affected. You lived with her?" Padma asked.

"I may have lived with Hermione, but I wasn't around her all the time like Harry was. I'm not used to it at all. I've only caught glimpse of this madness over the years. I never got the full hit" Parvati said.

Padma nodded.

Even Fleur and Penny kept their distance with Hermione. Only Harry and Luna were brave enough to be with Hermione. Though each approached with caution. Well, Harry did. Luna could sit by Hermione and hum a tune doing her own work and ignore the furiously writing brunette like nothing was wrong.

"Harry, you've got to do something. She's driving everyone mad" Susan pleaded.

Harry looked up from his DADA book he was reading and saw his ladies before him. Well most of them. Hermione was in the library again and Luna was off doing who knows what to get ready to take down Dumbledore.

"Please Harry, this has to end. I know O.W.L's are important and all and we're all getting ready for them, but this is insane and she's going to burn herself out before the actual exams" Daphne said.

"Plus, no one here can stand being around her when she like this" Padma said.

"So please do something Harry" Susan said.

"Alright, I guess it has been a while since she and I have had our date night, right?" Harry asked.

The ladies nodded. Sure they still did their date night thanks to Hermione's schedule, but with O.W.L's things kind of got jumbled and there wasn't as many dates since there was studying needed to be done, but they still had dates. Well everyone except Hermione.

"That sounds wonderful Harry, but how are you going to get her to go, you know how she is?" Parvati asked.

"Easy, oh Luna" Harry called.

Suddenly out of nowhere Luna appeared.

"Yes Harry" she chirped.

"Time for Operation De-Stressing The Granger" Harry said.

Luna saluted and dashed off.

"What is 'Operation De-Stressing The Granger'?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I am assuming the Granger part means Hermione, but what does the de-stressing part mean?" Daphne asked.

"Simple. I had a plan since I knew this would happen. Luna decided to help me start the plan off" Harry said.

"And just what does that mean?" Fleur asked.

"That's easy. Step one: kidnap Hermione" Harry said.

"WHAT!?" the ladies shouted.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was in the library way deep in the stacks. She had mounds of books on either side of her as she tried to cram all the text she was reading into her head. She was so focused she didn't see or hear Luna come skipping in. Luna found Hermione easily and first making sure no one was around and when she saw the coast was clear she stunned Hermione in the back. Hermione flopped over. Luna then used a full body bind on Hermione and then disillusion charm on the brainy Granger and levitated her out of the library as she hummed 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'.

/Scene Break/

Hermione awoke to find herself in a very comfy room. She looked around and then checked her pockets to find her wand wasn't anywhere on her person. She started to panic when Harry appeared.

"Thank Merlin you're here Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked with a great sigh of relief.

"Relax Mione, we're safe" Harry said with a smile.

"But where are we?" Hermione asked.

"In a nice room where we can have a date" Harry said.

"Harry, it's not a good time. I have so much to study before O.W.L's" Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, but you can't leave this room til he have this date" Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Open this door Harry" she demanded.

"No can do. The spell I put on it can't be undone til we've had our date. My dad created it since my mom had a habit of burying herself in her work too" Harry said calmly.

Hermione was unhappy and she stomped her foot. If she had her wand she'd of hexed Harry by now. But that wasn't an opinion now was it.

"You can't do this to me Harry. Now let me out" she demanded.

"You're not going anywhere Hermione" Harry said sternly.

The two stared at one another waiting for the other to crack.

/Scene Break/

"Well, what's going on?" Parvati asked.

She and the rest of Harry's ladies were watching a crystal ball that Luna gave them to view what was going on in the room with Harry and Hermione.

"They are just staring each other down" Susan said.

"I hope Harry's plan works. I don't know if I can stand Hermione's frenzy attitude" Daphne said.

"All will be fine. Harry will set Hermione straight" Luna said.

She was the only one not watching the crystal ball. In fact she was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"How do you know Luna?" Padma asked.

"I just do" Luna said.

"We'll have to put our trust and hope on Harry" Penny said.

The other ladies nodded as they continued to stare at the crystal ball.

/Scene Break/

Back in the room Harry and Hermione were still having their stare down til Hermione crumbled first.

"Harry, O.W.L's are important. I have to study" she said trying to justify her behavior.

"I know that Mione, but you need to also rest or you'll burn yourself out. I mean, your hairs more bush and wild than usual" Harry said gently.

Hermione touched her hair and saw it was more frazzled than it usually was.

"Besides, the other ladies are getting fed up with your zeal" Harry said.

"I-I-I didn't know" Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Now you do, but they don't hate you or anything, but you need to calm down or else you're going to alienate them" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded looking down. Ashamed at how she had changed back to her old self.

"Alright, I'll tone it down" she said.

"No, what you will do is follow a schedule that the other ladies will create for you for studying and you can only study on those hours" Harry stated firmly.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but saw Harry was very serious about this and sighed.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Good, now lets have our date then we can leave" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

The ladies cheered as Harry won. They then began making a schedule for Hermione to follow so they wouldn't have to deal with a stressed out and foul tempered Hermione. They also liked this firm and stern Harry and knew they wanted to see more of that. Heck, it made them a bit hot under the collar.

/Scene Break/

A few days after that Luna skipped into the common room and plopped into Harry's lap. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"You done Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yup" Luna chirped.

"She's finished, we can move on Dumbledore now?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Yeah, call the others" Harry said.

Daphne nodded and rushed out of the common room leaving Luna and Harry snuggle with one another. Once Daphne rounded up the other ladies they all waited for Luna to tell her plan.

"So how are you going to get Dumbledore to sign the contract?" Padma asked.

Luna just gave everyone a mysterious smile.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was in his office looking over all the paperwork he had. He sighed. He'd usually have Minerva do this, but this wasn't Hogwarts business. It was from his other positions he holds. He was so busy working that he didn't notice someone enter his office. The figure stealthy glided towards the unsuspecting Dumbledore and when close fired a spell on the old man.

Dumbledore felt something wash over him. He didn't notice the figure slip a piece of parchment over to him. Dumbledore shook out of whatever trance he was in then looked down at his work. He then read it over thoroughly and then jotted his signature. The form glowed gold.

"Right on to the next one" the old wizard said not noticing the figure leave.

/Scene Break/

Luna reappeared in the common room.

"Did it work?"

"Did he sign it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are going to tell us what you did?"

These were the questions that were bombarded at the lithe blond.

"Ladies quiet. Give Luna some air and she will tell you what she had done" Harry said firmly.

This got the ladies to quiet down.

"Luna dear, you have the floor" Harry said.

Luna smiled and nodded. She got up and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Ladies and Harry" she began.

Harry chuckled.

Luna then pulled out a book that none of the other ladies have ever seen before. The book had a drawings on the cover that none of the ladies even recognized at all, but could tell it was a muggle book.

"I have before me my inspiration for getting Dumbledore to sign Daphne's contract" Luna said.

"What is it?" Parvati asked.

"It's an unusual little book. You have read it backwards to understand it. I've never read a book backwards before and it sounded like fun. Though I wonder if all books can be read like that or is it just these kinds of book. Hmm, something to think about at another time" Luna said after seeing the few exasperated looks she was getting from the other ladies.

"Anyway in this book there's something called genjutsu which lets you create illusions and I thought it was a curious idea and began creating a spell using the concept of genjutsu" Luna said.

"But Luna, we've got spells that create illusions already" Penny said.

Fleur nodded at this.

"I know, but the one I created was specifically made for my plan. Plus, I've got a dozen or so others that I want to make. It's quite exciting" Luna said bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"So you used this 'genjutsu' thing on Dumbledore and got him to sign my contract" Daphne said sounding dubious.

Luna nodded brightly.

"Luna, I don't mean to doubt your spell crafting abilities, but how in Merlin's name could you even create a spell like that?" Hermione asked.

"It's really quite simply with both the Potter and Black library. I just read up on creating spells and then began working on a formula then did trial and error with each formula I created" Luna said.

"But Luna, it takes years to create a new spell, how could you do it in a couple months?" Padma asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I've been working on this for quite a while even before Daphne started working on the contract. I just thought it would be fun to use my spell to get him to sign it" Luna said.

"So what you're saying is that you've been working on this spell for a long while and decided to use it now?" Hermione questioned.

Luna nodded.

"How would you know if it even worked?" Susan asked.

"I didn't really, but I was quite confident it would" Luna said.

This had all the ladies' jaws dropped. Luna went in with a spell that she was fully sure would work.

Harry smiled and walked over to Luna and kissed her. Luna kissed back.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood" he said.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't long til they decided to test out to see if Luna's plan actually worked. Luna wasn't concerned at all as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. None of the ladies wanted to be left out of this so they decided to all come. When Dumbledore called them in he was frowning since he thought like times before that Harry would come alone. In his greatly aged mind he never seemed to fully grasp that this was a different Harry he was dealing with.

"I am glad you've decided to come to your senses Harry. Only working together we can defeat Voldemort" Dumbledore said serenely.

"No sir, we're here to get all of what you know about Riddle and his past" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. He knew what they were after, but he wasn't going to give that up unless he got several concessions.

"Harry, that information is very sensitive and can't be heard by just anyone" the old wizard said.

"It doesn't matter, you'll have to tell us" Harry said.

"And why do you think I will have to tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you signed a contract that said you would" Harry said.

"Contract, I signed no contract at all. I would remember if I did" Dumbledore said.

"It seems old age has really gotten to him" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Assure you Miss Greengrass that my age has not affect my mind at all" Dumbledore said.

"Then what's this with your signature on it?" Padma asked as she pulled out the contract.

Dumbledore's eyes widen as he read it over. He couldn't believe it. He'd never sign something like this. This needed to be dealt with. He took out his wand, but before he could think of a spell he was stopped.

"That won't help Dumbledore. That's only a copy, we've got the original" Harry said.

Dumbledore slumped im his chair.

"So now tell us all you know about Riddle and his Horcruxes and if you leave anything out that is vital you pay the consequences" Harry said sitting back.

Dumbledore was still slumped in his chair trying to think of a way to use this to his advantage, but nothing was coming to him. He had no moves left it seemed. Could this be the end of his dominance?

"Very well Harry, I'll tell you" he said.

He then gave a theatrical performance by showing memories he had gathered along with all his theories he had on what a Horcrux could be. Harry's ladies jotted down notes after notes on everything hanging on every word. When Dumbledore was done there was enough notes to make a couple books.

"Again your knowledge is flawed Dumbledore. I've told you my family studies soul magic and all the things you've said are complete bull shit. We've told you that you can't split a soul that many times to create seven Horcruxes. The most you can make is three before going insane. That and your bullheadedness that Harry's a Horcrux which is utter nonsense. I thank you for giving us more information on Riddle and what could be possible Horcruxes, but the rest you've spouted off his just white noise" Luna said.

"Miss Lovegood, we have our differences, but I have done my research on this subject" Dumbledore said.

"That 'research' you've done was done by hacks and people who didn't know what they were talking about. My family have done actual research on this and we've written many works though none were published due to the fact we didn't want the information out there so it could be used" Luna said.

Before Dumbledore could speak Harry stood followed by his ladies.

"Thank you for your assistance Dumbledore. We'll clean up your mess now" Harry said.

"You can't Harry. You need me" Dumbledore said.

"No I don't" Harry said then walked out of Dumbledore's office.

/Scene Break/

With new information on Horcruxes and what they could be this drove the ladies into research frenzy like a bunch of sharks attacking a whale carcass. Noting was left, no stone left unturned. It didn't take long and with the help of Gringotts they got the Horcruxes taken care of.

Luna's family had ways of destroying the foul things, but none of them could do the spells so they went to the goblins. The agreement reached, which was Daphne's time to shine, was the goblins would seek and find the objects and destroy them and for payment they'd get all the goblin made items from the Potters and Blacks. Sirius agreed with this since it would clean out the clutter of his home to make room for more things.

So with that taken care of all they had to worry about was their upcoming O.W.L's really.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: yes, I am drawing this one to a close real soon. I know I've been saying this, but here is the evidence. I am think about two more chaps then I am done with this one. For those who can spot what Luna has done good for you. I know it seems farfetched and out there and it doesn't make sense, but tough cookies. It's my story and I went for it and I think it works. So there. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one will be the second to last chap. I think I'll add an epilogue at the end of this one. Hope you like what I've done the final battle. It was a long, long, long time coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Harry stretched as he finished his last O.W.L he was then joined by Luna who began massaging Harry's back. A habit she seem to take up when Harry got stressed with studying.

"Thanks Luna" Harry said with a sigh.

"Of course Harry, you have a very nice back so why shouldn't I want to touch it" Luna said.

Harry chuckled then let out a groan as Luna found a tight muscle and began to work it.

Fleur and Penny were keeping an eye on the whole Gringotts deal while the others did their O.W.L's. They just gotten a letter from the bank letting them know that the last Horcrux had been found and eliminated. And were awaiting payment.

Little by little did the rest of Harry's ladies come filtering in looking exhausted. They all collapsed into the chairs and sofas that were around the fireplace.

"Merlin, those things are nightmares" Susan grumbled.

"I agree" Padma said.

"Well now that is done with we just have a dark lord to take care of then we can spend the summer to lounge on the beach" Fleur said.

"But how, how are we going to draw Voldemort out?" Susan asked.

"We trap him. He's been sending me images of the Department of Mysteries. I saw we use his own trap against him" Harry said.

"Harry that's quite dangerous, and you know that he'll have his most trusted Death Eaters there" Hermione said.

"I know, but we won't be alone. Susan contact your aunt and we can work something out" Harry said.

Susan nodded and began writing a letter.

/Scene Break/

Amelia looked a the letter she got from her niece and sighed. She knew about the Horcruxes due to being informed on all fronts from Susan.

_Seems Harry doesn't want to waste any time_ she thought.

/Scene Break/

In a room that Hogwarts provide, which the Potter ladies decided to call the War Room. In the War room was Harry, his ladies, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Lavender and Amelia.

"Are you sure about this pup?" Sirius asked.

"I am Sirius. I want to get this over with. I know some of you think that I am jumping the gun, but I think this is the time to do it. His Horcruxes are gone and he doesn't know that. It's the perfect time. He won't be expecting it. Besides, he's been planting these images of the Department of Mysteries in my head for a while I think. So we just use this against him" Harry said.

"I am still unsure about it" Sirius said.

"Don't worry. Amelia will have it all set up. Say it's a covert operation to weed out Death Eaters or something. We know Voldemort would send his best to make sure everything goes fine. We just counter it by have all the aurors Amelia trusts along with everyone one we can gather" Harry said.

"You do realize that this is a risk Harry. What if Voldemort doesn't show?" Remus asked.

"He will when he realizes that his followers have failed" Harry said.

"But how are you going to-" Remus asked, but was cut off.

"The ladies, well, Luna has something planned to keep Voldie from escaping once he arrives" Harry said.

"Auntie, do you have the fake prophecy in place?" Susan asked.

"I do and I am recruiting my best aurors as we speak" Amelia said.

"Good, now this is what we're going to do" Harry said.

Before them was a blueprint of the Ministry provided thanks to Amelia. They worked out their plan going over each variable there was. There was nothing left to chance. This had to work.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived in the Ministry with Hermione, Daphne, Neville and Lavender. It was decided that they would be the ones to be the first. The rest of the ladies along with their allies were hidden. The group made their way down the elevator to the DoM and to the Hall of Prophecies. Once they located the 'prophecy' Harry grabbed it.

"Nicely done Potter, now give that to us."

The group turned to find a group of Death Eaters in full garb.

"Lucy, fancy meeting you here. I didn't know Halloween came so early" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, baby Potter acting so brave" Bellatrix crooned.

Neville gripped his wand tightly as he heard the mad woman's voice. Lavender had to grip Neville's arm to keep him still.

"Give us the prophecy Potter and you won't be harmed" Lucius said.

"Yeah, like I am going to fall for that" Harry snorted.

"Enough of this. _Accio prophecy_" Bellatrix said.

Harry felt the orb try to leave his hand, but he tightened his grip and it stayed. He signaled his friends and soon they cast spells making all the other orbs in the aisle they were in explode causing dust and whatnot to blanket the area.

"Seize them, we must get that prophecy" Lucius ordered.

Harry and his group ran to the spot they had designated as their battlefield. It was a large area of the Ministry atrium. They were able to make there since they learned the quickest route possible. They soon took their positions.

"Harry" Amelia said.

"On there way. Twelve of them. Voldie's finest" Harry said.

Amelia nodded. She had briefed her aurors beforehand and told them to take down the opposition with force. This wasn't a time for stunners.

Soon the twelve Death Eaters appeared.

"Where is he?" Lucius asked.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Potter" Bellatrix sang.

"NOW!" Harry shouted.

Soon the Death Eaters were surrounded and being attacked at all sides. They dove for cover and soon a magical fire fight arose. Spells of all sorts of deadly nature flew through the air.

The numbers against the DE's weren't good and they knew they had no way of escaping. It seemed the portkeys that they all carried weren't working. This was planned ahead of time by the fighters. They didn't want a single Death Eater to get away.

Harry felt a shiver and knew what was coming.

"He's on his way" Harry said.

In shroud of black smoke that would look awesome in any goth rock concert Voldemort appeared. He looked pissed. He deflected several curses.

"Hey Tommy boy, been waiting for you" Harry called.

Voldemort seethed as he fired a killing curse at Harry. Harry dodged it easily.

"Nice try Tom, but no cigar" Harry taunted.

Voldemort cursed as he kept firing hex after hex at Harry. Unknown to him he was being led to where Harry wanted him. Soon they were in position.

"Luna, now" Harry said.

Luna appeared and tap a stone and a barrier came up. Harry was locked in with Voldemort.

"Are so eager to die Potter that you'd trap me in here with you?" Voldemort asked.

"Nope, just want to make sure you couldn't escape" Harry said.

The fighting around them was stopped as they watched the confrontation. This was also the time that the floos came to life and Ministry workers started appearing. The Minister came in wearing his night clothes.

"So Tom, shall we get this over with. I do have a life and several lovely ladies I want to get back to" Harry said.

"It will be over soon. I look forward to seeing your lifeless body Potter" Voldemort sneered.

Harry and Voldemort began firing spells at one another. Thankfully for Harry he had gotten a second wand so he could fight against Voldemort.

Around them they just watched. Fudge was sputtering as he tried all his might not to believe what he was seeing. Dumbledore appeared and tried to leap into action only to get knocked back on his butt. So he watched helplessly.

Neville though took this chance to finally take out the witch that stole his parents away from him. Lavender followed since she wasn't going to let Neville's back go uncovered.

This also had the other Potter ladies move in and take out the other Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were so stunned watching their lord fight that they didn't even put up much of a fight. There were a few scuffles, but since the ladies had the element of surprise they were over quickly.

/Scene Break/

Neville though wasn't as fortunate as he faced off against Bellatrix with Lavender behind him.

"Oh little Nevie poo wants to fight" Bellatrix crooned.

Neville glared at Bellatrix and a second fight began.

/Scene Break/

Back in the barrier Harry was dodging another lethal curse from Voldemort.

"Can't keep running from me forever Potter, admit defeat and I might make your death painless" Voldemort said.

Harry was panting. He had cuts all over and his left arm was screaming in pain due to taking a bludgeoning hex to it. He knew it was broken.

Voldemort was a bit tired too since it has been a long time since he's fought like this. Most of his enemies fled from him or he disposed of them quickly. But not this one. He was having to fight and it was wearing on him.

"What's wrong Tom, not getting tired are we?" Harry asked.

Voldemort growled and fired off another killing curse. Harry dodged it and fired back with a hex of his own.

/Scene Break/

Dragging the last of the Death Eaters they were able to stun and bound the aurors placed magic inhibiting bracelets on for a safety measure. They were now being guarded by the aurors.

"Shouldn't we help Neville?" Parvati asked.

"No, Lavender's with him and this is his fight" Fleur said shaking her head.

So they watched on as the two fights continued.

/Scene Break/

Bellatrix was cackling away as she fired off another dark curse at Neville. Neville rolled out of the way. He was tired, but he wasn't going to stop til he killed this maniac. He had to, to avenge his parents. He then saw out of the corner of his eye Lavender doing something. Before he could act Bellatrix spun around.

"_Crucio_" the mad witch shrieked.

Lavender fell to the ground screaming in pain as the torture cure hit her.

Neville froze for a second hearing Lavender's screams. It then lit a fire under him. How dare this bitch harm his Lavender. He wasn't going to let this crazy psycho bitch take another love one from him.

Bellatrix ceased her curse and grinned madly.

"I haven't had so much fun in ears. It feels so good hear such screams again. Let me hear them again" she said.

But before she could reapply the torture curse her head was gone. Neville fired a powerful spell that caused the insane woman's to explode. The body fell to the ground and Neville ran over to check on Lavender. Parvati, Penny and Susan raced over to help.

/Scene Break/

"Hear that Tom, you're loyal servant Bellatrix was killed. Your greatest Death Eaters are captured. You have no one" Harry said.

"I am immortal Potter, you can't kill me" Voldemort boasted.

"You talking about these" Harry said.

He then threw out the diary, a cup, and necklace.

Voldemort's eyes widened. It couldn't be. He had safely secured his Horcruxes so how could Potter find them?

"You're mortal Tom and it's time for you to go" Harry said.

Voldemort was enraged as he charged at Harry firing every spell he knew. Harry felt a weight in his hand and saw it was the sword of Gryffindor. He then heard a voice in his head.

"_Let me guide you Lord Hogwarts. No spell shall get through."_

Harry wasn't about to question this and with practice ease used the sword to deflect every spell coming at him. It looked like a sight from a Star Wars movie of the lightsaber deflect blaster shots. Harry then dodged and rolled and then thrusted the sword through Voldemort's chest. You could see it coming out the back.

Voldemort looked shocked at this.

Harry pulled the sword out and thinking about all of his ladies along with the others he held close he swung the mighty blade beheading Voldemort.

The barrier then came down and Harry was about to collapse when he was held up by his ladies.

"Potter, what is going on here?!"

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he rested in bed. He was thankful that Amelia was taking over the talking since he really didn't want to deal with it. Sirius was helping Amelia with it. So here Harry was surrounded by his ladies as they kept guard over him. No one was going to get through them.

"I must speak with Harry."

There was a collective groan since they knew who this was. It was Dumbledore.

"Tell Fleur and Penny to let the old man through, he's never going to stop" Harry said.

Susan nodded and went to the hospital door to let her sisters know.

Soon Dumbledore came striding in with Fleur and Penny beside him to keep him in check. They knew they couldn't take Dumbledore, but they'd try their hardest to slow him down.

"What do you want Dumbledore? I've finished the job and just want to relax" Harry asked.

"Harry, why didn't you come to me. You needed my help to defeat Voldemort. You know that you only just delayed him" Dumbledore said.

The ladies all looked at one another and wondered just how screwy Dumbledore was. He was there. He saw Harry kill Voldemort.

"I killed him Dumbledore. I cut off his head. He has no Horcruxes left to keep him tied to this world. He's no more" Harry said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. My boy you have no idea what rituals he had performed on himself to be immortal. He shall return. The fight isn't over. The prophecy has yet to be completed" Dumbledore said like a grandfather chiding a grandson.

"Have you totally lost it old man. Harry beat Voldemort. He used a power Voldemort didn't know. It was love. The love he has for all of us" Daphne said.

Dumbledore looked at Daphne with twinkling eyes.

"Miss Greengrass, what Harry was destroyed Voldemort's container. He's still out there" the old wizard said.

That signaled it. Dumbledore had totally lost it.

/Scene Break/

News of Harry defeating Voldemort hit the papers. Pictures of the final blow was on the front page. There was multiple celebrations everywhere. The paper went on detailing every single thing that went on. There was no time for a cover up. The news about the Death Eaters captured was big since there were prominent pureblood families. But it was Harry's statement of not allowing these killers any mercy fired everyone up. There a vast agreement by all and a change was in the air.

/Scene Break/

Neville sat by Lavender's side as she was still getting over the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"How are you feeling Lav?" he asked.

"I've felt a heck of a lot better Neville. I am just glad it's all over" Lavender said.

"Me too. Harry has offered us a chance to get away from all the media" Neville said.

"I am all for that" Lavender said.

Neville chuckled and kissed Lavender.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. I will put up an epilogue to this since I said I would. Sorry to those who think this was a crappy ending, but I just wanted to get this one done and still try to do it as good as I could and this is what I could come up with. I am pleased that I've finally finished though. A big weight off my shoulders with this one pretty much done. Now I got to finish Three Wives. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Epilogue

**Harry Potter and the Delightful Dilemma**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: well here it is as promised, the epilogue of this story. Hope you like it. I did my best to tie up all the loose ends. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: the Epilogue**

Harry had a big smile as he laid on the beach. Everything was going fine in his world.

In the aftermath of the Battle of the Ministry, which it was dubbed. A sweeping reform was called and that meant all the Death Eaters caught that night were put on trial. They were fed Veritaserum and that led to more arrests and the clean up of the Ministry had fully begun. Of course Dumbledore tried to intervene claiming now was the time to forgive those and not to open up old wounds, but no one shared this sentiment and all of the Death Eaters were tossed to the Dementors after all the useful information was wring out of them.

Harry, his ladies, Neville and Lavender weren't there for the great purge since they wanted time to get away from it all. So they all hid out on one of the Black's private beaches soaking up the sun.

Neville nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lavender in a bikini for the first time. And Lavender looked very shy and embarrassed wearing such a swimsuit. It was great fun seeing both of them stutter and blush at each other. Since this was the first time Lavender got to see Neville in swim trunks. It showed off the body he worked so hard for with all that training he had done.

It wasn't til late summer when they all returned to England. Their families of course visited during that time to give them news on what was going on.

Dumbledore had tried many times to contact Harry, but all of his attempt had failed and he stood waiting by the doors when Harry arrived with his ladies come September. Harry and his ladies found that they had their own compartment when they got on the Express. It was nice since the compartment could hold all of them with out being cramped at all though the ladies were a bit put out by this. Since they wouldn't mind getting smushed together with Harry.

That school year nothing went and everything went very smooth though the only wrinkle was Dumbledore. But he was a minor nuisance that could be easily ignored. By the end of the school year there was serious talks about the mental stability of Dumbledore. No one really wanted to deal with him since he could still charm most out of their socks and that as very dangerous.

So that summer Dumbledore was committed to the magical asylum for the rest of years. He was told that he could write his memoirs and plan for Voldemort's return, though the latter was to humor him.

The last year of school year Harry was introduced to more of his ladies flesh. So far the ladies have slowly increased their advances on Harry and this year they'd get what they so desperately needed and wanted. Though they made sure to use the contraceptive charms to make sure they get pregnant during the school year. Though Penny and Fleur opted out since they didn't have to worry about that. This greatly a few, but knew that school came first then babies.

Fleur and Penny both had their first child by the end of the school year. Fleur had a daughter she named Aurora and Penny a son she named Owen.

Harry and his ladies graduated from Hogwarts and they began to work on their careers. The ladies made it clear that they wanted to advance on their own merit and who the knew. Though that summer became the summer of weddings as Harry married each of his ladies in their own ceremony. It was a flurries of activity and Harry had a hard time remembering each wedding clearly.

Neville was best man for a couple sharing the duty with Sirius and Remus. Lavender loved this all and kept glancing at Neville hoping he'd get his butt in gear.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Ginny didn't leave happy lives even after their bracelets were removed. Ron ended up getting a low clerk job at the Ministry and he was single, still. Ginny when she graduated she got a career as a writer for _Witch Weekly_. She growled every time she heard of the fashions of Harry's ladies.

/Scene Break/

The Ministry with Amelia in charge moved towards the future though kept some of the old roots, just that it wasn't bogged down by all those old traditions. Sirius worked hard pushing things through and voted for house Potter even though Harry could sit in his house seat. He didn't care for politics and only came in for certain votes or meetings. Otherwise he left things up for Sirius to take care of.

/Scene Break/

Remus and Tonks got married and a boy they named Teddy. Harry had to fight Sirius for being godfather. Harry won by winning a bet. Remus ended up back working at Hogwarts in DADA and Tonks worked as his part time assistant and still be an auror on reserve.

/Scene Break/

Neville and Lavender married and had two girls and a boy. Neville took over as Herbology teacher for professor Sprout and Lavender after getting introduced to the muggle world and learning a quite deal became the new muggle studies professor. She was the first pureblood to ever really know about muggles and be up to date on all things going on the muggle side. Her class became vastly popular due to her thrilling lessons and not to mention she wasn't hard on the eyes. All the boys in her class listened to her every word.

/Scene Break/

As for Harry and his wives, well, they did their best to stay out of the spotlight. Though Daphne started making a name for herself as an ambassador with ICW, Hermione opened her own bookstore that rivaled Flourish and Blotts. Her bookstore sold not only magical texts of all kinds, but muggle books as well. Susan became a healer for St. Mungo's.

Penny became a charms mistress and was under professor Flitwick's tutelage. She said to be his replacement when he eventually retires.

Fleur took over the reins of being the ambassador for the French Ministry. Padma became a potion mistress and had her own shop right next to Hermione's.

Parvati decided to be a stay at home mom with all the kids and with the help of several house elves she maintained her sanity. She liked her job and on weekends took to working in a small little shop telling people's fortunes using tarot cards and such. Luna journeyed around the world exploring new things and looking for new and exotic creatures both magical and non-magical. When she wasn't off somewhere she was back home helping Parvati and writing up reports on her findings.

As for Harry, well, he created an advisory board for Hogwarts with all final decisions being made by him. He still had his wives around to help him with certain decisions. Hermione was a part of the board as well as Padma. The others were around part time due to their other careers. But for the most part Harry remained behind the scenes letting his wives do their main part at changing the magical world. He would of course with a great amount of arm twisting would escort his various wives to certain functions, but he really didn't care these things at all.

/Scene Break/

Harry was startled by his thoughts he heard laughter. Before him he saw his kids. They were all playing in the surf. Yep life was just grand.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this whole story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the epilogue is a bit scattered. I did my best with it all. Thanks for reading and please review. And thank you to all who read and enjoyed this.**

**Harry's kids**

**Fleur: had 2 girls**

**Penny: a boy and a girl**

**Daphne: 2 boys and a girl**

**Susan: a boy and twin girls**

**Padma: twin girls**

**Parvati: twin girls**

**Luna: twin boys and a girl**

**Hermione: a girl and a boy**

**Names are up to you I didn't feel like going through that except for two of them.**


End file.
